Winter Is Coming
by presiousca
Summary: [COMPLETE] Kerajaan Stormborn telah dikuasai oleh penyihir hitam. Satu-satunya cara untuk mengalahkan penyihir itu adalah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol harus segera memiliki keturunan. CHANBAEK! KINGDOM AU! MPREG!
1. Chapter 1

**Winter Is Coming**

 _A cold story by Presiousca_

.

EXO

YAOI/BxB

 **Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

M-preg

M

.

.

 **WARNING!**

Kingdom AU! Bitch Witch! Full of fantasy! Full of Chanbaek! Dirty Talk.

.

.

.

Si pemburu berjalan tergopoh. Pria berkumis itu memapahnya dengan sabar meskipun sesekali pula dia mengeluh bahwa pinggangnya telah sakit.

Seingat Chanyeol, kemarin sore dia sedang berburu di hutan Reine dengan seekor gagak sebagai tangkapan pertama. Saat dia tengah membidik seekor kelinci untuk camilan, tiba-tiba saja sebuah anak panah kecil menancap ke bahu. Membuatnya jatuh ke tanah dengan dua pasang kaki sebagai penglihatan terakhir yang buram.

Dan di sinilah dia sekarang.

Di dalam kastil tua yang jelas sudah lama tak dihuni. Obor kecil menggantung di tiap sudut sebagai penerangan yang cahayanya tak banyak membantu. Seluruh jendela di bangunan ini ditutup dengan teralis besi. Bak penjara para pemerkosa di daerah utara yang dulu Tetua adat suka ceritakan sebagai lelucon.

"Di sana juga ada ibumu, Chanyeol," pria berambut panjang di depan sana berucap.

Lumayan mengejutkan Chanyeol karena itu berarti ini bukan tindak penculikan. Atau mungkin, Ibunya telah bersekongkol dengan dua orang bar-bar ini?

Chanyeol menggeleng payah. Pukul saja kepala kosongnya itu dengan batu agar ingat bahwa Ibunya akan menangis hanya dengan melihat seekor merpati rontok bulunya. Hati selembut itu mana mungkin bisa mencelakai Putranya sendiri.

Pemuda nan tinggi itu melihat sang Ibu duduk di salah satu kursi, di meja pertemuan. Di sampingnya, seorang wanita paruh baya duduk tenang dengan wajah sendu. Dan terakhir, di seberang wanita asing itu duduk seorang lelaki.

Rambutnya hitam sehitam bulu gagak, amat kontras dengan kulitnya yang seputih salju. Bibirnya merah nan tipis bagai kelopak mawar yang habnis mekar. Lelaki itu, wajahnya mungil sekali. Chanyeol menilai lekuk demi lekuk sambil terus melatih tubuhnya yang masih lumpuh. Pikirnya, mana ada orang selatan yang rupanya bisa seelok ini?

Kebanyakan dari wajah orang selatan itu berpori-pori besar. Rambutnya kusut karena terlalu sering terpapar angin musim kemarau. Kulitnya kering mengelupas karena serangan debu. Kalau bukan bangsawan, gambaran mereka begitu-begitu saja. Tak ada yang menarik.

"Chanyeol? Nak, kau baik-baik saja?" sang Ibu menepuk-nepuk pipinya lembut.

Wajah cemas wanita berambut ikal itu membawa Chanyeol kembali ke dunia. Sang pemburu mengangguk lemah, lalu duduk di kursi, tepat di samping laki-laki itu.

"Kami membius putramu. Itu jelas terpaksa," ucap tabib Heechul.

Ibu Chanyeol berjalan lemah kembali ke kursinya. "Aku mengerti."

Seluruh orang di ruangan sudah mengambil tempat. Dua orang lelaki asing aneh tadi masing-masing duduk di kepala meja. Enam orang ini duduk dalam diam, saling pandang dalam keasingan, sampai salah seorang angkat suara.

"Jadi, namaku Choi Siwon. Dan yang berambut panjang itu Kim Heechul," buka pria berkumis itu lantang.

"Kami tabib," tambah si pria berambut panjang yang tadi disebut bernama Heechul.

Tiba-tiba saja, lelaki di samping Chanyeol berdiri. Wajahnya jelas nampak lelah, terlihat enggan berlama-lama di sini.

"Aku sudah bermalam di sini sejak dua hari yang lalu. Kapan kalian akan memulai rapat menyebalkan ini?" ucapnya lantang.

Cukup membuat Chanyeol dan ibunya terkejut karena betapa kontrasnya wajah lembut lelaki itu dengan caranya bersikap. _Wah_ , terlalu banyak kejutan yang terjadi pagi ini. Bahkan perbincangan ini jadi terasa lebih menantang dengan kegarangan sosok kecil yang wajahnya memantulkan kilap salju. Kalau kata orang selatan yang pernah singgah ke utara, kilaunya bersih dan memikat hati.

Diam-diam, Chanyeol terkesan.

Wanita paruh baya di seberangnya berucap lembut, "Baekhyun sayang, duduklah sebentar."

 _Oh_ , jadi nama lelaki itu Baekhyun.

"Ibu, mereka terus membuang waktu kita! Tidakkah ibu ingin pulang ke rumah dan-"

Siwon berdiri sambil menggebrak meja, memotong rengekan Baekhyun yang lebih terdengar seperti cuitan parkit di telinga Chanyeol, "Menurut Kitab Gringerwald, kalian berdua harus segera memiliki keturunan!"

Baekhyun ikut berdiri, menunjuk hidung Siwon dengan jari rantingnya yang melekuk bagai tangai mawar, "Hey Yang Mulia Tabib Choi, kau tahu ini tidak akan berhasil. Lagipula bangsawan selatan yang tersohor ini pasti tak mau berpasangan denganku untuk-"

"Baekhyun..." Chanyeol menyebut nama itu dengan susah payah mengingat tubuhnya masih dalam pengaruh bius.

Suaranya serak mengalihkan seluruh atensi orang-orang kepadanya. Begitupula Baekhyun, yang perlahan menurunkan acungan tangannya. Mata mereka berdua bertemu dalam naungan detik yang melambat. Chanyeol tersenyum, "aku bukan bangsawan. Aku hanyalah seorang pemburu amatiran yang kebetulan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, kepadamu."

.

.

 _Let is snow, my Dear. Winter is coming for you. Just come and see._

 **.**

 **.**

 **NEXT or WRAP?**

* * *

 **Bacods:**

Yang suka genre begini semoga kedepannya aku gak mengecewakan. Kalo kurang srek gaperlu dibaca ya, _no force no push._ Karna masih belajar, masih payah, jadi mungkin masih ada aiueo yang gak banget hehe. Maklumin juseyoo.

Katanya **Brida Wu** ama **Cussonsbaekby** mau update juga. Itu dua undur-undur gajelas, stay tune aja yah. Makasih udah bacaa


	2. Chapter 2

**Winter Is Coming** : North e South

 **.**

 **.**

Upacara pengikatan dilangsungkan sore itu juga.

Disaksikan oleh masing-masing Ibu serta para Tabib, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengikatkan akar pohon Jelama suci ke pergelangan tangan mereka. Khidmat bukan main rasanya ketika Chanyeol mengusap jemari kurus itu dengan penuh kasih. Baekhyun pula dibuat takjub saat pria itu mengucapkan sumpah setia dengan begitu fasih.

 _'Selama kehidupanku menghidupimu. S_ _elama kehidupanmu menghidupiku._ _Langit akan melindungi rumah kita._ _Bumi akan menguatkan akar pohon kita.'_

 _'Dan aku, Park Chanyeol akan mencintai Baekhyun sampai tubuhku kembali ke bumi, dan jiwaku kembali ke langit. Engkau_ _akan menjadi awal dan akhirku.'_

 _'In aeternum mi aime jou.'_ *

Angin dingin dari utara berembus membelai wajah mungil Baekhyun yang dijalari hawa panas. Lelaki manis itu menunduk saat Chanyeol hendak menjemput bibirnya sebagai tanda bahwa ikatan mereka sudah direstui. Chanyeol langsung menyunggingkan senyum tipis sebagai pemakluman.

Baekhyun ingin lari saja kemana pun saat itu karena ini semua terlalu tiba-tiba. Pernikahan yang dulu dia impikan kini telah terjadi, tapi siapa itu Chanyeol? Dia hanya tahu namanya saja. Bekalnya terlalu sedikit untuk bisa melanjutkan hidup bersama pria berambut hitam pekat ini.

Pernikahan yang dulu dia sering impikan, tidak seasing ini.

Bahunya runtuh seketika saat ciuman Chanyeol mendarat di dahi. Baekhyun bukan main lega.

"Kita sudah terikat," bisik Chanyeol seraya mengembangkan senyumannya itu.

Baekhyun terhenyak.

Bagaimana bisa bumi membesarkan pria setampan Chanyeol untuk diikat dengan dirinya? Ini neraka atau surga? Ini karma atau berkah?

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Malam menggulirkan sore yang habis dimakan senja.

Baekhyun terduduk di pinggiran tempat tidur mereka yang kalau disentuh sedikit langsung mengerit. Kayunya sudah reot dan takutnya akan patah kalau dia dan Chanyeol tidur bersama di sana. Baekhyun bahkan tak berani bergerak karena suara deritannya membuat suasana bertambah canggung.

Dia dan Chanyeol ada di sini. Hanya berdua, di kamar paling atas di menara pengawas kastil yang dibangun terpisah. Chanyeol masih berdiri di depan jendela seukuran dua jengkal tangan sejak upacara pengikatan mereka selesai.

Dan sejak itu pula, keduanya tak ada yang angkat suara.

"Aku rasa aku harus meluruskan semua ini."

Baekhyun sontak mendongak saat suara Chanyeol menggema di ruangan. Pria itu berbalik kepadanya, menumpukan tubuh ke tembok. Entah mengapa, Baekhyun merasa sosok Chanyeol yang ini berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang tadi sore mencium keningnya.

Pria itu membuang nafasnya kasar, "tadi pagi Kau terlihat muak dengan rapat itu- aku juga sama. Aku lihat kau sangat ingin pulang ke rumahmu- aku juga sama. Jadi aku harus sedikit berbohong untuk membuat rapat itu segera berakhir."

Jendela dua jengkal di belakang sana seharusnya menjadi jalan masuk cahaya bulan, tapi Chanyeol menghalanginya. Menciptakan gelap yang kebetulan menyembunyikan kerutan benci di sudut bibir Baekhyun yang gemetar.

Jadi, yang tadi siang pria itu ucapkan hanya omong kosong?

Kata-kata yang bahkan bisa membuat jantung Baekhyun berdebar tak karuan itu, hanya bualan semata?

"Aku tidak benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu, Baekhyun. Aku mengatakannya hanya agar aku bisa segera pergi dari sana. Apa kau tersinggung?" Chanyeol lantang menjawab semua pertanyaan yang sedari tadi Baekhyun batin.

Kalian tak perlu membayangkan betapa retak sudah sesuatu yang tersembunyi di relung Baekhyun. Yang dia lakukan saat ini hanya berusaha agar suara patahnya tak terdengar telinga. Jangan sampai wajah malangnya terpapar sinar bulan jadi Chanyeol tak perlu mengasihaninya.

Malang benar nasib lelaki manis ini. Baru saja mengira kalau dirinya telah membuat pria tampan itu jatuh cinta. Nyatanya, dia duluan yang telah dibuat jatuh hatinya. Terlanjur mengucap janji suci kepada pria yang suka meremehkan rasa.

Akhirnya, dia sendirian yang merasakan lara.

Baekhyun berusaha mengendalikan suara karena tiba-tiba saja nafasnya sesak, "Idiot, kau membuatku terikat denganmu! Pria kurang waras yang gemar berbohong!"

Sejak dilahirkan, Baekhyun baru kali ini dihadapkan pada situasi dimana seorang pria kurang ajar yang tampan dengan jujurnya mengatakan kalau dia sudah berbohong. Parahnya lagi, Baekhyun terlanjur menaruh hati pada Chanyeol semudah angin menerbangkan debu.

"Menurutku, tadi itu kita tidak benar-benar terikat. Pernikahan yang sah di mata Dewa hanya jika kita tulus berjanji," Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu sambil lalu.

Jatuh hati kepada pria itu adalah kesalahan terbesar yang Baekhyun lakukan sejak dia dilahirkan ke muka bumi. Dunia dan seisinya kini pasti sedang mengejek Baekhyun. Menertawakan suaminya yang bahkan menganggap janji setia mereka selayaknya kantung berisi angin. Tak ada apa-apanya.

Jendela dua jengkal yang Chanyeol tinggalkan itu membiarkan sinar bulan masuk ke ruangan. Mata memerah Baekhyun yang sudah menampung tetes demi tetes akhirnya terpapar sudah. Takut kilaunya terlihat, lelaki itu bangkit mencari sudut yang gelap.

"Aku muak melihat wajahmu yang mirip pantat kuda," gumamnya tertahan.

Tenggorokannya serak karena tegang, Baekhyun rasa dia membutuhkan segelas air untuk membetulkan pita suaranya. Beruntung di atas meja kecil di dekat perapian, para tabib telah meninggalkan nampan berisi roti gandum dan dua gelas anggur.

Langkahnya lunglai mendekati gelas kaca yang telah diisi setengah dengan anggur. Baekhyun harusnya sudah menenggak habis minuman itu kalau saja Chanyeol tak dengan lancang menyambar gelasnya.

"Jangan diminum!" pria itu mengendus anggurnya. Sudah mirip anjing yang sedang melacak tikus saja.

Chanyeol mengambil gelas yang satunya untuk diangkat ke depan wajah kesal si mungil, "ini sudah diramui."

Dua gelas yang sudah diisi anggur merah itu dibuang Chanyeol ke bawah melalui jendela dua jengkal. Baekhyun menatap kucuran anggur itu jatuh entah kemana dalam kehampaan. Kali ini, Chanyeol berbohong atau tidak Baekhyun pun tak tahu.

Yang dia tahu sekarang adalah, tenggorokannya masih kering tapi sudah tidak ada lagi cairan yang bisa dia minum. Terima kasih untuk Chanyeol yang super siaga itu.

"Mereka ingin meracuniku?" Baekhyun membaringkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur kayu yang deritnya serasa mencubit telinga.

Chanyeol mengembalikan gelas-gelas kosong itu ke meja di dekat perapian sambil berkeliling ruangan. Pasti sedang mencari sesuatu yang bisa dia jadikan alas tidur kalau Baekhyun boleh menebak.

"Bukan meracunimu. Itu ramuan untuk membangkitkan hasrat."

Keadaan di dalam ruangan ini begitu gelap. Penerangan hanya didapat dari jendela dua jengkal dan perapian yang kobarannya tak lagi hebat. Baekhyun melihat atap batu yang menaungi mereka tanpa minat.

Membangkitkan hasrat, Chanyeol bilang? Hasrat mana yang dia maksud? Kalau yang di maksud adalah hasrat untuk mencekik leher suaminya sendiri, maka Baekhyun tak butuh ramuan itu.

"Kau harus melakukan sesuatu jika ingin memiliki keturunan, ya 'kan? Beruntung karena aku bukan pemerkosa, Baekhyun. Aku tidak suka memaksa orang lain untuk menghisap alat kelaminku," nyatanya, lidah pria itu saja sudah tak punya martabat.

Jika kalian berpikir bahwa lelaki manis itu masih menaruh hatinya pada Chanyeol, maka kalian salah. Baekhyun buru-buru menjemput kembali perasaan itu sejak Chanyeol mengakui kebohongannya. Meskipun masih bersisa sedikit karena wajah tampan Chanyeol tak bisa dielakkan, Baekhyun mencoba sebaik mungkin untuk menghindar.

Siapa pun yang berakal pasti tahu kalau itu tak akan mudah. Kau tahu akan sangat sulit ketika seorang pria tampan berbadan sempurna telah resmi menjadi suamimu. Kau harus mengenyahkan rasa suka. Kau harus mengabaikan pesonanya. Dan kau harus berpura-pura bahwa kau tak pernah menyukainya.

Bayangkan saja seekor gajah dewasa berdiri di hadapanmu namun kau harus berpura-pura tak melihat. Anggap saja itu sebagai lelucon paling kering sejagat raya.

Baekhyun menutup matanya mencoba untuk menjemput mimpi. Masa bodoh Chanyeol akan tidur dimana, _toh_ ruangan ini memiliki sebuah karpet dari kulit bison yang lumayan tebal. Kalau pria itu cerdas, dia seharusnya memilih berbaring di sana ketimbang menempel semalaman di lantai batu yang dinginnya menciutkan tulang.

"Dan aku juga tak mau melakukannya dengan sembarang orang," Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya di atas karpet kulit bison, di dekat perapian. Baguslah karena otaknya itu berfungsi tak hanya sebagai mesin pembuat dusta.

"Kau pikir aku mau?" Baekhyun menyahut. Nada suaranya melengking tajam.

Tentu saja, dia merasa kurang nyaman dengan pemilihan kata yang Chanyeol ambil karena betapa angkuhnya pria itu sekarang di mata Baekhyun.

"Kau jelas menolak sejak pertama mereka meminta. Itu membuatku lega."

Atap batu yang menaungi kepalanya ditatap tanpa selera. Langit malam di hutan Reine jauh lebih indah dari jajaran batu sungai di atas kepalanya ini. Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol ingin segera pulang dan mengambil busur panahnya.

Hutan Reine dan seisinya pasti sedang menangisi ketidakhadiran Chanyeol selama seharian ini.

"Kau berasal dari mana?"

Baekhyun memiringkan tubuhnya, memunggungi Chanyeol. "Aku benci bicara dengan sembarang orang."

Pembalasan dendam yang tak seberapa. Baekhyun memang dilahirkan untuk menjadi lelaki bernuansa manis dari ujung kepala sampai kaki. Senyumannya, tutur katanya, bahkan lekuk di jarinya juga bisa membuatmu jatuh hati.

Katakanlah bakat tersembunyi atau secuil kelebihan yang langit wariskan. Baekhyun begitu bangga untuk memamerkan semua itu namun tidak untuk Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu bertekad untuk tidak berbaik hati lagi kepada pria sialan ini karena sudah cukup sekali saja hatinya jatuh di tempat yang salah.

"Namaku Park Chanyeol. Aku berasal dari selatan, desa kecil bernama Reine. Kemampuan memanahku adalah yang terbaik di seluruh negeri. Aku juga bisa memanah hatimu andai saja kau mau. Dan sejak tiga jam yang lalu, kita telah resmi terikat, Baekhyun. Masih tergolong sembarang orang?" ucap Chanyeol sambil menghembuskan nafasnya ke telapak tangan.

Tak kuat menahan dingin, akhirnya Chanyeol bangkit untuk menambahkan kayu ke dalam perapian. Meniup-niup bara api yang mulai padam berharap kobarannya kembali menyala. Terlalu sibuk berharap api akan tersulut lagi sampai tak sadar bahwa Baekhyun kini tengah mengamatinya.

Lelaki manis itu merengut kesal, "namaku Baekhyun. Tiga jam yang lalu aku masih bisa hidup dengan bebas. Sialnya, aku terlanjur menikah dengan pria brengsek karena kebohongannya di depan semua orang. Dan sialnya lagi, seluruh dunia memaksaku untuk melahirkan keturunanmu, si pria brengsek itu."

Api di perapian langsung berkobar kembali, memakan batang kayu yang masih utuh dan kering. Sama seperti emosi Baekhyun yang awalnya sudah padam, kini meledak lagi karena Chanyeol sengaja menyulutnya.

Sebenarnya tak sengaja, hanya saja Baekhyun kini sedang terlalu sensitif untuk membahas apapun yang berhubungan dengan nasibnya.

Dia tak seharusnya bersikap emosional begini kalau tak ingin terlihat jadi pihak yang patah hati. Semakin dia marah, semakin jelas terlihat kalau dia telah terpengaruh hatinya. Malu sendiri kalau sampai Chanyeol sadar dia sudah sempat jatuh cinta.

Baekhyun berusaha mengendalikan diri. Sebaik mungkin berpura-pura bahwa dia tak masalah kalau sejak awal, Chanyeol hanya berbohong perihal cinta pada pandangan pertama. Baekhyun berdehem, "Aku dari Arosa, utara."

"Jadi, aku selatan dan kau utara?" Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk tangannya sendiri, mengenyahkan debu.

Tubuhnya kembali terbaring di atas karpet kulit bison di dekat perapian yang kini apinya berkobar lagi. Pria itu menyamankan diri dengan lengan sebagai alas kepala, "huh, pantas saja kita tidak cocok."

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Pagi harinya, Baekhyun dibuat pusing dengan Heechul yang berkicau lebih berisik dari burung.

Tak ketinggalan, Chanyeol juga diseret keluar dari menara dengan dijambak rambutnya. Beruntung Heechul masih berbaik hati kepada Baekhyun untuk mengijinkannya berjalan kaki ketimbang diseret menuruni tangga.

Tabib berambut panjang berwarna putih itu mengomel mengenai ternak babinya yang tiba-tiba menggila. Mereka bahkan menubruk pagar pembatas berulang kali sampai salah satu sisinya rubuh. Alhasil, Siwon harus mengejar seekor babi dewasa yang berhasil kabur ke pedalaman hutan.

Dan Heechul bilang, ini semua salahnya dan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa aku harus menonton sekawanan babi yang sedang kawin?" tanya Baekhyun setelah sampai di pinggir kandang babi Heechul.

Luasnya dua kali lebar kamar yang semalam dia tempati. Kalau tidak salah hitung, ada sembilan babi dewasa di dalamnya dengan empat pasang kini sedang saling menunggangi. Chanyeol tertawa kasihan saat melihat salah satu ekor babi tersisa sibuk bergulung-gulung di lumpur.

"Kalian membuang minuman yang sudah kami siapkan ke penampung air mereka," tuduh Heechul sambil menunjuk penampung air minum para babi.

Baekhyun mendongak ke atas.

 _Astaga!_

Ternyata tepat di bawah jendela dua jengkal dimana Chanyeol menuang minuman mereka semalam itu, mengarah tepat ke penampung air para babi. Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun tak banyak bicara dan lebih memilih untuk bungkam karena mereka bisa ketahuan.

Ketahuan kalau semalam mereka tidak menjalankan tugas.

Tiba-tiba, Baekhyun terpikirkan sesuatu, "Kau memberiku racun yang juga berkhasiat terhadap babi?"

Heechul mengusap wajahnya yang lusuh, "babi juga punya hasrat. Mereka juga harus berkembang biak! Dan demi Tuhan- itu bukan racun! Itu hanya obat!"

Baik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tak ada yang merespon. Mata mereka menatap ke arah manapun asal itu bukan kedua bola mata Heechul yang sedikit lagi sudah bergulir keluar. Tabib itu mungkin juga termakan rayuan palsu Chanyeol yang kemarin terlihat setuju-setuju saja. Namun nyatanya, minuman yang telah mereka siapkan terbuang sia-sia ke penampung air para babi.

Melihat Chanyeol juga tak mau memberikan alasan mengapa minumannya dibuang, Heechul sudah bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu.

"Aku pikir kalian sudah sepakat untuk menjalankan tugas," bisiknya tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun.

Lelaki yang lahir di tanah utara itu berdecih, "asal kau tahu, Ksatria selatan yang kau banggakan ini juga tak mau melakukannya."

Baekhyun menunjuk hidung Chanyeol yang sedari tadi tak angkat bicara.

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu, "maaf, tapi penisku belum cukup umur."

Padahal seharusnya, dalam kekacauan ini pria sinting itulah yang bertanggung jawab. Sikap diam Chanyeol membuat kebencian Baekhyun semakin besar. Malang sekali dia ini karena harus terikat dengan seorang pengecut yang unggul di badan besarnya. Namun nyali sedikitpun tak punya. Memikirkan nasib sialnya itu membuat Baekhyun ingin mengutuk tujuh lapis langit.

Baekhyun segera enyah dari tempat itu tak lupa menyenggol tubuh Chanyeol, "minggir kau, Babi berpenis!"

Heechul sontak menertawakan umpatan Baekhyun barusan yang malah terdengar lucu. Chanyeol menunjuk hidungnya sendiri sambil bertanya siapa yang barusan Baekhyun hina?

Berani-beraninya Dia menyamakannya dengan babi selagi seluruh Reine menyembah wajah tampannya itu. Harga dirinya yang maha agung ternoda sudah.

Tiba-tiba, dari kejauhan Chanyeol melihat ibunya berjalan keluar dari areal hutan pohon kelapa. Wajah wanita yang memiliki keahlian meracik obat herbal itu nampak tak bersahabat. Chanyeol menanti dalam liputan perasaan yang tidak enak.

"Ada apa?" tanya nya selagi sang Ibu menyodorkan secarik kertas.

Itu adalah sebuah surat dengan cap lambang macan dari lilin berwarna merah. Yang tidak lain adalah lambang desanya sendiri, Reine. Chanyeol buru-buru membacanya.

.

 _Semoga tanah, laut dan langit selalu melindungimu, Saudariku._

 _Hari ini aku mengirim dua belas anak ke penampungan di pesisir Donka. Sakitnya sudah sangat parah. Persediaan obat kami menipis jadi para pemuda Reine langsung berkuda ke Ibu Kota. Aku harap kau dan Chanyeol baik-baik saja._

 _Toby, juga meninggal pagi ini. Aku pikir Putramu harus tahu. Dia memeluk busur panahnya saat pergi. Aku harap angin kemarau membawa jiwa Toby ke tempat yang lebih baik._

 _Salam, Saudarimu._

 _Seravina._

.

Chanyeol meremas kertas itu sambil menahan siksaan yang menyelimuti hati.

Toby, bocah lelaki yang hobinya melempari kaca jendela kamar Chanyeol dengan lumpur itu sudah tiada. Anak kecil yang bahkan sudah Chanyeol rawat sejak bayi itu, tak akan bisa dia temui lagi senyuman ompongnya. Tidakkah Tuhan terlalu berlebihan dalam memberinya karma?

Dia tahu, sesal juga tak akan mampu mengembalikan Toby, tapi betapa buruknya Chanyeol karena tak ada di sana disaat terakhirnya itu. Pasti rasanya begitu sakit, begitu menyiksa. Toby kecil yang malang sudah berpulang.

Dan itu semua pasti karena wabah penyakit misterius yang si Penyihir sebarkan.

Sang ibu menarik tubuhnya dalam rengkuhan, "Kau tidak ingin lebih banyak anak-anak menjadi korban 'kan?"

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Nyatanya, kehilangan Toby terasa seperti dipanah jantungnya berulang kali. Sakitnya bertumpuk-tumpuk dan abadi.

Chanyeol sadar, dia tak boleh menutup mata lagi tentang ancaman wabah penyakit yang _Dia_ sebarkan. Chanyeol juga tak boleh egois dengan mementingkan penolakannya untuk memiliki keturunan dengan Baekhyun jika memang itu jalan satu-satunya.

Maka dari itu, malam ini dia mencoba membuka diri. Didatanginya Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur mereka. Menatap lurus ke jendela dua jengkal yang meloloskan sinar rembulan.

Chanyeol bersimpuh di hadapan Baekhyun lalu memberikan surat kecil itu kepadanya.

"Aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai putraku sendiri sejak Toby ku temukan di antara semak-semak. Tangisannya keras sekali, membuat semua hewan buruanku lari ketakutan," jelas Chanyeol selagi Baekhyun membaca suratnya.

Lelaki berparas elok nan lembut itu menunduk, "Aku turut berduka."

Terlepas dari konflik yang telah terjadi di antara mereka berdua, Chanyeol pasti sedang sangat terpukul dan Baekhyun juga tak boleh selalu jahat padanya. Berduka cita adalah manusiawi dan bocah malang bernama Toby ini patut mendapatkan banyak doa.

"Dia bilang dia sangat ingin menjadi pemburu seperti diriku. Dia pikir, aku adalah pemburu terbaik se-Reine," Chanyeol mendongak, menemukan pandangannya dengan milik Baekhyun.

Baru tahu kalau ternyata, sinar bulan bisa menambah kadar pesona wajah dari si mungil super angkuh ini. Atau mungkin, paras Baekhyun memang sudah tercipta elok?

"Bayangkan berapa banyak anak yang akan mati mengenaskan selagi kita terus membuang waktu di sini, Baekhyun. Aku paham kau pasti sangat membenciku karena telah berbohong. Aku tahu semua dosaku lahir dari lidah busukku ini, aku tahu. Aku minta maaf."

Entah habis terpapar angin darimana Chanyeol ini sampai bersedia mengusap kedua punggung tangannya yang kedinginan itu. Baekhyun masih dalam sikapnya yang mencoba membentengi diri dari tingkah manis Chanyeol yang palsu.

Katakanlah dia sedang belajar dari pengalamannya yang kemarin dibuat patah hati.

Tapi bagaimana ini? Chanyeol bahkan menciumi jemarinya satu persatu sambil matanya terpejam rapat. Baekhyun tak kuasa menolak, namun tak ingin terlarut juga. Pria sialan ini pasti sedang sandiwara lagi, pikirnya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau mau kuhamili?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

* * *

 ***** _In aeternum mi aime jou: Aku mencintaimu selamanya. (Latin, Creole)_

 **Bacods:**

Aku pengen fast update. Semoga notifnya gak ganggu hehehe.

I dont know what to talk so, here i am. Makasi karena udah baca dan ninggalin review. I'll work hard for this! Thankyou thankyou thankyou! I lobe you!

Apdet bareng sama undur undur **Brida Wu** dan **Cussonsbaekby.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Winter Is Coming** : The Stormborn

.

.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan agar kau mau kuhamili?"

Tanpa perlu banyak berpikir, langsung saja Baekhyun menghantam selangkangan Chanyeol dengan kakinya. Menyalurkan rasa tersinggung yang tiba-tiba mau meledak karena pertanyaan Chanyeol yang bukan main melecehkan.

"ARRKKHH!"

Pria bermulut sampah itu tersungkur ke lantai batu. Baekhyun menyilangkan tangannya di dada. Menatap tubuh Chanyeol yang berguling-guling di lantai sudah seperti babi yang tadi siang mereka tonton saja.

Lihat? Karma tidak selalu datang menunggu bertahun-tahun kemudian. Chanyeol menertawakan babi itu tadi siang, Chanyeol pula menderita seperti babi itu malam harinya. Karma akan datang saat kau siap menerimanya.

Baekhyun menendang pantat Chanyeol dengan lumayan keras, "apa telingaku ini tak salah dengar? Kau bilang apa tadi? Kau mau menghamiliku?"

Dengan kedua tangan, Pria besar itu membungkus pertengahan selangkangannya yang pedih, "tidak jadi. Penisku sudah terlanjur remuk. Ugh."

Sungguh, Baekhyun juga tak akan peduli kalau sampai benda di pertengahan sana kehilangan urat-uratnya. Tak bisa digunakan lagi juga malah lebih baik. Setidaknya, dia sudah tak punya alasan untuk terus berada di sisi Chanyeol.

"Dosa apa aku sampai harus terikat denganmu!" rutuk Baekhyun sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur.

Kayunya mengerit hebat. Mengimbangi rintihan Chanyeol yang masih meramaikan suasana di dalam kamar mereka yang selalu hening ini.

Chanyeol menggumam, masih menahan perih, "Baekhyun, kau tidak mengerti-"

"Apa yang tidak kumengerti? Kau tak tahu sudah berapa banyak anak di Arosa yang mati karena wabah itu? Kau tak tahu sudah berapa kali aku menemani mereka yang kejang karena sekarat?" bentak Baekhyun dengan nafas memburu dikejar emosi.

Jika dunia dan seisinya mengira Baekhyun menolak pengorbanan ini hanya demi ego, itu tak sepenuhnya benar. Dia menolak karena Chanyeol, dan bukannya karena jahat. Baekhyun tak mau memberikan keturunan karena hatinya terlanjur sakit, dan bukannya karena dia tidak peduli.

Lelaki itu bahkan sudah memeluk puluhan anak yang berjuang di ujung maut. Perlu kau ketahui, Baekhyun adalah salah satu penyembuh di Arosa karena kelebihannya sebagai keturunan peri salju. Dia tak pernah memberitahu kepada Chanyeol tentang usahanya itu. Kenapa? Karena Pria itu bukan siapa-siapa.

Tak punya otak juga sepertinya.

"Chanyeol, kau pandai berbohong tapi tak pandai berpikir," Baekhyun mencibir pria itu seolah persatuan takdir mereka adalah lelucon khas penduduk di gurun yang kering dan payah.

Kenapa semua hal jadi terkesan begitu rumit?

"Aku juga pandai membuatmu 'tertawa' besok saat ku masukan penis yang kau tendang tadi ke sela-sela bokongmu!" Chanyeol bangkit dengan susah payah.

Tubuhnya masih menjulang menutupi jendela dua jengkal di belakang. Baekhyun enggan melirik karena gengsi nya sedang menguasai seluruh akal.

Dia muak dengan Chanyeol. Dia muak dengan segala ke kurang ajarannya. Dia muak karena dia masih sakit setiap menyadari bahwa nasib sialnya ini dikarenakan Dia terlanjur jatuh hati.

Baekhyun muak pada dirinya sendiri karena ternyata, semua ini disebabkan oleh kesalahannya sendiri.

"Enyahlah kau ke neraka! Aku ingin tidur!" Baekhyun membenarkan tubuhnya agar berbaring dengan layak.

Tempat tidur yang seharusnya Dia dan Chanyeol tempati mengerit panjang. Baekhyun tak kunjung diam meskipun telah berputar-putar mencari posisi ternyaman. Seperti mau menangis saja mengingat sudah berapa kali dia berganti posisi tapi tetap tubuhnya merasa gelisah.

Pikirnya, percuma saja. Mungkin tempat tidurnya ini memang nyaman, meskipun berisik. Tapi batinnya tidak tenang.

"Kau ingin tidur sedang aku ingin meniduri. Perpaduan yang cocok!" siapa sangka kalau Pria selatan itu masih berusaha merayu.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Mencoba membuang gambaran wajah Chanyeol saat pertama kali mereka bertemu dulu. Tepatnya, saat pria itu berdusta tentang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Demi tujuh lapis langit yang jingga, di dalam dinding hatinya pasti sudah terpahat lekukan wajah tampan itu. Ah betapa sialannya dia...

Baekhyun harus bagaimana lagi agar dia tak merasakan sakit hati ini? Kalau saja Heechul bisa menyembuhkannya, Baekhyun tak akan benar-benar membenci tabib berambut kaku itu. Dia juga sudi membantu memberi makan babi-babi peliharaan Heechul asalkan perasaan terkutuknya untuk Chanyeol bisa dimusnahkan.

"Simpan penis payahmu untuk para kuda. Aku tahu kau juga suka mencabuli binatang," hina Baekhyun lagi dan lagi.

Hanya jika menghina bisa memusnahkan sisa-sisa perasaannya, Baekhyun rela mengotori bibirnya sendiri dengan umpatan dan makian. Selama itu bisa membuat hancur hatinya tersamar, Baekhyun akan terus melakukannya.

Karena yang paling penting adalah, dia tak mau jadi pihak yang mencintai tapi tak dicintai. Semacam legenda asmara, hukum cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan tidaklah pernah usai dengan bahagia. Baekhyun tahu dia tak akan bisa mengakhiri cerita ini dengan bahagia pula.

Di ujung sana Chanyeol menggumam, "sepertinya, tujuanku dilahirkan ke dunia itu hanya untuk mencabulimu seorang."

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Penyihir, konon katanya tercipta dari gumpalan darah para pemuja iblis yang didoakan untuk hidup.

Dulu, para Ibu akan menjadikan mahluk itu sebagai senjata agar anak-anaknya pulang sebelum larut. Konon katanya, para penyihir akan mendatangi anak-anak yang bermain di hutan saat matahari terbenam. Mata siapa yang sorotnya tertangkap oleh sang penyihir, selamanya tak akan bisa melihat lagi.

Mereka yang tertangkap akan menjadi buta dan tak akan bisa menemukan jalan pulang. Selamanya.

Tentu saja itu hanya dongeng buatan.

Tapi, dunia ini tak melulu menyimpan segala hal yang masuk akal. Tak melulu berputar-putar pada kenyataan yang itu-itu saja. Valoria, nyata adanya.

Wanita itu adalah gumpalan darah para pemuja iblis yang didoakan untuk hidup.

Dia adalah sang penyihir, yang dulu para Ibu kira hanya omong kosong belaka. Kulitnya seputih taring singa. Matanya semerah senja. Kalau paras memang tak usah ditanya kecantikannya. Dia Valoria, pemuja iblis terakhir yang sihir hitamnya telah membunuh Raja sebelumnya.

Penyihir itu membuka mata. Wajah dan kedua telapak tangannya menempel pada tembok di belakang singgasana Ratu. Di sana, terdapat pahatan indah yang membentuk pohon Suvi dimana akarnya terpahat sampai ke dalam tanah.

Wanita itu tersenyum.

"Musim dingin akan segera tiba, Baekhyun..."

Paham kalau di luar sana, sepasang manusia sedang bersekutu untuk menghancurkannya.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Siang ini, matahari di luar sana sedang tak terlalu terik.

Udara dingin menguasai seluruh ruangan di dalam kastil gelap ini dan hampir semua orang di dalam kedinginan parah. Untung saja, di ujung sana Siwon dengan menggebu membacakan petikan Kitab Gringerwald yang katanya meyakinkan mereka bahwa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol harus memiliki keturunan.

Semangat tabib berkumis tebal itu membakar ambisi seluruh orang di ruangan ini terutama Heechul yang tak lepas tersenyum. Baekhyun mati-matian mengutuk senyuman itu agar langit kelak menyambarnya dengan petir sampai bibirnya kering.

"Hanya keturunan Ksatria murni Stormborn dan keturunan Peri salju yang bisa mengalahkan darah pemuja iblis," Siwon menutup kitab besar peninggalan Raja pertama Stormborn dengan tegas.

Tak ada yang berucap setelah pidato agung Siwon berakhir sampai tiba-tiba Chanyeol menguap panjang. Tak pelak, sisanya menatap pada Pria itu dengan setengah kesal. Atau sepenuhnya kesal. Tak ada yang bisa mengukur.

Yang pasti, Baekhyun jadi yang paling malas untuk melirik pria yang padahal berstatus sebagai suaminya itu.

Chanyeol menutup senyumannya dengan tangan, "maaf, semalam Baekhyun memintaku untuk mempraktikkan beberapa gaya sampai-ARKH!"

Sebuah apel langsung mendarat ke wajah Chanyeol dan tepat menghantam mata dan hidungnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Baekhyun, "mulut kotormu itu harus dilebur ke dalam lelehan besi!"

Seolah sudah sangat hafal dengan perilaku putranya, Ibu Chanyeol memukul bahu lelaki itu dengan keras. Betapa sifat nakal Chanyeol ini tak pudar meski sudah bertambah usia. Awalnya, wanita paruh baya itu kira putranya akan semakin dewasa seiring berjalannya waktu. Namun ternyata, Dewa memang menciptakan Putranya seperti itu. Bebal.

Chanyeol merengut. Baekhyun buru-buru menatap Ibunda Chanyeol sampai mereka bertemu pandang. Wanita cantik berambut hitam legam itu memasang raut penuh sesal, mewakilkan maaf atas ucapan Putranya barusan.

"Maafkan aku, _My Lady_ ," Baekhyun berucap sambil menundukkan kepala.

Bagaimanapun juga, adab di meja makan tak pernah membolehkan seseorang melempar makanan ke wajah orang lain. Ditambah lagi, di depan ibunya sendiri. Sebenci apapun Baekhyun, dia harus ingat bahwa dia lebih beritikad dari Chanyeol.

Heechul berdehem, mencoba mengambil alih atensi, "Reine dan Arosa membutuhkan kalian untuk segera kembali. Tenaga penyembuh terbaik ada di telapak tangan kalian, _My Lady_. Aku harap angin musim dingin tidak akan melemahkan para kuda."

Baekhyun sontak menatap Ibunya yang duduk di seberang meja, "Ibu akan pulang?"

Benar saja, Ibunya langsung mengangguk. Kalau begitu, Ibu Chanyeol juga akan pulang ke rumahnya di selatan. Baekhyun tak bisa membayangkan keadaan dimana dua wanita paling netral itu pergi dari sekitarnya. Dia dan Chanyeol mungkin bisa bertingkah seliar-liarnya karena hanya Ibu masing-masing yang bisa mengendalikan mereka.

"Aku juga harus pulang kalau begitu!" Baekhyun bangkit sampai kaki kursi menjerit menggesek lantai batu.

Wanita bermata biru di seberangnya menggeleng, "pulanglah setelah cucu pertama ibu lahir."

Siwon dan Heechul terlihat sudah tak memiliki kata-kata untuk menahan Baekhyun yang sedang meluap-luap. Chanyeol juga kentara sekali terlihat tak mau ditinggalkan, namun dia memilih untuk diam.

Menurutnya, merengek seperti bocah usia lima tak akan membuat Ibunya tinggal.

"Chanyeol, Reine dan seluruh negeri berharap padamu," Ibunya mengusap bahu lebar itu dengan lembut.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "seluruh negeri saja tidak tahu kalau aku hidup."

Ibunya menjatuhkan tangan dengan lesu. Sudah sekitar empat hari mereka tinggal di kastil tua ini namun nyatanya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak semudah itu untuk akur. Prediksi mereka tentang saling jatuh cinta dengan cepat juga meleset jauh.

Baekhyun punya pesona yang bukan main gemilang, juga Chanyeol pun sama menariknya. Manusiawi kalau mereka bisa menyukai fisik satu sama lain terlebih dahulu sebagai modal awal saling mengikat.

Namun kenyataannya, dua insan ini layaknya batu yang bertubrukan dengan batu. Saling terpental dan hanya akan menempel kalau dipaksa saja.

Heechul bangkit dari kusinya untuk mengambil alih kitab di atas meja, "Aku tegaskan sekali lagi. Tugas ini bukanlah sebuah pilihan. Kitab Gringerwald sudah menetapkan kalian berdua sebagai satu-satunya penyelamat. Aku harap kalian mempertimbangkan darah ratusan anak yang telah membanjiri Stormborn."

Para tabib pula merasa pusing bagaimana untuk membuat dua insan itu mau melaksanakan tugas mereka. Kalau saja Heechul bisa menggunakan sihir pemikat, dia pasti sudah memantrai kepala batu Baekhyun sejak awal.

Membuat dua lelaki itu saling jatuh cinta dengan sihir kedengarannya begitu menyenangkan. Pasti tak akan sememusingkan ini keadaannya.

Baekhyun menginterupsi, "sebentar, biar ku perjelas semua kebodohan ini. Kau bilang keturunan kami bisa mengalahkan penyihir itu? Maksudku, bayi kecil melawan seorang penyihir gila? Apa kau sudah menukar otakmu dengan sekilo ubi?"

"Kau saja tak mau membuatnya untuk apa menanyakan itu?" sahut Heechul.

Semua orang sontak menatapnya dengan tatapan menyudutkan. Baekhyun sadar bahwa dalam permasalahan ini, dia lah yang menjadi si rumit. Chanyeol mungkin sudah setuju dengan gagasan memiliki keturunan dengannya, namun dirinya sendiri belum.

Langkahnya menapak menjauhi meja makan yang masih dihuni lima orang yang lain. Siwon mengusap wajah, mencoba menutupi ekspresi lelahnya. Dua wanita di sana juga tak kalah putus asa. Apalagi Chanyeol.

Heechul berteriak dari dari kursi dan yakin kalau Baekhyun masih bisa mendengar, "musim dingin akan segera tiba, Baekhyun! Tahun ini bisa jadi yang terpanjang!"

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Baekhyun tak tahu kabar kelanjutan rapat menyebalkan yang tadi dia sudahi secara sepihak. Baginya, membahas hal yang tidak akan terjadi sama saja membuang-buang waktu. Lebih baik dia pulang ke Arosa, menjadi tenaga penyembuh dan bukannya terus duduk di meja makan itu untuk membahas hal yang mustahil.

"Aku bosan diceramahi Heechul si rambut ilalang. Siwon juga malah memaksaku untuk memperkosamu saja malam ini," tiba-tiba Chanyeol duduk di sebelahnya.

Mereka berdua, entah bagaimana bisa duduk berdampingan setenang ini setelah segala hal yang telah terjadi. Baekhyun pikir mungkin dia sudah bosan bertengkar dengan para pria gila. Karena itu berarti dia juga gila.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Chanyeol selalu mengucapkan hal-hal yang menyulut amarahnya lagi-lagi. Dipelototinya mata kelinci Chanyeol sampai Pria itu sadar bahwa Baekhyun tak suka dengan cara bicaranya.

Pria selatan itu tersenyum, "tenang saja, aku tidak mau."

Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya pada sekawanan babi yang kemarin menggila karena ulah mereka. Kalau diingat-ingat, Baekhyun ingin saja menertawakan kejadian konyol itu. Kebodohan Chanyeol ternyata tak selalu berujung menyebalkan. Mengingatnya, sejenak beban di pundak Baekhyun lenyap.

Terkadang, kau harus jadi gila jika ingin melupakan masalahmu.

Chanyeol terlihat memetik beberapa helai ilalang yang tumbuh di sekitar menara. Memilinnya menjadi entah apa itu yang Baekhyun tak tahu akan jadi apa. Dia tak peduli.

"Kau yakin tidak mau menyelamatkan ratusan nyawa dari wabah penyakit ini, bersamaku?" tangan Chanyeol masih menyimpul ilalang saat Baekhyun menatapnya dalam.

Mungkin semua ini tak akan jadi rumit kalau saja Dia tak berbohong soal jatuh cinta. Baekhyun tentu tak akan se-anti ini terhadap Chanyeol kalau pengikatan mereka tak dilandaskan dusta.

Jadi, sebenarnya ini salah siapa?

"Seandainya aku menyukaimu, mungkin saja aku mau," bisik Baekhyun dengan samar.

Dan seluruh dedaunan yang tumbuh di sekitar juga tahu kalau Baekhyun begitu membenci lelaki itu sampai kutukannya menggantung di langit.

Chanyeol tersenyum payah, "berarti sudah mustahil ya?"

Baekhyun menunduk, tak mau menatap wajah memelas Chanyeol yang entah asli atau palsu itu. Untuk saat ini, menatap tanah di pijakan kakinya jauh lebih menenangkan daripada menatap mata coklat gelap Chanyeol yang emosional. Jujur saja, hatinya selalu terasa tak nyaman setiap tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan pulang ke Reine. Aku bisa menjadi tenaga penyembuh di sana. Cara lain untuk menjadi pahlawan, ya 'kan?" Ucap Chanyeol dengan begitu lantang.

Sontak saja, Baekhyun menoleh, "Kau tidak akan bisa pulang. Kita diasingkan di pulau terpencil yang dikelilingi lautan."

Chanyeol meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir, "Aku menemukan sampan mereka di pesisir. Dua tabib itu, selain cerewet mereka juga ceroboh."

Terkutuklah langit yang dengan tega menciptakan perasaan cemas di dalam hati Baekhyun. Mendengar niat Chanyeol untuk pergi, seharusnya Baekhyun bisa lebih tenang atau gembira sedikit saja.

Tapi kenapa rasanya tidak nyaman begini? Bahkan wajahnya saja tak bisa berbohong untuk tersenyum barang sesenti.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba bersimpuh di depannya. Pria itu meraih tangan kanan Baekhyun untuk dipijat jemarinya. Terasa dingin dan berkeringat. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat jemari-jemari kecil itu gemetaran di telapak tangannya yang jauh lebih lebar.

"Tenang saja. Mereka juga akan memulangkanmu saat tahu aku kabur. Biar aku yang disalahkan. Yang penting kita berdua bisa pulang," bibir yang berulang kali Baekhyun kutuk ucapannya itu tersenyum lebar.

Entah bagaimana terciptanya, tapi sebuah cincin ilalang yang sepertinya tadi Chanyeol pilin tau-tau tersemat di jari manis Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu menatap cincin ilalang itu dalam kekosongan. Relung hatinya yang sudah lama dia kunci seperti dipaksa untuk membuka.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Baekhyun," Chanyeol mencium cincin di jemarinya dengan lembut.

Mungkinkah, inilah perpisahan mereka berdua?

Wajah tampan itu diangkat untuk menatap mata si mungil yang kosong, "suka atau tidak, wajahmu cantik bukan main," tutup Chanyeol.

Pria itu bangkit untuk berjalan pergi. Semakin jauh, semakin jauh sampai tubuhnya hilang ditelan pepohonan. Seperti yang dia ucapkan, Chanyeol akan mencoba pulang ke selatan dengan menggunakan sampan. Baekhyun menatap punggung lebar itu tak berkedip.

Pikirnya, pasti Chanyeol hanya menguji apakah dia akan menahan Pria itu atau tidak.

Seperti yang lalu-lalu saja, sebagaimana Chanyeol selalu mempermainkannya.

Ya. Pasti seperti itu. Mungkin nanti malam dia akan kembali untuk mengejutkannya saat Baekhyun sedang tidur.

Ya. Pasti seperti itu. Mungkin ini semua hanya bentuk permainan Chanyeol yang lain.

Ya. Pasti seperti itu.

Tapi angin yang merembus ke wajahnya berkata bahwa Chanyeol akan pergi. Daun-daun pepohonan di sekitar juga berbisik bahwa Chanyeol tak akan kembali seperti yang Baekhyun kira. Dan saat itu juga, Baekhyun teringat sesuatu...

"Tidak...tidak...tidak," gumamnya panik.

Chanyeol sudah tak terjangkau pandangannya. Baekhyun buru-buru bangkit dan berlari mengejar Pria itu, mati-matian menahan takut yang menggelayuti hati. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia berdoa agar Dewa melindunginya dari segala bahaya.

"Jangan pergi...jangan pergi!" lelaki manis itu terus menggumam.

Terus berlari melewati pepohonan besar yang menghalangi langkahnya demi menemukan Chanyeol, sebelum semuanya terlambat. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun lupa untuk mengatakan ini? Jika sesuatu terjadi kepada Pria itu, Baekhyun tak yakin dia bisa melanjutkan hidup.

Dan saat dia sampai di pesisir pantai, Baekhyun tahu bahwa dia sudah terlambat karena di ujung sana, Chanyeol terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Dengan tubuhnya yang sudah kejang...

"CHANYEOL!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Bacods:**

Semoga alurku gak ngebosenin ya. Doain! Trus juga makasih karena masih sempetin baca. Keep healthy! Keep safe! I love you guys! Dangerously!

Yeaaa apdet bareng ama dua author pemakan capung! Hehe males ngetik namanya.


	4. Chapter 4

**Winter Is Coming:** White Horse

.

.

Atap batu itu berwarna hitam legam.

Tak tertata rapi pula tak terlihat jelas. Setiap garisnya juga terlihat bergoyang-goyang bak ombak di laut. Chanyeol membuka matanya pelan-pelan, mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk melalui jendela dua jengkal. Lima menit berkedip dalam kekosongan, dia baru sadar kalau atap itu adalah atap batu kamarnya.

Chanyeol seperti baru saja terbangun dari tidur lama dengan badan yang kaku. Mengerikannya, dia pula tak mengenakan sehelai benangpun. Chanyeol sontak merabai tubuh untuk memeriksa bahwa seluruhnya masih utuh.

Dan terimakasih kepada Dewa, sejaripun dia tak kehilangan.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dengan Baekhyun yang mengenakan baju serba putih berjalan masuk. Dia terlihat begitu bersih dan tenang. Rambut hitamnya kini tersirat dengan kemilau abu-abu serupa kilap pedang. Chanyeol jadi ragu. Dia masih di bumi atau telah berada di surga?

"Kau Baekhyun atau jelmaan bidadari?" Chanyeol tanpa segan bertanya selagi sosok mungil itu berjalan ke arah perapian.

"Aku orang yang sangat membencimu," jawab bibir tipis itu terdengar sedingin salju.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas lega karena itu berarti dia masih hidup, "Kau Baekhyun."

Pria itu memperhatikan bagaimana Baekhyun menyalakan api dengan dua bongkah batu. Baekhyun amatlah bekerja keras hanya untuk membuat ruangannya hangat. Mungkin karena Chanyeol tak memakai pakaian sehelaipun.

Atau karena angin musim dingin yang berembus semakin kencang.

Setelah perapian dikuasai api, Baekhyun berjalan menuju meja di sebelah untuk mengambil beberapa kain baju.

Yang langsung dilemparkan ke wajah Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba akal jahilnya muncul, "Haha, bagus kan?"

Pria selatan itu mencoba menggoda Baekhyun yang pasti sudah melihat alat bercintanya. Chanyeol patut bangga dengan bagian tubuhnya itu karena tak banyak lelaki di Reine yang mampu menyaingi ukurannya.

Dulu saat dia masih sering mandi di sungai, beberapa lelaki tak segan untuk membandingkan ukuran alat kelamin mereka. Barang siapa paling 'raksasa' maka dia berhak mendapatkan gadis perawan atau lelaki perjaka di desa. Yang paling cantik dan paling menarik.

Baekhyun membuang tatapannya ke sembarang arah, "Kau tidak penasaran kenapa bisa terbangun begini?" rupanya lelaki ini tak terlalu suka membahas ukuran kemaluan.

Chanyeol memberengut, "Aku lebih penasaran dengan apa saja yang kau lakukan padaku, selagi aku pingsan."

"Aku sangat ingin membunuhmu," sahut Baekhyun sambil menyodorkan segelas ramuan berwarna hijau pekat dengan bau yang kental dengan aroma ilalang Sobuti. Tanaman yang terkenal bukan main pahit.

Chanyeol tertawa mengejek, "penipu."

Diminumnya ramuan yang tadi lelaki utara itu berikan selagi Baekhyun tak bereaksi apa-apa. Dia terlihat amat kelabu hari ini dan begitu berbeda dengan biasanya. Baekhyun seperti baru saja kehilangan cahaya di kehidupannya, atau mungkin dia sedang sakit?

"Kau mencoba kabur kemarin dan aku lupa memberitahumu bahwa pulau ini sudah diberi pagar sihir. Ibuku yang memantrai agar kau dan aku tidak macam-macam. Maaf, karena kecerobohanku kau nyaris mati, Chanyeol." Sesal Baekhyun sambil duduk di pinggiran tempat tidurnya yang mengkerit.

Dalam ruangan gelap yang hanya ditembus sedikit sinar mentari, Baekhyun tak segan menampakkan raut menyesalnya.

Chanyeol langsung memahami kenapa lelaki ini bersikap begitu kelabu.

"Apa kau menangis saat tahu aku nyaris mati?" tanya Chanyeol.

Raut Baekhyun langsung menajam. Dia menggeleng.

"Apa kau tidak khawatir sedikit saja?"

Baekhyun lagi menggeleng.

Chanyeol tertawa sambil menghabiskan teguk terakhir ramuan di tangan. Semua yang terjadi dalam hidupnya mendadak terasa pahit, "Kau pasti sangat senang, Baekhyun."

Bodoh sekali dia karena berharap di dunia ini akan ada seseorang selain sang Ibu yang akan mengkhawatirkannya. Chanyeol tak akan berharap begitu lagi di masa mendatang karena ilalang Sobuti saja kalah pahitnya.

"Aku tidak sejahat tutur katamu, Chanyeol," suara bisikan Baekhyun masih sempat terdengar di telinga.

Chanyeol menatap lelaki itu dalam sesal yang terasa asing. Dia tak pernah merasa sekesal ini dengan ucapannya sendiri sejak kata pertamanya dulu semasa bayi. Chanyeol tak pernah merutuki ke bar-barannya dalam berkata seperti saat ini sejak lahir.

Sepertinya, dia memang selalu jahat dalam berucap. Chanyeol hanya terlalu sombong untuk memikirkan perasaan lawan bicaranya. Pria itu menunduk sambil memakai celana katun yang tadi Baekhyun berikan sambil membatin.

Mungkin karena dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama hewan di hutan, Chanyeol jadi tak tahu bagaimana adab berbicara dengan manusia yang perlu diperhatikan hatinya.

Selesai mengenakan celana, Chanyeol duduk bersimpuh di depan Baekhyun. Tangan-tangan besar itu meraih pergelangan kaki lelaki itu untuk dipijat.

"Aku bisa mati menyesal kemarin karena tidak mengakui kekagumanku padamu. Kau sangat menawan. Belum pernah seumur hidup aku bertemu dengan laki-laki seperti dirimu. Baekhyun, Kau itu elok bukan main," pijatannya naik ke betis.

Baekhyun menampik tangan Chanyeol agar berhenti. Wajahnya tegas menolak perlakuan pria itu yang mungkin saja dibuat hanya untuk membuat dirinya bisa dimaafkan. Bagi Baekhyun, Chanyeol itu memakai banyak topeng dan berjubah kepalsuan.

Seperti tahu isi pikiran lelaki di hadapannya, Chanyeol mengelak, "Aku memang terkenal suka menggombal, tapi bukan berarti aku selalu melakukannya. Kali ini Aku jujur padamu dan kumohon jangan Kau lupakan."

Tangan Baekhyun naik kembali, memberikan ijin kepada Chanyeol untuk melanjutkan pijatan.

Lelaki mungil itu berbisik, "jika saja kemarin kau mati, apa yang akan kau sesali?"

Jika saja kemarin Chanyeol mati, hari ini Baekhyun tak tahu harus bagaimana.

Jika saja kemarin Chanyeol mati, itu berarti karena kesalahannya.

Dan jika saja kemarin Chanyeol benar-benar mati...

"Aku akan sangat menyesal karena belum pernah memperlakukanmu selayaknya suamiku."

Baekhyun terhenyak. Diremasnya kain selimut yang Baekhyun duduki karena betapa lelahnya dia selama ini sudah menutupi perasaannya. Tujuh lapis langit juga tahu bahwa dia terlanjur menaruh hati kepada Chanyeol sejak rapat itu. Dan terpaksa menariknya lagi setelah pengakuan Chanyeol tentang kebohongannya malam itu juga.

Semudah itu jatuh cinta, semudah itu pula dibuat lara.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir, merasakan setetes airmata meluncur jatuh di pergelangan tangan Chanyeol. Pria itu menghentikan pijatannya, mendongak untuk memastikan air mata itu milik siapa.

Dan benar saja, Baekhyun menangis.

Lelaki malang itu berbisik, "Chanyeol, Kau bilang kalau cintamu itu palsu, kau pasti tidak tahu sebesar apa kekecewaanku. Kau bilang kau akan pulang ke rumahmu di Reine, kau pasti tidak tahu sebesar apa kesedihanku. Juga, kau hampir mati kemarin dan tentu saja kau tidak akan tahu seberapa besar ketakutanku. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Chanyeol. Kau tidak tahu."

Baru kali ini pria besar itu rasa, melihat orang lain terisak seolah bisa mematahkan seluruh tulang di tubuh. Baru kali ini pula, melihat seseorang meneteskan begitu banyak airmata serasa menyesakkan relung dadanya. Chanyeol berpikir, kenapa?

Dia sudah sering melihat para Ibu terisak menangisi kepergian anaknya karena wabah penyakit. Dia juga sudah sering melihat para Ayah meneteskan begitu banyak airmata karena kehilangan putra-putrinya.

Chanyeol pikir, kenapa?

Barulah setelah dia temukan isakan dan airmata itu pada Baekhyun, Chanyeol menemukan jawabannya. Yang tak lain karena Dia-lah penyebab dari semua kesedihan yang lelaki itu rasakan. Dia-lah penyebab kenapa Baekhyun menangis dan merasakan sakit.

"Sudah berapa kali aku menyakitimu? Dua? Tiga? Sepuluh? Seribu?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghentikan isakannya yang pasti akan terbuang sia-sia. Dia tak ingin jatuh lagi untuk kedua kali. Lelaki mungil itu mengusap pipinya yang basah, "terlalu banyak sampai tak sempat kuhitung," jawabnya sendu.

Benar apa kata pendahulu. Jika kau tak seberani ksatria, janganlah mudah jatuh cinta. Kalau cinta berakhir bahagia, kau akan menangisinya. Kalau cinta berakhir menyedihkan, kau akan sangat menangisinya.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba menarik diri. Ditatapnya Baekhyun yang sorotnya berubah merah, habis menangis. Pria itu tahu, bahwa meminta maaf saja tidak akan cukup. Maka digigitlah pucuk jari telunjuknya sampai mengalirkan darah. Ditempelkan jarinya itu ke lantai batu tempat dia berpijak sampai darahnya meresap di sana.

Pria itu sedang membuat sumpah.

"Aku akan memenuhi satu permintaanmu, aku bersumpah demi darahku yang sudah ku janjikan kepada bumi, aku akan mewujudkannya untukmu."

Dengan penuh keyakinan, Baekhyun menyempurnakan sumpah itu, "Aku ingin kita berpisah setelah keturunan kita lahir ke dunia. Aku yang akan merawat dan menemaninya sampai dewasa. Demi darah yang telah kau janjikan kepada bumi, kau akan mewujudkannya untukku."

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

"Oh anak muda jaman sekarang kenapa susah sekali dimengerti!"

Heechul langsung berkicau setelah Chanyeol menceritakan sumpah yang kemarin dia dan Baekhyun sempurnakan. Tabib berambut panjang nan putih itu sampai mondar-mandir tak henti hanya untuk memahami kenapa Baekhyun meminta perpisahan.

Sampai mengabaikan kuda putih yang tadi dia sikat kulitnya untuk menghilangkan jamur dan kotoran.

Chanyeol mengibaskan tangan, "Heechul, dia itu memang rumit."

"Bersetubuh itu bukan sesuatu yang kau lakukan dengan hati. Bersetubuh hanya seperti saat kau menjahit baju. Kau tusuk masuk jarummu, tarik keluar lalu kau tusuk lagi sampai selesai. Chanyeol, kau pasti sudah sering melakukannya," jelas Heechul dengan kesal.

Hal semudah itu mengapa dua lelaki ini tak bisa melakukannya? Toh rasanya juga tak akan terlalu buruk malah cenderung memabukkan. Dan bukankah mereka berdua sedang berada dalam masa dimana hasrat bercinta sedang menggebu? Kenapa Chanyeol hanya diam saja seolah dia tak punya cara untuk memancing gairah Baekhyun keluar?

Tiba-tiba Heechul menyadari sesuatu...

"Kau belum pernah?" Heechul berbisik sambil mendekat.

Bahasa tubuh Chanyeol langsung berubah rikuh, seolah membenarkan dugaan Heechul barusan.

Tiba-tiba, Heechul tertawa, "ya ampun, hahaha! Pantas saja Baekhyun tak mau! Kau pasti akan tertawa saat Baekhyun mulai menghisap-" buru-buru, Chanyeol membekap mulut sialan Heechul yang teriakannya mengalahkan raungan singa.

Tabib gila ini sepertinya sedang menabuh genderang perang, Chanyeol rasa. Heechul langsung menggigit jari Chanyeol sampai pria itu melonjak kesakitan. Juga sedikit mengeluarkan umpatan dan kutukan.

"Aku hanya terlalu sibuk berburu di hutan! Aku ini lelaki perkasa!" Chanyeol balas membentak sambil menuding-nuding hidung Heechul.

Tabib itu mendesis, "Kau mencabuli hewan kalau begitu?"

"ARKH! KENAPA SEMUA ORANG MENGIRA KALAU AKU SUKA MENCABULI HEWAN!?"

Setelah teriakan itu menggema di seluruh langit, Chanyeol baru menyadari bahwa Baekhyun sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Chanyeol buru-buru memperbaiki rambut yang tadi dia acak-acak lalu berdehem membenahi pita suara.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol menyapa.

Lelaki utara itu mengangguk sekali sambil mencoba menyembunyikan senyuman yang entah apa itu maknanya. Chanyeol jadi tambah gugup. Jangan katakan kalau Baekhyun mengetahui tentang dirinya yang masih perjaka...

"Aku datang untuk melihat kudanya. Cantik sekali," tangan Baekhyun membelai rambut yang tumbuh di punggung kuda itu dengan lembut.

Heechul menyenggol lengan Chanyeol, memberi isyarat bahwa inilah saatnya pria itu melepaskan keperjakaannya. Sambil membawa ember air dan sikat, Heechul berjalan pergi untuk membiarkan dua lelaki ini menghabiskan waktu.

"Aku pandai berkuda," mendadak Chanyeol pamer.

Baekhyun masih sibuk membelai kuda putih di hadapan, "orang-orang selatan pandai berkuda," Baekhyun beralih menatap mata Chanyeol yang serupa milik kelinci, "orang utara lebih suka berlari bersama kawanan serigala."

Itu berarti, Baekhyun tak bisa berkuda...

"Mau berkuda denganku?"

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Baekhyun sudah duduk di atas pelana saat Chanyeol mengarahkan tangannya untuk memegang kendali lasso. Mereka berencana untuk pergi berkuda mengelilingi pulau sambil menemani matahari kembali ke ufuk barat.

"Pegang ini dengan erat. Dia hanya akan berjalan mengikuti arah kau menarik lasso nya," jelas Chanyeol lalu ikut naik dan duduk di belakang Baekhyun.

Pria itu meraih lasso yang juga Baekhyun genggam, "Kita berkuda ke pedalaman saja. Heechul bilang, kita bisa menemukan ladang bunga Luphias putih jika terus berjalan ke barat."

Baekhyun mengangguk, mencoba menyamarkan gugup. Pasalnya, Chanyeol seperti sedang memeluknya dan kedekatan mereka berdua kali ini begitu intim. Baru kali ini mereka bisa sedekat ini mengingat betapa berlawanannya dia dan Chanyeol.

"Kudanya sudah terlatih, Baekhyun," baru setelah Chanyeol memberitahunya, bahu tegang Baekhyun langsung melemas.

Entah dia ini tegang karena baru pertama kali berkuda atau karena Chanyeol sedang setengah memeluknya? Mungkin keduanya atau yang kedua? Sepertinya yang kedua, Baekhyun rasa.

Chanyeol menarik lassonya sejajar, otomatis kudanya mulai berjalan.

Arah matahari terbit jadi tujuan selagi keduanya larut dalam kediaman. Derap langkah kuda yang menapak perlahan di tanah jadi musik untuk mereka berdua. Sesungguhnya, ini bukanlah sebuah latihan berkuda seperti biasanya.

Baekhyun berusaha untuk menyembunyikan suara setiap dia menelan ludah. Jangan sampai Chanyeol tahu bahwa dia bertambah gugup ketika tangan pria itu mulai merabai perutnya. Baekhyun tahu semua ini akan segera dimulai.

"Aku sudah bersumpah untukmu," bisik Chanyeol dengan suaranya yang sengaja direndahkan.

Bahu Baekhyun semakin lemas dibuatnya. Telapak tangan Chanyeol juga sudah menyeruak masuk ke balik baju katun yang dia kenakan. Membelai, mengusap dan menyambangi setiap inchi kulit hingga jemari itu sampai di puncak dadanya. Baekhyun menegang dalam kegelisahan.

Tubuhnya langsung terlonjak saat Chanyeol menggesekkan telunjuknya di kedua puting dada Baekhyun yang mulai keras.

"Aah Chanyeol," Baekhyun mulai bernafas dengan berat.

Betapa susahnya dia saat ini untuk tetap fokus mengendalikan kuda selagi Chanyeol menjamahi tubuhnya dengan senikmat ini. Ditambah lagi, bibir yang sudah sering menyakiti perasaannya itu juga mencium dan mencumbu lehernya dengan tak kalah nikmat.

Baekhyun bisa saja melepaskan tali lasso ini dan membiarkan kudanya berjalan sesuka hati agar bisa meraih tangan Chanyeol di balik pakaiannya. Tapi bisa gawat kalau sampai mereka tersesat.

"Berhenti, aah berhenti!" Baekhyun merengek semakin keras karena tangan kiri Chanyeol mulai memijat gundukan kecil di balik celananya.

Pria itu benar-benar ingin mewujudkan sumpahnya secepat ini. Baekhyun tak mampu melawan karena sungguh, tubuhnya benar-benar ingin disentuh. Hasratnya sudah ke ubun-ubun hingga matanya terpejam merasakan pijatan di penisnya terasa semakin cepat.

Kepalanya menggeleng dan mendongak, mencoba mengimbangi desiran-desiran yang menggelitik seluruh tubuh. Baekhyun sudah benar-benar tenggelam dalam gairah yang pria itu buat.

Chanyeol menjilat daun telinganya, membuat Baekhyun meloloskan desahan halus dari bibir.

"Akan ku buktikan padamu kalau aku benar perkasa."

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Di tempat lain di naungan waktu yang sama, Heechul dan Siwon sedang membicarakan sebuah hal.

Tabib yang memiliki kumis tebal menutup kitab Gringerwald setelah membaca paragraf terakhir di bab kesembuhan.

"Kota Zattnas sudah kehabisan obat-obatan. Mereka juga dilanda kelaparan," ucap Heechul sambil menggulung kembali sepotong surat yang tadi seekor merpati antarkan.

Siwon mengusap wajahnya putus asa, "bagaimana dengan mereka berdua?"

Heechul meletakan potongan surat itu ke atas meja Siwon, "Baekhyun sudah setuju untuk memiliki keturunan."

Tabib berambut panjang itu mengambil alih kitab peninggalan Raja pertama Stormborn agar bisa di simpan ke tempat yang tidak dapat dijangkau siapapun. Terutama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak ingin mereka membacanya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Bacods:**

Di cut dulu yak hemeh-hemehnya, lanjut next chap. Ada saran gaya gak? Hehe.

He. Hehe.

Aaaaaaapdet bareng sama koala **Cussonsbaekby!** Grepe grepe grepe grepe!


	5. Chapter 5

**Winter Is Coming:** Tower of Gold

.

.

"Akan Ku buktikan padamu kalau aku benar perkasa," bisik Chanyeol dengan suaranya yang serupa gemuruh gunung berapi.

Baekhyun terengah dalam usahanya untuk mengendalikan kuda selagi Chanyeol mencumbui kulit leher dan penisnya. Pria itu menjilat setelah menghisap satu titik di belakang telinga dan terakhir menciumnya lembut. Kepala Baekhyun mengawang, terpejam sampai tak sadar kalau sebelah tangannya berpijak pada punggung kuda mereka.

"Turun...turun dulu," Baekhyun berucap setengah melenguh.

Chanyeol tak benar mengindahkan permintaan lelaki kecil itu karena tangan kirinya yang luang mulai menyusup ke belakang. Tubuh Baekhyun membusung maju ketika jemari besar Chanyeol terasa merambati celah di kedua pantat.

Benar saja, seujung jari Chanyeol mulai mengelus permukaan luar anusnya. Menggesek bibir lubang di sana dengan gerakan memutar dan menekan.

"Aaa-aahh. Turun, Chanyeol," terlalu banyak cumbuan di seluruh tubuh, membuat Baekhyun tak mampu lagi mengontrol ucapan.

Chanyeol benar-benar mengujinya dengan ciuman yang dijatuhkan di leher dan pijtan di penis. Baekhyun sudah tak ingat dengan kuda yang harus dia arahkan dan kini lebih disibukkan dengan bagaimana caranya menghadapi kenikmatan yang menyiksa tubuh.

"Aku tahu sedikit lagi," Chanyeol mempercepat pijatan tangannya pada penis berkedut itu.

Dengan sangat kurang ajar, ibu jarinya menyumbat lubang di ujung penis Baekhyun. Rasanya bukan main menyiksa karena seluruh sengatan-sengatan itu bertumpuk di ujung namun Chanyeol menyumbatnya. Baekhyun sontak meremas punggung kuda yang dia tunggangi sebagai pelampiasan.

Dan benar saja, kuda yang mereka tumpangi langsung memekik kesakitan. Dua kaki depannya terangkat sampai dua orang yang menungganginya terjungkal. Jelas saja, tanah adalah pendaratan mereka selanjutnya.

Kuda putih itu mengikik dengan keras, mengentakkan kaki-kakinya ke tanah sebelum akhirnya kabur.

Baekhyun membuka mata saat dirasa, tubuhnya tak bertemu dengan kerasnya bumi. Ternyata semua rasa nyaman ini berasal dari tubuh Chanyeol. Ya, karena tubuhnya mendarat di atas tubuh pria itu bak roti lapis buatan Mama Julia yang bukan main lezat.

"Minggir!" Baekhyun mencoba bangkit, namun Chanyeol masih memeluknya, dengan erat.

Pria itu tak banyak bergerak dan entah apa alasannya, tapi Chanyeol jelas sedang menahan tawa.

"Ppfftttt.." Pria itu menatap Baekhyun sambil mencoba meredam tawanya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan? Minggir!"

Tiba-tiba saja, tawa Chanyeol meledak tanpa ampun, "Hahahahah!"

Terjatuh dari kuda saat keduanya sedang mencoba memulai sebuah percintaan tubuh, menurut Chanyeol semua ini begitu lucu. Membuatnya tak henti tertawa dengan Baekhyun yang masih menindihnya.

Bukannya kesal, lelaki mungil itu malah terpana. Dia tak pernah melihat Chanyeol tertawa selepas ini. Seluruh giginya ikut tertawa saat pria itu tertawa. Kerutan di sudut matanya juga ikut tertawa saat pria itu tertawa. Bahkan lesung di pipinya juga ikut tertawa saat Chanyeol tertawa.

Semua garis tawa itu tergambar jelas di penglihatan Baekhyun dan terasa bergetar di dalam. Dan masih saja, Baekhyun terpana.

Manakala Chanyeol tertawa, maka dunia juga akan serupa.

"Aah Baekhyunah," Chanyeol menyebut namanya di akhir sambil menyurutkan tawa.

Cara pria itu terengah sambil menyebut namanya, entah kenapa membuat tubuh Baekhyun gemetar. Sengatan-sengatan itu tiba-tiba saja kembali dan meluncur turun ke tengah selangkangan.

Baekhyun buru-buru menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol saat penisnya melepaskan apa yang tadi sempat tersumbat.

"Aahh-angh!" teriaknya tak tahu malu.

Sementara di sana, Chanyeol terbelalak matanya. Apa yang baru saja terjadi adalah benar-benar di luar dugaan. Pikir Chanyeol saja, atau memang Baekhyun ini memiliki ketertarikan sensual yang berlebihan terhadap suara tawanya? Entahlah.

Kuda yang tadi mereka tunggangi sudah lenyap entah kemana. Tak terlihat barang jejak kakinya saja. Hanya tinggal nafas terengah Baekhyun yang menemani senja kemerahan, juga rasa ingin tahu Chanyeol yang semakin dalam.

Pria itu mencoba mendapatkan tatapan Baekhyun kembali. Diangkatnya rahang lelaki mungil itu dari dadanya, "Aku baru tahu kalau senyumanku bisa membuatmu sepuas ini," bisik suara dalam itu serupa angin.

Baekhyun jelas tersipu malu, namun sifat jual mahalnya itu masih lebih mendominasi, "lalu apa? Kau mau menunggangiku sambil tertawa seperti idiot?"

"Menunggangimu?" Chanyeol mengernyit dahinya, "Aku tidak suka melihat punggung. Wajah elokmu saja kalau boleh."

Baekhyun langsung menundukkan wajah lagi. Jangan sampai Pria sialan ini tahu kalau semburat merah di pipinya terlihat. Nanti Chanyeol bisa besar kepalanya.

Dengan terburu, Baekhyun bangkit dari pelukan Chanyeol sambil membersihkan baju dari cairannya sendiri. Lelaki berambut hitam kemilau abu itu berdecih sebal, "selesaikan saja tugasmu! Tak perlu banyak bicara!"

Tiba-tiba, Chanyeol langsung melepaskan celananya dan dijatuhkan ke tanah. Baekhyun sontak memalingkan mukanya setengah main gugup karena apa yang selama ini tersembunyi di balik sana sudah dia lihat bentuknya.

Ukurannya dua kali atau tiga kali lebih besar dari miliknya. Baekhyun merutuki diri. Dia juga lelaki, apa yang dia makan pasti tak jauh-jauh dari apa yang juga Chanyeol makan, namun kenapa miliknya bisa sekecil ini? Betapa takdir sudah berlaku sangat tidak adil.

"Lepaskan celanamu juga!" Chanyeol berseru.

Baekhyun memberanikan diri berbalik. Lelaki utara itu melihat bagaimana kini, Chanyeol hanya mengenakan pakaian ladang yang sudah kotor karena terkena tanah. Baekhyun membuang tatap. Sesuatu yang menggantung di sana bahkan terlihat saat dia tak bermaksud melihatnya.

Huh, terlalu terlihat untuk tidak dilihat.

"Ayo lepaskan! Kau memintaku untuk menyelesaikan ini, bukan?" seruan Chanyeol berubah menjadi protes.

Baekhyun tak kunjung melepas celananya dan kesabaran Chanyeol sudah berada di ubun-ubun. Pria itu sendiri yang akhirnya melepaskan baju ladang Baekhyun lalu menarik celananya sampai telanjang betul. Lantas dengan acuh meletakan satu setel baju itu ke sembarang tempat. Baekhyun langsung menutupi penisnya yang sudah lengket itu dengan kedua tangan.

Sialnya, Chanyeol menyingkirkan tangannya.

Melirik sebentar milik Baekhyun, pria itu langsung tersenyum miring, " _hola_ , _Coccinia Grandis_ ," ejeknya, menyebut 'milik' Baekhyun itu hanya sebesar bayi timun.

Lelaki mungil disana mendesis kesal dan berniat untuk menendang penis Chanyeol sampai patah, namun terlambat. Chanyeol langsung menggandeng tangannya memasuki hutan. Berjalan lebih ke dalam, menjauhi arah matahari terbenam.

Punggung lebar Chanyeol ditatapnya dalam diam. Baekhyun membayangkan badan tegap itu nanti akan mengungkungnya. Tidakkah Chanyeol terlalu besar dan dirinya terlewat mungil? Bisa saja dia mati kehabisan nafas karena tertindih si bodoh nan besar ini. Pikiran Baekhyun meliar dengan sangat mengerikan.

Mungkin ini hanya ketakutan seseorang yang merasa dirinya akan diperkosa?

Baekhyun langsung menggeleng. Chanyeol mana mungkin bisa memperkosa melihat pria itu sendiri saja masih perjaka.

"Ah ketemu!" Pekikan itu memecah lamunan.

Chanyeol meraih setangkai bunga berbentuk kantung sari yang tangkainya dipenuhi duri-duri kecil. Pria itu memetiknya pelan karena kilau ujung durinya saja sudah menusuk penglihatan, belum lagi kalau menembus kulit.

Tiba-tiba, cairan yang tadi tersimpan di kantung bunga itu dituangkan be kedua bahu Baekhyun. Meleleh turun membasahi seluruh dada dan perutnya dengan lengket.

"Apa yang kau-Ini apa?" Baekhyun melepas protes.

Chanyeol membuang kantung bunga yang sudah habis sarinya dan mendorong tubuh Baekhyun untuk berbaring di atas rumput, "madu Thornsburri. Aku akan membersihkan semua yang ada di tubuhmu. Tenang saja."

Sedetik sebelum lidah Chanyeol mendarat pada kulit mulus di perutnya, tangan Baekhyun mendorong wajah itu menjauh, "bagaimana kalau ini beracun?" ucapnya penuh cemas.

Betapa senangnya hati Chanyeol melihat bagaimana raut khawatir Baekhyun ini timbul hanya untuknya.

Pria itu tanpa sungkan menjilat permukaan perut, naik ke dada Baekhyun dengan pelan namun teliti.

"Yang beracun itu wajahmu, Baek."

"Aahh Chanyeol," tak ayal, Baekhyun langsung membusung dadanya. Lelaki itu entah sadar atau tidak, sudah menyarangkan tangannya di sela-sela helaian rambut hitam Chanyeol.

Menarik dan mendorong kepala Pria itu untuk menjilat kemanapun asal bisa mengobati hasrat yang sudah memenuhi seluruh tubuh. Bak kehilangan jati dirinya, bibir tipis itu terus melenguh minta disentuh, "Chanyeola..."

Senja di ufuk barat sudah benar hilang. Langit senja sudah berubah gelap dan madu di seluruh tubuh Baekhyun pula sudah habis. Chanyeol menjilat naik dari tulang selangka ke rahang. Baekhyun mendongak memberi jalan, membiarkan seluruh lehernya habis dicicipi.

Chanyeol menjilat sudut bibir tipis Baekhyun dan berhenti di sana. Membiarkan lelaki mungil yang sudah haus sentuhan itu bernafas terengah.

"Kau sudah pernah berciuman dengan siapa?" tanya Chanyeol tak lepas menautkan tatapannya dengan Baekhyun.

Lelaki di bawah kungkungannya itu tersenyum mengejek, "Kau keberatan kalau bukan yang pertama?"

Tau-tau, bibir keduanya bertemu. Chanyeol yang lebih dulu menjemput dan mulai menjamah setiap inchi belah bibir itu dengan lembut. Menghisap, menjilat dan mencoba mencicipi lebih jauh ke dalam mulut. Namun Baekhyun tak banyak membalas.

Saat Pria besar itu membuka mata dan mendapati Baekhyun terpejam begitu rapat, senyumannya mengembang dengan bangga.

"Aku yang pertama," bisik Chanyeol tak luntur senyumnya.

Entah angin apa yang membawa rasa bangga itu menyelubungi dada dengan sangat menyenangkan. Chanyeol langsung saja menjemput kembali bibir itu dan lagi, menggerayangi tubuh lengket Baekhyun dengan jemarinya.

Lelaki mungil itu melenguh keras ketika jemari Chanyeol meremas bongkah pantatnya. Satu jari menyeruak masuk membelah, Baekhyun langsung gelisah. Kedua tangannya meremas bahu Chanyeol saat jari pria itu menusuk masuk. Membelah dan menggesek dinding rektumnya dengan telaten.

"Mmhh," lenguhannya tertelan oleh hisapan Chanyeol di dalam mulutnya.

Tubuh Baekhyun yang belum terbiasa dimasuki benda seasing itu menggeliat tak nyaman. Lelaki mungil itu menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kewalahan di lekuk leher Chanyeol. Tentu saja agar pria itu tak melihatnya.

Baekhyun menahan keluhan yang sudah menggantung di bibir hanya agar semua ini segera selesai.

"Aku masuk," bisik suara rendah itu terasa menggetarkan.

Baekhyun menunggu dalam gelisah. Nafasnya memburu seirama dengan detak jantungnya yang berdengung memenuhi telinga. Ketika kedua tangan Chanyeol membuka pahanya, seluruh tubuh langsung dijalari hawa panas. Rasa takut lebih mendominasi sebenarnya karena Baekhyun akui, 'tongkat emas' Chanyeol tadi itu terlihat lumayan besar.

Bibir lubangnya tiba-tiba terasa digelitik, Baekhyun meremas bahu Chanyeol semakin keras. Kegelisahannya tumbuh menjadi sebesar raksasa.

Dan semakin besar ketika batang penis itu menembus masuk belum sepenuhnya, "Aa ahh! Sakit, sakit!" rintih bibir tipis itu sambil menjambak rambut Chanyeol tanpa ampun.

"Sakitnya hanya sebentar, Baek. Tahan sebentar!"

Satu dorongan tiba-tiba Chanyeol lakukan lagi tanpa meminta ijin. Baekhyun tersentak sampai matanya terbelalak tajam. Detik itu juga, Baekhyun pikir tubuhnya sudah terbelah menjadi dua.

"Chanyeol keluarkan! Keluarkan!" Baekhyun mencoba berontak, namun pria di atasnya segera mencumbuinya lagi. Mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakit.

Dan sekali lagi, Chanyeol mendorong masuk sampai penisnya habis tertelan ke dalam. Teriakan penuh rasa sakit Baekhyun terhisap oleh ciuman Chanyeol yang untungnya begitu memabukan.

Pria itu memisahkan tautan bibir mereka, melahirkan seutas bening tali saliva yang putus jatuh membasahi dagu Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu wajahnya indah diterpa sinar rembulan. Semburat merah mengembang di kedua pipi, dan bibirnya terlihat lebih merekah ketimbang biasanya.

Kalau saja mereka berdua saling cinta, Chanyeol tak akan ragu untuk memuja wajah itu dengan ribuan ciuman. Tapi tugasnya malam ini harus segera diselesaikan.

Pria itu mengerutkan alis, hendak bertanya bolehkah dia bergerak untuk memulai persetubuhan mereka?

Ajaibnya, Baekhyun mengangguk.

Pinggul Chanyeol langsung bergerak pelan, tak terburu-buru. Mata sabit yang tak henti ditatap itu terpejam kuat, mencoba menahan sensasi asing yang ditimbulkan oleh gesekan penis besar Chanyeol di dalam tubuhnya. Milik Baekhyun berkedut sakit.

"Aah aangh," rintihan kesakitan mulai terdengar menjadi desahan penuh giarah. Desah demi desah mulai terdengar riuh.

Pejaman mata Baekhyun melembut seiring dengan terbiasanya batang penis Chanyeol menggesek dan mencoba menemukan prostatnya. Persetubuhan mereka mulai berirama, temponya makin menggila. Keringat keduanya bercampur dan membasahi tubuh.

"Baekhyunah," geraman tertahan Chanyeol membelai telinga.

Bibir tipis itu menyahut dengan desahan dan lenguhan. Baekhyun pikir dia sudah kehilangan kendalinya karena dimabuk nikmat. Kakinya melingkar di pinggang Chanyeol untuk mengencangkan penyatuan mereka. Memperdalam jangkauan penis gagah itu agar semakin dalam bertemu dengan surganya.

Bukan main menakjubkan. Chanyeol tak henti menggumamkan betapa dia memuja Baekhyun dengan bisikan-bisikan yang tanpa sadar dia ucap. Baekhyun tersenyum di sela lenguhan dan desahan.

 _Baekhyun...Baekhyun..._

 _Kau cantik...sangat cantik..._

 _Hanya denganmu...Baekhyun..._

 _Aku mau kau... Baekhyunah..._

Tepat setelah namanya disebut dengan begitu memuja, Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Darah di ujung kepala dan kaki terasa meluncur dan berkumpul di selangkangan. Baekhyun merasakan penisnya berkedut bukan main kuat sampai tiba-tiba seluruh rasa nikmatnya meledak keluar.

"Chanyeol! Aahh anghh!"

Benar saja, Baekhyun habis menjemput bintangnya. Chanyeol pula tak bisa berhenti barang sesaat saja karena penisnya terasa dibungkus sangat ketat ketika Baekhyun puas. Hentakan-hentakan itu semakin kuat hingga tubuh lemas di bawahnya tersentak mengikuti irama.

Chanyeol merasakan penisnya siap memuntahkan seluruh benih yang menumpuk di ujung. Dicengkeram erat pinggul Baekhyun agar menelan penisnya semakin dalam, "aah-Baekh!"

Pinggulnya ditekan begitu kuat hingga Baekhyun harus mengangkat pinggangnya dengan sisa-sisa tenaga. Chanyeol benar mengeluarkan seluruh benihnya di sana tanpa sisa. Hangatnya menjalar di dalam dengan ditemani nafas keduanya yang masih terengah.

Baekhyun melemaskan seluruh tubuhnya yang sudah habis-habisan digagahi Chanyeol. Lelaki itu dengan lemah mendorong tubuh yang sedari tadi mengungkungnya agar segera menjauh. Toh tugas mereka malam ini sudah selesai.

"Minggir dariku," ucap Baekhyun masih lemas.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Heechul bilang aku harus tertanam di dalam sampai salah satu benihku membuatmu hamil."

"Dan kau percaya?"

Pria selatan itu mengangguk dan entah mengapa, Baekhyun menangkapnya sebagai sesuatu yang lucu. Yang pantas dia tertawakan. Lelaki mungil itu sampai memukuli dada Chanyeol dengan lemah karena betapa penurutnya Chanyeol kepada Heechul.

"Ah!" Baekhyun memekik tiba-tiba.

Tak salah kalau Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol tiba-tiba menghentakkan penisnya tadi dengan kuat. Pria di atasnya memasang raut yang tak terbaca. Alis Baekhyun mengerut curiga.

"Kau sengaja?"

Chanyeol langsung tersenyum bergigi, "hanya mencoba peruntungan. Mungkin saja kau mau aku melakukannya lagi? Kau tidak akan hamil kalau kita hanya melakukannya sekali."

Oh Dewa. Chanyeol yang menyebalkan sudah kembali.

"Minggir kau, kotoran sapi!" Baekhyun mendorong kuat bahu pria di atasnya sampai terguling.

Lelaki mungil itu langsung menjauh dan menciptakan jarak dari pria yang baru saja mengambil keperjakannya.

"Kau habis bercinta dengan kotoran sapi, Baek," sahut Chanyeol dengan santainya.

Chanyeol itu tak punya pendirian, pikir Baekhyun. Selalu bertingkah sesuka hati tanpa memikirkan dirinya sedikitpun. Berbicara sesuka lidahnya tanpa memikirkan akibat yang lelaki mungil itu rasakan. Egois, kalau boleh aku sematkan sebagai nama tengah Chanyeol.

Sangat pandai memikirkan kebutuhannya sendiri namun terlewat bodoh untuk memahami perasaan yang lain.

Baekhyun mendengus sebal. Dicarinya pakaian yang tadi dia kenakan di manapun itu sampai dia berkeliling ke sekitar, namun tak kunjung ketemu. Chanyeol yang berjalan mengikutinya di belakang terlihat sibuk memakai kembali baju ladangnya yang lusuh.

Baekhyun berbalik, "dimana pakaianku?" ucapnya masih dirundung kesal.

Chanyeol mematung, masih belum bercelana, "Aku lupa dimana tadi melepasnya."

 _Ya Tuhan..._

"PARK CHANYEOL, AKU TIDAK MUNGKIN PULANG DALAM KEADAAN TELANJANG!"

Kabar baiknya, waktu sudah menjemput malam dan hutan gelap ini hanya disinari cahaya rembulan. Mereka membutuhkan anjing pemburu jika ingin menemukan pakaian Baekhyun dan celana milik Chanyeol yang hilang entah dimana.

"Santai saja, Baek. Kau tidak sendirian," ucap Chanyeol sambil berkacak pinggang.

Memberi tahu kalau penisnya masih menggantung bebas karena celananya-pun juga sama hilang. Lagipula ini salah siapa?

Baekhyun menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Mulai memperhitungkan ide untuk menggunakan dedaunan besar di hutan sebagai penutup tubuh untuk pulang. Memikirkan betapa marahnya Siwon nanti saat tahu kudanya sudah dibuat kabur, dan juga akan seperti apa malunya dia karena pulang dengan berpakaian daun.

Malam ini tak akan bisa Baekhyun lupakan.

Tiba-tiba suara percikan air dari kejauhan mencuri perhatian lelaki mungil itu. Terdengar seperti tetesan mata air yang jatuh meluncur ke kolam bebatuan. Kederangannya begitu menyegarkan.

"Chanyeol, kau dengar itu?"

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Stormborn, dulunya memiliki pemimpin yang bijak nan gagah.

Raja Arthur namanya. Pria yang merupakan keturunan ketiga dari raja pertama itu dianugerahi kebijakan dan pesona. Rakyatnya hidup makmur meskipun musim dingin yang panjang melanda. Caranya memimpin dijadikan cerminan oleh para raja di tanah seberang.

Namanya tersohor di seluruh benua sampai ke dalam lubang semut sekalipun.

Sayangnya, Valoria tahu apa kelemahan Raja ketiga Stormborn itu yang tak diketahui satu orangpun di seluruh benua.

Yakni, wanita.

Tenggelam dalam godaan sentuhan dan paras cantiknya, Raja Arthur dibuat patuh saat anggur beracun itu meluncur melewati tenggorokan. Sebelum mereka bercinta, Valoria menawarkan padanya minuman yang mampu membuatnya semakin gagah di ranjang.

Demi menghabiskan malam menakjubkan bersama seorang wanita bertubuh sintal itu, Raja Arthur meneguk isi gelasnya habis. Dan berakhirlah kepemimpinan Raja malang itu di tangan Valoria segera setelah racunnya menyebar di seluruh tubuh.

Stormborn, sekarang memiliki seorang pemuja iblis sebagai pemimpin.

"Menakjubkan," penyihir itu membuka mata.

Baru saja, di dalam kepalanya Valoria melihat sepasang pemuda habis bercinta. Yang satu berasal dari dataran utara, dan yang satu lagi dari tanah selatan.

Si elok nan mungil itu yang berdarah peri, dan yang tampan nan berkharisma itu yang berdarah ksatria. Valoria tersenyum sampai gigi taringnya menyapa.

"Kekuatan macam apa yang sedang mereka bangun?" tanya-nya pada diri sendiri.

Penyihir bermata semerah darah itu mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Dengan ujung kukunya sendiri yang tajam, dia menyayat telapak tangan sampai darahnya menggenang.

Bibirnya menggumamkan mantra, "Kau akan terlahir sebagai air laut yang membaur. Meresap ke dalam butiran pasir mereka lalu tumbuhlah seperti salah satu. Kau akan membunuh sepasang itu seperti aku membunuh sang Raja."

Darah yang tadi menggumpal di telapak tangannya langsung melayang. Pelan tapi pasti, sesosok manusia terbentuk dari beberapa tetes darah Valoria yang sudah dimantrai. Sebentar membentuk kepala, tubuh, dua tangan dan dua kaki.

Wujudnya telah sempurna menjadi manusia. Valoria berjalan mendekat, membisikkan sebuah mandat.

"Kembalilah setelah jantung anak-anak manusia itu berada di genggaman tanganmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Bacods:**

WB ooh WB...Berat. Aku gak kuat. Biar Agung Hercules saja...

Oiya, aku ga pinter nulis NC. Pinternya mempelajari. Maaf juga kalo ada typo ato bahasa yang kurang enak. Michin di dapur udah abis aku cemilin.

Halah!

Maap ya, ini bakal ngaret apdet. Lagi mode **Me versus WB** huhu.

Makasih banget buat yang masih setia baca T.T

ILYSSSSSSSSSSSSM!


	6. Chapter 6

**Winter Is Coming:** Living Pearl

 **.**

 **.**

Perciknya terdengar tenang tapi bersahutan.

Datangnya dari arah dalam hutan yang gelap, minim cahaya. Tahu saja, sudah tergambar di benak bebatuan berlumut yang mengelilingi sebuah mata air kecil nan bening. Baekhyun berlari sambil menahan bibirnya yang berkedut antusias.

Seolah tak peduli dengan tubuh telanjangnya, lelaki mungil itu terus berjalan mengikuti suara rintik air. Semakin masuk ke dalam hutan sambil menghalau daun-daun yang menghalangi langkahnya.

Tak ketinggalan Chanyeol di belakang sana, hanya mengenakan kaos ladang tanpa celana, berjalan mengikutinya dalam pasrah. Pria itu diam-diam merenungkan sebuah hal. Chanyeol baru paham kalau saat Baekhyun menemukan sesuatu yang disukai, maka keberadaan orang lain sudah tak penting lagi.

Itu berarti Dia bukan sesuatu yang Baekhyun sukai.

"Oh, ini indah sekali!" Baekhyun hampir menjerit.

Chanyeol berjalan cepat ingin segera melihat apa yang Baekhyun temukan.

Di hadapan mereka terhampar sebuah mata air dengan dasar pasir gading dan batu. Permukaannya tepat dijatuhi sinar bulan, sehingga segerombolan kunang-kunang melayang di atasnya.

Benar sudah apa kata Baekhyun barusan.

Mata air kecil nan bening ini indah sekali.

Lelaki mungil itu tanpa segan melangkah hendak menceburkan diri ke dalam. Chanyeol bergidik ngilu, "Baekhyun, airnya pasti dingin sekali," Pria itu mencoba memperingati.

Sayangnya, Baekhyun memeluk prinsip bahwa semua hal yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol adalah omong kosong. Tak perlu dianggap.

Buah dari sakit hati yang tak kunjung diobati.

"Setidaknya kau harus membersihkan diri 'bukan?"

Baekhyun sudah separuh masuk ke dalam air. Beberapa kunang-kunang menyebar menjauh, beberapa lagi bertahan dan melayang di atas kepala lelaki itu. Chanyeol berdiri di tepian, menatap bias tubuh Baekhyun yang bergelombang di dalam air.

Dia masih telanjang dengan pantatnya yang terlihat meruam merah. Bekas persetubuhan mereka tadi yang kasar dan masih payah.

Chanyeol mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang lebih suka bergaul dengan binatang di hutan dan bukannya dengan teman sebayanya. Pria itu memutuskan untuk ikut masuk ke dalam air dengan langkah pelan. Dilepasnya baju ladang itu lalu diletakkan ke tanah.

Dengan perlahan, melangkah mendekati Baekhyun sampai keduanya tepat berdiri di tengah. Baekhyun menatapnya dengan cara yang kekanakan.

"Tidak dingin kan?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

Baekhyun balas mengangguk sambil melanjutkan gosokan tangannya pada seluruh tubuh. Betapa lepasnya dia membersihkan diri di depan Chanyeol yang dengan cerobohnya terus memperhatikan.

Bagaimana jemari Baekhyun membersihkan permukaan perut dan dada yang tadi habis-habisan dia cium dan hisap.

Bagaimana jemari ranting itu membilas pinggang dan bongkah pantat yang tadi dia remas tiada bosan.

Dan saat wajah mungil itu dibasuh dengan air hingga mengenai rambut, fantasi Chanyeol menambahkan gemerlap bintang pada wajah segar Baekhyun yang basah.

Tak ketinggalan, ketika dirinya melihat belah bibir kemerahan Baekhyun yang terbuka, dengan tetesan air yang jatuh dari dagu runcing itu, sudah membuat kakinya lemas tak bertenaga.

Chanyeol menelan ludah. Dia harus segera membahas sesuatu yang menguras pikiran agar pesona Baekhyun tak terus menerus menggerus akal sehatnya.

"Aku teringat ucapan Siwon saat dia membacakan kitab tentang keturunan peri dan ksatria," Chanyeol akhirnya membuka obrolan.

Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkannya untuk duduk di tepi mata air. Bersandar pada sebuah batu dengan wajah menghadap sinar bulan.

Baru kali ini Chanyeol melihat fenomena bulan menatap bulan. Keduanya terlihat sebanding indahnya, sampai mendekati serupa.

Ah, astaga!

"Jadi, kau itu peri?" lagi, Chanyeol mengalihkan pikirannya yang sudah dipenuhi pesona Baekhyun.

Lelaki mungil disana mencebik permukaan air di sebelah dengan tangannya, bermaksud mengundang Chanyeol untuk duduk.

Beruntung pria itu mengerti dan langsung menghampiri. Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan dengan Baekhyun yang membasuh rambut hitam gagaknya.

Tiba-tiba, helai gelap itu meluntur warnanya. Digantikan kilap perak yang merambat dari pangkal sampai ujung rambut. Baru sebentar, mahkota kepala Baekhyun sudah berubah menjadi perak sepenuhnya.

Chanyeol terdiam dalam takjub.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya lelaki peri itu setengah tertawa.

Tahu saja kalau Chanyeol si bodoh ini sedang tercabik-cabik isi kepalanya. Pasti dia sedang sangat bingung, batin Baekhyun.

"Kami harus menyamakan diri dengan manusia jika ingin hidup nyaman," jelasnya kemudian, membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendengus prihatin.

Chanyeol tak kunjung mengatakan sesuatu selain terus menatap wajah sendu Baekhyun. Sibuk dengan kobaran perasaan masing-masing yang pelit untuk dibagi karena tembok di antara mereka masih tinggi menjulang.

Seharusnya, bagi mereka berdua menjadi teman bukanlah sesuatu yang berlebihan. Setidaknya, itu jauh lebih baik daripada bersikap saling tak peduli seperti sekarang. Chanyeol mencoba membuka dirinya.

"Dulu, aku pernah memergoki seorang penyelundup tembaga di pesisir pantai Donka. Dia memberiku dua butir mutiara Galda berwarna perak agar aku tutup mulut. Mereka terlihat sangat indah," mendadak Chanyeol memulai sebuah cerita lama.

Pria itu lekat membuat kontak mata dengan Baekhyun. Seperti tak bisa lepas atau mungkin memang tak mau lepas menatap aura baru lelaki manis yang kini sedang menjadi peri seutuhnya.

Bahkan, mata asli Baekhyun yang berwarna biru laut itu nampak berseri meskipun gelapnya malam menyelimuti. Lelaki manis di hadapannya ini bersinar dengan sangat alami.

Chanyeol berdehem, "Aku menyimpannya di sudut terdalam rumahku. Tak akan Ku jual atau Ku berikan kepada siapa pun, bahkan kepada Ibuku sendiri karena aku sangat menyukainya."

Mutiara Galda, Baekhyun juga pernah dengar kasak-kusuknya. Meskipun orang utara tak mengenal laut, tapi mutiara-mutiara itu juga pernah terlihat di sana. Para saudagar selatan menjual kepada para bangsawan karena keindahannya yang tersohor.

Kebanyakan dibuat hiasan baju untuk para petinggi kerajaan dan juga bangsawan. Rakyat biasa seperti Baekhyun, hanya bisa membayangkan bagaimana kemerlap benda indah itu di dalam mimpi saja.

"Kau terlihat seperti mutiara Galda itu sekarang," tuntas Chanyeol membuat detak jantung yang lain berdebar tak karuan.

Baekhyun buru-buru mengusap wajah dan seluruh kepalanya dengan air. Mengembalikan warna hitam pada rambut dan bola mata yang dia gunakan sebagai penyamaran kembali hitam. Wujudnya kembali terlihat seperti manusia pada umumnya, selayaknya Baekhyun sejak awal mereka berdua bertemu.

Kalau tahu yang sebenarnya, Chanyeol pasti akan mengejek semburat di pipi Baekhyun yang merah karena pujian tak terhingga itu. Makhluk hidup mana yang tak akan terbang saat disamakan dengan mutiara Galda yang eloknya bukan main? Baekhyun masih punya rasa tersanjung tentu saja.

Mulut Chanyeol ini berbahaya sekali, batin si lelaki mungil.

"Kau pasti terkejut. Usia Ibuku sudah hampir dua ratus tahun," ucap Baekhyun mencoba mengubah suasana.

Chanyeol membelalak, "Kau sendiri? Berapa usiamu?"

"Sembilan puluh lima tahun. Jika diambil umur manusia biasa, usiaku masih sembilan belas," Baekhyun tersenyum jenaka di akhir.

Mau tak mau, Chanyeol tertular keceriaan lelaki itu, "Aku anggap usiamu sembilan belas tahun."

Tembok tak kasat mata yang berdiri di antara keduanya terasa rubuh sedikit demi sedikit. Baekhyun pikir, jika saja mereka berdua memiliki awal yang baik, kehidupan mereka juga tak akan berjalan seberat ini. Andai saja waktu bisa diulang, dia akan meminta kepada Chanyeol agar berkata bahwa mereka tidak suka berada dalam rapat yang dulu Siwon pimpin.

Cukup duduk berdua di mata air ini untuk berbincang nyatanya sudah cukup mendekatkan keduanya.

"Dewa membangkitkan orang tuaku di tengah perang. Mereka terlahir dari butiran salju di puncak Gunung Farros. Dua ratus tahun lalu, Ibu dan Ayahku membantu Raja pertama dan para Ksatria melawan serangan penyihir di tanah Stormborn. Ibu bilang, Kakekmu adalah salah satu Ksatria yang dulu berjuang bersama Raja pertama," Baekhyun menoleh ke samping, mendapati Chanyeol yang mendongak menatap bulan.

Pahatan wajah lelaki ini...sangat jantan ketika dijatuhi sinar rembulan.

Chanyeol berkedip beberapa kali, "aah, Kakekku punya pedang keramat yang dulu dihibahkan Raja padanya. Dia sangat menyukai pedang itu melebihi Dia menyukai Nenekku."

Kekehan Baekhyun terdengar memecah malam. Chanyeol sampai menoleh untuk memeriksa lelaki yang matanya sudah membentuk lengkungan sabit nan cantik itu masih tertawa. Bukan main benar kalau para tetua bilang kaum peri adalah kaum paling elok semuka bumi. Buktinya sudah tepat di depan mata.

Dadanya bergemuruh oleh rasa takjub.

Dari seluruh kesialannya sejak diminta untuk segera memiliki keturunan, satu-satunya hal yang Chanyeol syukuri adalah Baekhyun. Ya, hanya Baekhyun. Untung saja, lelaki utara ini adalah yang terpilih dan bukannya orang lain.

Mendadak saja, kunang-kunang yang tadi berterbangan di tengah mata air berkumpul di sekeliling mereka. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling bertatap, memamerkan kebingungan satu sama lain.

Namun, saat kunang-kunang itu mulai berbaris satu persatu menuju ke pinggiran hutan, Baekhyun memahaminya, "mereka ingin menuntun kita pulang."

Baekhyun berdiri dari tepian batu untuk berjalan keluar dari dalam mata air dengan Chanyeol mengikuti di belakang.

Sebelum mereka benar-benar meninggalkan mata air itu, Chanyeol menyambar bajunya dan meminta Baekhyun untuk mengenakan kain itu. Tanpa banyak berdebat, lelaki utara itu memakainya. Membuat kain itu jatuh menutupi sampai setengah paha karena tentu, ukuran tubuh Chanyeol jauh lebih dari dirinya.

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuk, "Aku tahu selain seorang pembohong, aku juga sangat ceroboh. Aku minta maaf."

Baekhyun tersenyum mengerti dan tanpa ragu, menggandeng tangan Chanyeol agar mereka berdua bisa segera pulang.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Keesokan paginya, saat Siwon meminta semua orang untuk berkumpul di ruang makan kastil, sidang kecil sedang berlangsung.

Heechul duduk di salah satu kursi dengan santai karena persidangan ini dilakukan bukan untuk menghakimi dirinya. Melainkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang kemarin telah menghilangkan kuda kesayangan Siwon, Noah, yang sampai saat ini belum kembali. Mungkin karena tak bisa menemukan jalan pulang atau sudah mati dimakan singa.

Siwon menatap Chanyeol sengit, "Kau bilang Noah, kuda ku yang gagah itu, lari ketakutan setelah melihat cacing?"

"Semua makhluk hidup takut akan sesuatu," ucap Baekhyun mencoba membantu alasan konyol Chanyeol tentang Noah yang takut cacing.

Chanyeol langsung menimpali, "Baekhyun benar. Pernah dengar kalau gajah itu takut semut?"

Siwon menggeram tertahan namun juga ingin menangis. Kudanya yang malang itu kini pasti sedang sangat merindukan kandangnya yang dipenuhi jerami kering. Entah angin apa yang menerpa jiwa dua insan ini sampai keduanya bisa berubah bersekongkol. Padahal, ternak babi Heechul saja tahu kalau Baekhyun dan Chanyeol itu saling membenci.

"Cacing itu ada di dalam tanah, anak muda. Lalu kenapa tadi malam kau pulang memakai daun puja sebagai celana?" tabib berkumis tebal itu menunjuk hidung Chanyeol sangsi.

Baekhyun dengan sangat lancang tertawa terbahak mengingat bagaimana bentuk Chanyeol semalam yang nekat memetik daun puja untuk dijadikan penutup alat kelaminnya. Betapa konyolnya mereka semalam berjalan mengelilingi hutan tanpa mengenakan baju.

Heechul tiba-tiba menyahut, "Baekhyun, kenapa semalam kau mengenakan pakaian Chanyeol? Hendak menutupi bokong memarmu itu?"

Tawa Baekhyun seketika lenyap. Lelaki itu membuka-tutup bibirnya seakan hendak memarahi tuduhan menyebalkan Heechul namun tidak bisa karena bokongnya memang memar. Dan sekarang masih terasa ngilu saat dia mencoba duduk atau berjalan.

Tolong salahkan Chanyeol.

Mendadak sebuah alasan masuk akal melintas di benak, "Aku terjungkal ke tanah karena Noah mengamuk saat aku menungganginya. Kuda itu kemarin menggila," ucapnya menggebu-gebu.

"Benar! Noah juga memakan pakaian kami!" sahut Chanyeol, membuat alasan masuk akal Baekhyun berubah menggelikan.

Kalau saja benar kuda juga memakan kain katun, maka Baekhyun tak akan semarah ini.

Dia benar-benar ingin mengutuk kepala Chanyeol yang mungkin berisi serutan kayu ketimbang otak. Pada akhirnya, lelaki mungil itu merajuk karena Siwon ingin mereka membawa kembali Noah ke kastil. Jelas saja itu adalah hal yang sulit.

Untung, Chanyeol si lidah beracun itu berhasil meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa memburu seekor kuda besar tak akan sesulit menaklukan hatinya. Mereka berdua berjalan bersama menaiki tangga untuk mencapai kamar sambil berpagutan.

Tak tahu siapa yang memulai, tapi pakaian keduanya sudah tergeletak dimana-mana. Di pinggir pintu, di lantai batu, bahkan juga tersampir di jendela dua jengkal.

Chanyeol berbaring di tempat tidur mereka yang kayunya mudah mengkerit, membiarkan Baekhyun duduk di atas pinggang. Menuntun pinggung lelaki manis berbokong sintal itu agar penisnya segera masuk ke dalam sarang.

Dan persetubuhan yang didasarkan oleh kemarahan Baekhyun itu berlangsung sudah. Digeluti panas dari tubuh keduanya dan desah demi desah yang dibarengi suara jeritan kayu tempat tidur. Baekhyun tanpa ragu mencicipi dan mengendalikan penis Chanyeol yang ada di dalam dirinya.

Tubuh lelah itu berakhir ambruk ke atas dada Chanyeol setelah tetes terakhir benih memasuki tubuhnya. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis sebelum benar-benar jatuh ke alam mimpi dengan lengan Chanyeol membungkus tubuh.

Ternyata, menunggangi Chanyeol jauh lebih nikmat daripada menunggangi kuda.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Mimpi buruk datang kepada siapapun. Tak terkecuali kepada Chanyeol yang bahkan tak takut untuk menghadapi seekor singa kelaparan sekalipun.

Mimpi buruk kali ini, benar-benar membuatnya terbangun dengan keringat dingin di sekujur tubuh. Baekhyun yang sudah bangun sebelum pria itu sadar terus menatapnya bahkan saat Chanyeol masih bermimpi. Khawatir, jujur saja. Karena nafas tersengal Chanyeol benar-benar terdengar menyayat hati.

 _"Chanyeol..."_

 _"Chanyeola..."_

 _"Dia tidak akan tahu..."_

Kata-kata itu masih terngiang di dalam kepala bahkan setelah Chanyeol membuka matanya. Entah suara siapa itu namun Chanyeol tahu bahwa salah satunya adalah suara Baekhyun.

"Mau bercerita?" tangan hangat itu memijat bahu tegang Chanyeol dengan telaten. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Baekhyun pelakunya.

Pria itu masih agak gemetaran saat tubuhnya dibawa menghadap kepada Baekhyun, "Aku melihatmu di sebuah rumah. Kau sedang merajut baju hangat dengan benang berwarna merah. Kau duduk di depan perapian dan anehnya Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa padamu. Aku-"

Baru kali ini, Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol gemetar ketakutan. Dibelainya rahang, dahi dan rambut Pria itu sampai dia jadi lebih tenang. Chanyeol melemas tubuhnya sampai kedua mata ikut terpejam. Menikmati sentuhan hangat nan nyaman yang Baekhyun berikan.

"Aku sangat ketakutan tapi tidak tahu apa sebabnya. Aku pikir aku akan segera mati," gumam Chanyeol dengan lemah.

Baekhyun menarik pria itu untuk dipeluk lalu dibaringkan kembali. Bak seorang bocah yang berlindung pada Ibunya, Chanyeol erat memeluk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dada Baekhyun. Mencoba kembali tidur meskipun sisa-sisa ketakutan itu masih membayangi.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Tak terasa waktu terus berlalu.

Hari-hari berjalan dengan cepat, secepat keakraban yang tumbuh diantara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun setiap harinya. Dengan berlandaskan asas menyelesaikan kewajiban mereka dalam menghasilkan keturunan, permusuhan antar keduanya memudar.

Belum hilang benar tapi setidaknya, setiap malam mereka sudah sudi untuk tidur bersama. Bahkan saling berpelukan.

Terimakasih kepada Dewa.

Bahkan sampai pagi ini tiba, Chanyeol masih sempat memijat kakinya yang pegal karena kegiatan mereka semalaman. Tak perlu ku terangkan apa itu. Kalian sudah tahu.

"Pagi yang cerah, Baekhyun," sapa Heechul saat melihat sosok mungil itu berjalan memasuki dapur dengan wajah tegang.

Matanya terlihat berpetualang ke seluruh dapur seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

Baekhyun mendekati mangkuk kayu yang Heechul pegang dengan wajah kelaparan. Di dalamnya, ada nasi jagung hangat dan potongan daging kelinci hutan panggang. Tanpa permisi, langsung saja Baekhyun rebut mangkuk itu dan melahap seluruh isinya.

Heechul terdiam di tempat tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Baekhyun terlanjur melahap santapan pagi yang susah payah dia masak dan apa lagi yang bisa dia lakukan?

Tabib berambut panjang itu terus menatap mangkuknya bahkan sampai suap terakhir masuk ke dalam mulut Baekhyun. Dan gilanya, lelaki mungil kelahiran tanah utara itu masih kebingungan mencari makanan lagi.

"Aku lapar. Aku sangat lapar! Heechul, aku butuh makanan. Apa pun itu, berikan padaku. Sekarang!"

Heechul memberikan buah anggur dan sepotong wortel untuk Baekhyun santap. Tabib itu kira nafsu makan Baekhyun yang menggila ini hanya karena semalam dia tak makan.

Tapi Heechul ingat kalau semalam mereka berempat menghabiskan makan malam bersama.

Mungkinkah lelaki ini...

"Oy Baekhyun, kau sudah kencing pagi?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Bacods** :

Ini konfliknya ga berat tapi yah namanya fantasi, jadi emang semua yang terjadi disini kebanyakan gak bisa dinalar. Sooo, enjoy aja. Ceritanya gak akan bikin kalian muntah kerikil kok.

Terus, aku mau minta maaf karena apdetnya lama, juga ngucapin makasih karena masih mau baca ini tulisan bar-bar. ILYSFM serius...

Oiya, aku ngetiknya di kantor. Jadi maap kalo bahasanya berantakan. Hewewjehwej


	7. Chapter 7

**Winter Is Coming:** Little White Dove

.

.

Heechul itu tipikal orang yang tekun.

Dia mengurus ternak babinya dengan baik sejak kecil bahkan sampai beranak-cucu. Meskipun pada akhirnya mereka hanya akan disembelih, tabib itu tak pernah gagal mengembang biakkan apapun yang dia pelihara.

Termasuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sudah 3 bulan dia urus.

"Warnanya berubah hijau, itu berarti kau hamil," tabib berambut panjang itu memperlihatkan isi batok kelapa yang merupakan air kencing Baekhyun pagi ini.

Heechul sudah mencampurnya dengan beberapa dedaunan dan apapun itu yang konon katanya bisa mengukur seseorang telah mengandung atau belum lewat perubahan warnanya. Siwon tersenyum lebar sampai lesung pipi nya yang langka terlihat itu mengintip.

Baekhyun di sisi meja makan, duduk mematung sambil mengusap perutnya yang kemungkinan besar sudah berisi janin. Pikirannya terbang ke sudut terdalam kepalanya.

Lelaki mungil itu diam-diam membayangkan bagaimana nanti dia akan melahirkan, juga mengurus sesosok kecil yang gemar menangis dan buang air kecil sembarangan. Bisakah dia?

Siwon meminum anggur merah di gelas tembaganya sekali teguk, "nafsu makanmu belakangan ini benar-benar mengerikan, Baekhyun. Sekarang aku tahu apa sebabnya."

Chanyeol tiba-tiba meliriknya dari samping. Kursi mereka hanya bersebelahan dan baik keduanya sampai saat ini belum mengatakan apapun. Raut pria selatan itu juga tak mengartikan apapun jadi Baekhyun pula tak mau berbagi perasaannya.

"Reaksi kalian ini, datar sekali! Berbahagialah sedikit!" pekik Heechul seolah bisa membaca betapa kakunya kedua orang yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi orang tua itu.

Baekhyun mengusap perutnya sekali lagi sebelum mengambil sebuah apel untuk dimakan. Entah karena gugup atau lapar, lelaki hamil itu menggigit beringas sisi demi sisi apel sampai gusinya perih.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja menggeser gelas tembaganya yang berisi air putih untuk Baekhyun dan bukankah itu sebuah bentuk perhatian kecil? Baekhyun tersadar kalau kunyahan apel sudah memenuhi mulutnya.

Pria bermata kelinci itu tersenyum begitu tipis, namun sudah tertangkap jelas di mata Baekhyun meskipun hanya sedetik.

Siwon tiba-tiba bangkit dari kursinya, "Aku harus mengirim surat ke kepala tabib di Ibu kota. Ibu kalian berdua juga harus segera tahu!"

Tabib berkumis tebal itu dengan langkah yang ringan berjalan naik ke kamarnya, mungkin hendak menulis surat. Seolah sudah lupa kalau Noah, kudanya yang maha gagah itu belum juga ditemukan sejak Chanyeol sesatkan di hutan.

Demi kebaikan bersama, mari biarkan saja seperti itu.

"Aku juga harus memberitahu babi-babiku tentang kehamilanmu," Heechul juga berjalan keluar dari kastil hendak menengok ternak babinya yang sudah harus diberi makan.

Meninggalkan dua insan yang diliputi suasana kaku itu dalam kediaman yang sangat tidak nyaman. Baekhyun tak henti mengusap perutnya sendiri tanpa sadar, dan Chanyeol pula tak henti melirik bagian itu sedari tadi.

Membayangkan kelak perut Baekhyun akan membesar dengan di dalamnya bertumbuh bayi mereka, langsung membuat tengkuk Chanyeol meremang. Semasa kecilnya dulu, Chanyeol pikir dia akan menjadi seorang prajurit kerajaan yang rajin berperang dan tak akan memiliki waktu untuk memikirkan kehidupan cinta.

Menginjak remaja, impiannya bergeser menjadi seorang pemburu handal yang akan menangkap puluhan hewan buas. Chanyeol pasti tak akan punya waktu untuk memulai kisah asmara dengan siapapun saking sibuknya menjelajahi hutan di seluruh benua.

Namun sekarang, dalam hitungan bulan dia akan menjadi seorang Ayah. Bagaimana mungkin takdirnya bisa meleset sejauh ini?

Menyebalkan memang, tapi Chanyeol tak menyesalinya. Entah mengapa.

Chanyeol berdehem, "Kau mau aku mengucapkan selamat?" suara rendah itu menggaung di dalam ruang makan kastil.

Baekhyun terperanjat, "Kau sendiri tidak bahagia? Bagaimanapun juga dia bayimu."

Permulaan mereka yang buruk dulu, tumbuh bagaikan tembok raksasa yang berdiri di antara keduanya. Baik sakit hati Baekhyun yang belum benar diobati maupun sikap Chanyeol yang tak pernah tulus itu seolah menjadi belenggu yang menahan perasaan mereka.

Sudah terlanjur saling menolak sebelum saling mengenal. Membuat keduanya harus bertahan dalam hubungan yang serba dibatasi. Jangan sampai saling jatuh cinta. Jangan pernah jatuh cinta kepada satu sama lain karena mereka sudah terlanjur bersumpah.

"Kalau boleh jujur, aku sangat senang," Chanyeol mengambil sebuah jeruk dari keranjang lalu dikupasnya, "sangat senang sampai jantungku mau meledak."

Pria itu mengupas jeruk dengan terampil lalu menyobek satu bagian dagingnya. Bukan untuk Chanyeol makan sendiri, namun untuk dia suapkan kepada Baekhyun yang tak lepas menantap uluran jeruk itu. Baekhyun ragu untuk membuka mulutnya karena untuk apa Chanyeol harus melakukan apa yang bisa dia lakukan sendiri?

Chanyeol tersenyum sabar, "ini tidak beracun."

Tak ayal, Baekhyun tersenyum juga. Membuka mulut pada akhirnya untuk memakan jeruk itu dengan tenang, "Kau bisa mati kalau jantungmu meledak," ejek Baekhyun dengan mulut berisi jeruk.

Chanyeol menyobek daging jeruk itu lagi lalu memakannya sendiri. Pandangannya jatuh ke perut Baekhyun yang diselimuti baju katun berwarna putih lusuh. Tangannya dengan sengaja menyodorkan sepotong jeruk ke perut berisi janin itu. Berniat ingin dia suapkan ke bayi mereka yang masih di dalam perut.

Baekhyun tertawa sebentar, lalu memukul pundak Chanyeol karena tingkah bodohnya itu, "sifat idiotmu itu kenapa tidak sembuh-sembuh!"

Chanyeol tertawa sebentar karena benar juga apa kata Baekhyun.

Dia memang idiot.

Yang gegabah.

"Kalaupun aku mati, aku pasti mati bahagia," ucap Chanyeol sambil memberikan sisa jeruk ke genggaman Baekhyun.

Pria itu berdiri dari kursinya dengan tekad kuat. Kalau dia tak bisa memberikan sepotong jeruk itu sekarang ke bayi mereka, maka setelah lahir, setidaknya Chanyeol harus menyuapi anak mereka sekali saja.

Bahkan setelah mereka berpisah nanti, Chanyeol ingin sekali saja memberikan apa yang seharusnya dia berikan kepada keturunannya.

Yakni kasih sayang.

Chanyeol menggaruk pipinya gugup, "mau aku carikan buah-buahan?" tawarnya kepada Baekhyun yang sibuk menghabiskan jeruk.

Lelaki hamil itu terdiam. Sebenarnya dia ingin memakan daging rusa yang dipanggang dengan bumbu rempah-rempah, tapi pasti akan memakan waktu lama. Chanyeol juga tak akan sehari-dua hari mendapatkan rusa dari perburuan, maka cherry hutan menjadi pilihan pengganti.

"Cherry hutan sepertinya enak," pinta Baekhyun dengan sengaja sambil mengusap perutnya.

Senyuman Chanyeol mengembang, masih terlihat ditahan agar tak terlihat begitu terang.

"Akan aku bawakan satu keranjang cherry hutan untuk kalian."

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Kehamilan adalah apa yang selama ini hanya bisa Baekhyun bayangkan.

Dia pernah membantu Ibunya mengurus seorang lelaki yang sedang hamil tua dengan kaki membengkak. Lelaki berambut coklat tua bernama Kyungsoo itu dikenal pendiam sebelum hamil, namun setelahnya dia berubah banyak bicara dan manja bukan main. Baekhyun cukup sebal saat itu namun Ibunya bilang, itu hal yang wajar.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun masih betah memandangi Pria itu yang dengan tekun memotong rumput untuk pakan ternak kambing Heechul.

Chanyeol sedang dihukum karena dengan sengaja menjadikan gelas kaca berharga Siwon sebagai sasaran latihan memanah. Dasar bodoh, hina Baekhyun saat itu.

"Ya?" balas Chanyeol sambil mengusap keringat di dahi.

Sudah dua ikat rumput yang Chanyeol kumpulkan sejak dari pagi mereka pergi ke pinggiran hutan. Baekhyun duduk di atas salah satu ikat rumput sambil mengusap perutnya yang sudah tidak rata, "Kau tahu legenda orang hamil?" Baekhyun bertanya.

"Apa? Perutnya akan membesar?" sahut Chanyeol dengan bodohnya.

"Itu sudah jelas, idiot! Yang ku maksud adalah legenda mengidam," Baekhyun melempar sebuah kerikil kecil dan untung saja benda keras itu mendarat di bahu lebar Chanyeol.

Seharusnya, Baekhyun tak perlu menemani Pria itu menjalankan hukuman. Heechul juga sudah mewanti-wanti agar dirinya tidak terlalu lelah bergerak kesana-kemari karena di dalam perutnya tumbuh si calon pahlawan negeri. Hanya saja, Baekhyun pikir melihat Chanyeol sengsara adalah tontonan baru yang tak akan membuatnya bosan.

Chanyeol terlihat melempar pisau rumput yang tadi Heechul berikan ke tanah, "itu bukan legenda, Baekhyun. Itu hanya cara orang-orang hamil untuk menyiksa pasangan mereka. Membuat pasangan mereka menuruti segala permintaannya."

Kalau mengingat pengalaman Baekhyun dulu saat mengurus Kyungsoo, legenda mengidam itu juga menimpa Jongin. Pengrajin pedang paling handal di utara itu pernah Kyungsoo minta untuk mencarikannya ikan Rednose saat seluruh sungai di Arosa membeku.

Baekhyun ingat saat itu, katanya Jongin sampai harus berkuda ke benua sebelah hanya untuk mendapatkan tiga ekor ikan Rednose yang pada akhirnya, Kyungsoo masak. Lebih parahnya lagi, ikan masak itu Kyungsoo berikan kepada dua ekor serigala peliharaannya yang terkenal manja.

Kyungsoo bercerita dengan penuh gairah. Lelaki hamil itu bilang, Jongin bisa saja marah padanya namun, pasangannya itu hanya tersenyum tak apa. Baekhyun gantian ingin tahu bagaimana Chanyeol nanti jika dia sedang teruji kesabarannya.

"Aku ingin melihatmu memetik buah kelapa itu. Yang masih hijau, sekarang," pintanya lebih mirip seperti memerintah.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi terlihat jelas kalau keberatan. Tugasnya di sini hanya untuk mengumpulkan rumput sebanyak mungkin agar Heechul senang. Bukan untuk memanjat pohon kelapa setinggi bukit hanya untuk sebuah kelapa hijau.

"Ini namanya mengidam. Kau 'kan yang membuatku hamil, kalau begitu kau yang harus menuruti keinginanku," protes Baekhyun masih kukuh.

Chanyeol berbalik untuk melihat beberapa butir kelapa yang bergerombol, menggantung di pucuk pohon yang tingginya bak menyentuh langit. Pria itu menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, "kau benar-benar mengidam?"

Tentu saja Baekhyun mengangguk sampai berkali-kali. Chanyeol mengusap wajah lelahnya.

Kembali ke ingatannya di masa lalu, saat Baekhyun bertanya kepada Kyungsoo; untuk apa kau membuat permintaan yang begitu merepotkan untuk Jongin? Tidakkah kau kasihan melihat perjuangan suamimu yang tak main-main itu hanya demi tiga ekor ikan Rednose?

Dan jawaban yang Kyungsoo berikan saat itu, benar-benar memancing rasa ingin tahu Baekhyun bahkan sampai detik ini.

 _'Bisa jadi tolak ukur perasaan Jongin untukku, Baekhyun. Aku hanya ingin hidup dengan lelaki yang punya cinta. Bukan hanya sekedar suka.'_

Waktu itu, Baekhyun mendengar kalimat itu bak sedang mendengar potongan sajak dari para pujangga kurang kasih sayang. Namun saat ini, Baekhyun ingin melakukannya. Mengukur sesuatu yang bahkan ada atau tidaknya saja belum jelas di dalam diri Chanyeol. Lumayan ironis memang tapi sekali lagi, Baekhyun pikir melihat Pria itu sengsara adalah tontonan baru yang tak akan membuatnya bosan.

Anggap saja, sekali dayung, dua tiga pulau terlampaui.

"Aku akan membawa perut berisi bayi selama sembilan bulan kemanapun dan kapanpun. Lalu kau? Kau hanya akan duduk, tidur, makan dan buang air besar setiap hari dengan nyaman, Chanyeol. Setidaknya buatlah aku senang," ujarnya memelas.

Dan benar apa kata pepatah bahwa hasil tak akan pernah mengkhianati prosesnya. Chanyeol, setelah mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya itu memanjat pohon kelapa yang bukan main menjulang menggapai langit. Dua buah kelapa hijau yang tadi Baekhyun minta mendarat ke tanah sampai berdebum.

Sore itu, mereka berdua pulang dengan banyak bawaan.

Chanyeol yang menarik gerobak dengan muatan empat ikat rumput, dua buah kelapa hijau dan tak ketinggalan Baekhyun yang tak henti tersenyum senang. Dielus perutnya itu yang Heechul sebut telah berisi janin berusia enam puluh hari dengan hati riang.

Pikirnya, lain hari lain permintaan.

Lain kesempatan, lain pula keinginan.

Hari ini, setelah Heechul bilang kalau bayi mereka berusia seratus hari, Baekhyun punya keinginan baru untuk Chanyeol penuhi. Mereka sedang memberi makan ternak babi Heechul karena dua tabib itu sedang sibuk mencari Noah.

Kalian pasti ingat kuda yang dulu Chanyeol sesatkan ke hutan karena saking asyiknya Pria itu mencumbui Baekhyun. Aku yakin kalian tak akan lupa dengan kejadian tak normal itu. Dan sedikit pengumuman, Noah belum juga pulang atau ditemukan.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun tak lepas menatap babi paling gemuk di dalam kandang dengan tatapan lapar.

Chanyeol menoleh, "apa?"

Melihat bagaimana wajah memelas Baekhyun yang sudah dia hafal apa maksudnya, sontak menaikkan temperamen, "jangan bilang kau ingin aku berjalan seperti monyet tanpa celana, seperti kemarin."

Jika kalian belum tahu, semalam, Chanyeol harus rela membodohi dirinya sendiri hanya untuk membuat Baekhyun tertawa terpingkal. Dia berjalan di bergelantungan di dalam hutan seperti monyet dan parahnya, dia harus telanjang. Terkutuklah tujuh lapis langit.

Tiba-tiba, tangan Baekhyun terayun untuk menggapai tangan besar Chanyeol yang sedang menggenggam pupuk, "Aku ingin melihatmu menyembelih babi yang paling besar itu. Sekarang."

Di dalam benak Chanyeol, mendadak bergelora petir menyambar, badai menghantam dan apapun itu yang mencekam. Mendengar permintaan Baekhyun barusan saja rasanya sudah terdengar seperti bencana. Apalagi menurutinya.

Bisa celaka riwayatnya itu habis di tangan Heechul sampai berkeping-keping. Chanyeol menggeleng cepat sambil menghempaskan tangan Baekhyun. Pria itu tanpa berucap apapun sudah jelas menolak memenuhi keinginan berbahaya lelaki hamil itu.

Tentu saja, yang lebih mungil langsung menunduk kecewa. Wajahnya mendung pekat oleh aura sedih. Chanyeol meliriknya tak tega, "Baekhyun, kau tahu 'kan kalau babi itu adalah ternak kesayangan Heechul?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Tepat setelah aku menyembelih babi itu, Heechul juga akan menyembelihku di sini, di depanmu, dengan sekali tebas di leherku."

Baekhyun semakin memelas, "kau tak mau?"

"Bukan begitu!" sahut Chanyeol kelabakan, merasa tersudut.

Lelaki mungil itu langsung mendorong bahu lebar di hadapannya lumayan keras, "aku tak mau melihatmu lagi!"

Sambil menyangga perutnya yang sudah sebesar kelapa muda, Baekhyun berjalan menjauh dari kandang. Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kesal bercampur bingung karena baru kali ini dia menolak permintaan lelaki hamil itu.

Akhirnya, ikut marah menjadi pilihan Chanyeol sebagai pertahanan diri, "oh, begitu? Baiklah! Aku tak keberatan jika memang itu maumu! Aku akan menghilang dari pandanganmu, Baekhyun! Selamanya!" teriak Chanyeol penuh emosi.

Lelaki mungil itu terus berjalan menjauh tanpa memperdulikan ungkapan Chanyeol barusan.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku peduli?" teriaknya lagi, berharap Baekhyun akan berbalik kepadanya untuk memaki atau setidaknya balas mengumpat.

Tapi lelaki hamil itu terus berjalan menjauh sampai jaraknya dengan pintu masuk menara tinggal beberapa langkah.

Chanyeol merasakan dalam hatinya mengganjal sesuatu yang entah apa itu. Dia mungkin akan benar-benar menjalani hari yang buruk karena Baekhyun yang merajuk itu susah diobati. Chanyeol, jujur saja sudah lelah dengan semua pertengkaran dan sikap dingin yang dulu sempat terjadi.

Baginya, Baekhyun yang sedang mengandung calon anak mereka adalah sebuah keutamaan. Kalau harus memilih diantara Baekhyun atau Heechul yang merajuk, sudah pasti Heechul jawabannya.

"Kau senang?"

Baekhyun terperangah dalam suka cita.

Setelah melewati lika-liku pengejaran dan perdebatan, Chanyeol akhirnya dengan nekat menyembelih babi Heechul yang paling gemuk, dengan sekali tebas di leher, detik itu juga, di hadapan Baekhyun.

Darah mengucur ke tanah. Babi itu menjeritkan sisa-sisa nafasnya di tengah sekarat yang sedang melanda. Tubuh gemuknya kejang-kejang dikejar oleh maut yang sudah mencekik.

Baekhyun yang sedang berbunga hatinya itu langsung menarik leher Chanyeol dan menciumnya di bibir. Pagutan mereka berlangsung cukup lama karena sudah lama dua bibir itu tak saling bertemu. Chanyeol bahkan sudah hampir menjemput lidah Baekhyun kalau saja teriakan Heechul tak merusak suasana.

"PARK CHANYEOOLLL! BERANINYA KAU MENYEMBELIH BABIKU!"

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Malam harinya, setelah Siwon menjatuhkan hukuman mencuci baju seumur hidup kepada Chanyeol yang malang, Baekhyun terbangun dari tidur.

Lelaki itu dengan pelan-pelan menjauhkan rengkuhan lengan Chanyeol yang membungkus perut buncitnya. Baekhyun tak sengaja terbangun saat subuh dengan matahari yang masih jauh tenggelam. Rasanya, dia ingin berjalan-jalan di sekitar menara karena pemandangan di dalam kamar sangat membosankan.

Tapi, mustahil untuk membangunkan Chanyeol karena pria itu pasti lelah karena semalam, dia sudah mencuci baju kotor yang menumpuk. Heechul yang marah besar bahkan menambahkan selimut bersih yang sengaja dia kotori sendiri untuk menambah hukuman Chanyeol.

Alhasil, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berkeliling kastil sendiri.

Ditengoknya keadaan di luar lewat jendela dua jengkal. Baekhyun menatap hamparan bintang yang ramai berkedip-kedip menyapa di langit. Pandangannya lalu jatuh ke bawah. Matanya menyipit mencoba mengenali sosok yang sedang berdiri di pinggir kandang babi sana.

Terlihat seperti Heechul.

Baekhyun lalu berjalan turun dari kamarnya. Keadaan masih gelap karena waktu matahari terbit masih sedikit jauh. Sosok itu terus menatap babi-babi tidur tanpa melakukan hal lain selain berdiri mematung.

"Heechul?" Baekhyun menepuk bahunya.

Ternyata benar, dia Heechul.

Tabib berambut panjang itu terlihat pucat wajahnya. Baekhyun yakin Heechul pasti merasa sangat kehilangan. Tak lupa, dia pasti juga murka kepadanya karena bagaimanapun juga, Baekhyun adalah sebab dari semua bencana ini.

"Kau pasti masih marah padaku," tebak Baekhyun sambil mengusap tengkuknya yang kedinginan.

Heechul menggeleng, "untuk apa aku marah pada Baekhyunee."

Baekhyunee. Panggilan termanis yang baru kali ini Baekhyun dengar keluar dari mulut Heechul.

Biasanya, tabib cerewet itu akan memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Serigala Betina' atau 'Beruang Kutub' karena dia berasal dari utara. Baekhyun tersenyum canggung, "hehe, kau terdengar asing. Mengapa berkeliaran malam-malam begini?"

Heechul tiba-tiba mengangkat sebuah gelas tanah liat yang di dalamnya berisi cairan, "aku ingin memberimu ramuan ini. Khasiatnya bagus untuk calon bayimu."

Gelas itu disodorkan di depan mulut Baekhyun langsung. Tentu saja, Baekhyun semakin merasa asing dengan tingkah Heechul yang berbalik perhatian begini. Lagipula, untuk apa tabib ini memberinya ramuan di waktu subuh, dimana seharusnya dia sedang tidur pulas.

Baekhyun menjauhkan gelas itu dari bibirnya.

Heechul tersenyum getir, "minumlah, Baekhyunee."

Baekhyun menggeleng tegas.

Tabib itu tiba-tiba menarik rambut Baekhyun dan menariknya ke bawah. Baekhyun membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan tangan karena dia tahu ramuan itu bukan ramuan biasa. Heechul terus memaksa agar cairan itu bisa masuk ke dalam mulut Baekhyun yang terus dibekap.

"KAU HARUS MEMINUM INI AGAR DIA SENANG!" Heechul berteriak tepat sebelum sebuah anak panah menancap di lengannya.

Dia Chanyeol, yang berdiri di depan pintu menara sambil membawa busur panahnya. Pria itu lantas berlari mendekati kandang babi, tempat dimana Heechul dan Baekhyun tadi sempat berseteru.

Heechul menjerit kesakitan. Tabib itu meronta sampai gelas berisi ramuannya jatuh dan pecah ke tanah. Baekhyun menendang tubuh tabib itu sekali dan langsung menghambur kepada Chanyeol. Mereka bertemu dalam sebuah pelukan erat yang dipenuhi kecemasan.

Chanyeol memeriksa seluruh tubuh lelaki mungil di dekapan, "Baekhyun? Kau tak apa?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Lelaki hamil itu dipeluknya makin erat.

Dari kejauhan, mereka berdua melihat tubuh Heechul yang kejang dan sedikit demi sedikit meleleh menjadi gumpalan darah. Baekhyun yang dirundung ketakutan luar biasa itu, memeluk perut buncitnya yang bergolak perih.

"Chanyeol, makhluk apa itu?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Bacods:**

Hamdallah, setelah tujuh hari tujuh malem mantengin foto Baekhyun topless pamer tete, ritme nulisku mulai balik. Makasih, Baek! Andai aja kamu maen ffn dan paham bahasa, mesti kamu udah...

Ah sudahlah.

Ketemu lagi di next chap yak! Semoga tulisanku bisa ngehibur kalean. Jangan bosen ama cerita bar-bar ku ini. Aku bakal terus belajar biar semakin baik nulisnya! Makassiihhhh!


	8. Chapter 8

**Winter Is Coming:** Blood and Water

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun menutup hidungnya dengan telapak tangan karena gumpalan darah itu baunya bukan main busuk.

Chanyeol juga melakukan hal serupa karena dia tak memiliki tudung wajah yang seperti Siwon dan Heechul kenakan. Dua tabib itu terlihat sedang menaburi gumpalan darah sosok yang tadi subuh menyerupai Heechul dengan garam suci.

Langsung saja, kepulan asap hitam keluar dari sana dibarengi dengan percikan api. Heechul terbelalak, begitu pula dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Valoria sudah tahu," gumam Siwon sambil melepas tudung wajahnya.

Heechul buru-buru menimbun darah itu dengan tanah sampai jejaknya benar-benar hilang.

Memikirkan bahwa cairan busuk itu tadi pagi sempat menjelma menjadi Heechul saja sudah menyadarkan Baekhyun bahwa Valoria, penyihir yang mereka hadapi ini, bukanlah sebatas wanita gila.

Dia nyata dan dia berbahaya. Pantas saja kalau sampai Ibunya sendiri mendukung rencana Dewan Besar Tabib untuk membuat dirinya dan Chanyeol memiliki keturunan. Anaknya dan Chanyeol haruslah sekuat ksatria jika ingin mengalahkan penyihir mengerikan ini.

Baekhyun menggeleng tak percaya, "tapi itu mustahil! Bagaimana dia bisa menembus pagar sihir yang Ibuku buat?"

"Valoria mengirimnya dalam bentuk air laut. Saat roh nya sudah melewati pagar sihir dengan cara meresap ke dalam pasir, dia mulai menjelma sebagai Heechul. Pagar sihir ibumu hanya berfungsi untuk segala hal yang hidup, tapi tidak untuk benda mati," jelas Siwon sambil kembali menaburi garam suci ke percikan darah di pagar kandang.

Pria itu juga menjelaskan bahwa Valoria bisa mengubah darah menjadi apa pun yang dia mau. Prajurit yang menjaganya di sekeliling kerajaan juga adalah prajurit buatan sendiri. Dan, darah yang dia kumpulkan itu adalah darah dari para anak di seluruh negeri yang dia curi.

Valoria mencurinya melalui ukiran pohon Suvi yang ada di tembok kerajaan, yang konon katanya, akar pohon itu terukir sampai menembus tanah. Maka, selama anak-anak itu masih berpijak di atas tanah Stomborn, satu persatu dari mereka akan terkena wabah demam dan berakhir mati kering.

Siwon membuang kantung garam ke atas gundukan tanah. Tabib hemat bicara itu mendadak menunjuk hidung Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian, "jelas kalau incaran Valoria adalah kalian berdua! Terutama kau, Baekhyun. Valoria mungkin juga sudah tahu kalau kau telah mengandung," jelasnya, berhasil memancing kekhawatiran Baekhyun jadi semakin besar.

Mendadak, Baekhyun merasakan ruas jemari Chanyeol yang besar itu menyeruak di sela miliknya. Hangat langsung menjalar di kulit. Hendak menularkan sisa keberanian yang tersisa di dalam diri untuk menguatkan si mungil yang jelas dibuat ciut nyalinya.

Didorong oleh cemas, Baekhyun balas meremas tangan berkeringat Chanyeol yang menggenggam miliknya. Ingin memberitahu bahwa dia yakin kalau diantara mereka semua, tak akan ada yang berakhir mati di tangan Valoria. Sang penyihir gila darah.

Heechul menatap kedua insan itu dalam diam. "Baekhyun," panggilnya dengan serak.

Lelaki hamil itu balas menatapnya.

' _Oh, serigala betina-ku yang malang,'_ batin Heechul tak tega. "Musim dingin akan segera tiba."

Mendengar kalimat itu, Baekhyun sontak meremas tangan Chanyeol makin kuat. Mungkin, Valoria tidak akan bisa membuatnya menyerah namun tidak dengan musim dingin. Baekhyun diam-diam menahan rasa cemasnya yang sudah menggunung.

"Musim dingin akan segera tiba," ulang Baekhyun dengan suara gemetar.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Sore itu, sepulang dari berburu kelinci hutan, Chanyeol menemukan Baekhyun berdiri menunggu di depan pintu kastil.

Dengan senyuman cerah, lelaki kecil bermata sabit itu melambai memberi isyarat agar Chanyeol mendekat. Sepotong sapu tangan yang Heechul berikan sebagai hadiah karena usia sang calon pahlawan sudah masuk dua ratus delapan puluh hari itu, Baekhyun genggam di tangan.

Chanyeol sampai berlari karena, tumben sekali Baekhyun mau menyambutnya dengan senyuman. Bahkan seratus tangkai mawar-pun belum tentu bisa mengembangkan senyuman manis itu untuknya.

Jadi, gerangan apa yang membuat Baekhyun berubah menjadi secerah ini?

"Namanya _Snow!_ " lelaki mungil itu memekik sambil mengusap perut buncitnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum paham. Rupanya, lelaki kecil ini telah menemukan nama untuk keturunan mereka. Pria itu meletakkan busur dan anak panahnya ke pinggiran kandang, "nama sebelum lahir atau setelah lahir?"

"Sebelum! Setelah dia lahir, kau boleh memberinya nama."

"Park..." Chanyeol bergumam sebentar, hendak melihat respon Baekhyun.

Namun lelaki itu terlihat tak mengapa. Bagaimanapun, memberi marga keluarga besarnya untuk keturunannya dan Baekhyun seperti sebuah kelancangan. Dia mati-matian menolak untuk memiliki keturunan sejak awal, namun dengan tak tahu malu menyematkan marganya sebagai nama pembuka.

Chanyeol mungkin cukup tahu diri untuk tidak berharap terlalu banyak, namun rupanya masih punya nyali untuk mencoba.

Dan sebuah nama yang telah berbulan-bulan ini membayangi kepalanya-pun akhirnya terucap, "Chan Hyun. Park Chan Hyun."

Baekhyun termenung sebentar. Chanyeol pikir lelaki hamil itu akan segera tertawa mengejek atau mungkin malah merajuk karena nama pemberiannya sangat jelek. Bagaimanapun juga selera mereka berdua itu sudah seperti air dan minyak. Tak bisa menyatu. Tak akan pernah cocok.

Tapi coba pikirkan ini; Chan Hyun adalah gabungan dari nama mereka berdua.

Baekhyun sebaiknya menghargai nama itu sedikit saja karena Chanyeol sudah berusaha semanis mungkin.

Pria tinggi itu tiba-tiba mengajaknya untuk masuk ke dalam kastil. Sambil berjalan menaiki tangga, Chanyeol, dengan terbuka mulai menceritakan sebuah kisah yang juga membayangi kepalanya setiap malam, sebelum tidur. Sebuah kisah sederhana yang luar biasa menyenangkan namun sayangnya, sangat mustahil terjadi.

"Aku ingin mengajari Chanhyun berburu di hutan sekitar Reine dari pagi buta. Di sana, ada banyak tupai dan burung gagak yang bisa dia jadikan sasaran memanah. Aku bayangkan, kami berdua terus berburu sampai malam. Kau akan menunggu kami, berjalan mondar-mandir di depan rumah, sambil mengomel tentang betapa keras kepalanya kami. Janjimu adalah, saat kami pulang kau akan memberi kami hukuman berat," Chanyeol mulai mengutarakan khayalannya setiap malam kepada Baekhyun yang telah duduk di balik meja makan.

Dosa atau tidaknya membiarkan Chanyeol melanjutkan khayalan, Baekhyun tak tahu menahu. Dia hanya ingin mendengar. Dan tak mau Chanyeol menghentikannya.

Pria itu tersenyum hendak melanjutkan, "tapi saat aku dan Chanhyun pulang, kau akan melihat rusa di punggungku dan seekor tupai di tangan putramu. Hasil buruan kami akan membuatmu senang dan tidak jadi marah."

Chanyeol mungkin boleh berharap agar untuk saat ini saja, seisi meja jadi saksi bisu. Bagaimana seorang Pria menceritakan impian yang dia sendiri sadari tak akan bisa terjadi, dengan perasaan bahagia dan teramat ringan.

Tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu menggeleng lemah sambil tersenyum kecut.

Di dalam kepalanya, isi sumpah mereka yang sudah tertanam ke dalam bumi terus terngiang. Terulang jelas setiap Baekhyun merasa harapannya dengan Chanyeol untuk hidup bersama dengan anak mereka timbul sedikit saja.

Memanglah benar kalau anak muda selalu saja bertindak gegabah. Mengucap sumpah semudah mengumpat adalah hal bodoh yang bisa mencelakai mereka sendiri. Baekhyun tak tahu dia harus bersedih atau terus melanjutkan hidupnya dengan dipenuhi sesal.

Yang sekarang bisa dia lakukan hanya menggeleng berulang kali.

Chanyeol mengangguk paham, "Aku tahu, aku hanya membayangkan. Kau bisa saja mengacuhkan ucapanku, sungguh aku tak mengapa," elak Chanyeol mencoba mengurangi suasana kaku yang mulai timbul.

Baekhyun terkekeh sebentar, tanpa tahu mengapa dan untuk apa dia melakukannya. Bibirnya mengerut lelah, "jangan dibayangkan," ujarnya terdengar begitu dingin. "Kau dan aku tak akan bisa memiliki akhir yang seperti itu."

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Semakin tua usia kehamilannya, Baekhyun rasa tubuhnya juga makin mudah lelah.

Kedua kakinya bahkan bengkak dan sering kram di malam hari sampai membuatnya tak bisa tidur. Untung saja, Chanyeol ada di sana guna dibangunkan dan bersedia turun tangan untuk memijat.

"Apa saja yang kau makan belakangan ini?" Siwon meraba bentuk perut buncit Baekhyun dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Mencoba menerka apakah bentuk bulat, lonjong atau yang lain.

Tabib itu juga baru saja selesai mengoleskan minyak dari perasan buah Ayapo yang dicampur bebungaan kering. Katanya, bisa membuat bayi di dalam perutnya jadi lebih tenang dan tidak banyak menendang mengingat usia kehamilan Baekhyun yang sudah sangat tua.

"Aku hanya makan semua yang berbumbu garam. Kemarin Heechul memasak sup kelinci yang manis dan aku memuntahkan suapan pertama di atas meja makan. Chanyeol menertawakan ku habis-habisan," ujar Baekhyun dengan bibir mengerucut di akhir.

Siwon terkekeh sembari mencuci tangannya dan membantu Baekhyun untuk duduk. Lelaki mungil itu tiba-tiba menangkup kedua dadanya yang kian hari kian berisi.

"Siwon, dadaku juga terus membesar. Aku tak mau kalau harus memakai penyangga payudara seperti wanita," keluhnya teramat memelas.

Sejak usia janinnya menginjak dua ratus hari, dada Baekhyun mengalami pembesaran. Dia kira karena tubuhnya juga ikut menggemuk, maka dadanya juga begitu.

Tapi kian hari putingnya juga ikut mengalami perubahan. Saat Baekhyun mengeluhkan hal tersebut kepada Heechul, tabib berambut panjang itu malah menjadikannya lelucon.

" _Memangnya kau pikir bayimu besok akan menyusu kepada siapa? Kuda nil? Kingkong?"_

Baekhyun benar-benar menyesal telah berkeluh kesah kepada tabib sinting itu kemarin.

"Jalani saja, Baek. Saat anakmu sudah lepas dari susu, dadamu akan menyusut sedikit. Hanya jika kau tidak hamil lagi," jelas Siwon sambil membereskan peralatan meramunya.

Bukan jawaban yang bisa membuat Baekhyun senang, tapi tak mengapa. Semua ini juga pasti akan berlalu.

Tapi, tujuan pemeriksaan hari ini bukanlah untuk mengurusi dadanya yang makin berisi, melainkan untuk mengetahui apa jenis kelamin jabang bayinya.

Baekhyun mendelik antusias, "jadi, dia laki-laki atau perempuan?"

Siwon menggunakan jubah tabibnya kembali, "Aku tidak yakin kalau tolak ukurnya hanya makanan. Aku harus mengukur lebih berisi mana antara dada kiri atau dada kananmu jika ingin hasil yang lebih pasti. Kalau lebih berisi yang kanan, itu berarti laki-laki."

Suasana tegang langsung menyelimuti kepala Baekhyun. Refleks, lelaki itu langsung memeluk dadanya sendiri dengan kedua tangan. Siwon mau tidak mau tertawa karena memikirkan untuk mengukur dada Baekhyun dengan tangannya saja sudah membuatnya sakit kepala.

Matanya melirik sebentar ke arah pintu, tempat dimana seseorang sedari dari mengawasinya dan Baekhyun selayaknya penguntit. Rambut hitam itu mengintip dari balik tembok batu dan Siwon bisa melihatnya meskipun di sana gelap.

Dia hanya berpura-pura tak tahu dan membiarkan _nya_ terus menguping.

"Haha, aku tidak akan melakukannya. Chanyeol mengintip," Siwon berbisik sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu dengan dagunya. Namun Baekhyun tak melihat siapa-siapa di sana.

"Kau dan _Snow_ sangat sehat. Dia sudah mulai mencari jalan keluar. Perutmu akan lebih sering mengalami keram, tapi tak apa. Itu normal. Aku pergi dulu," pamit Siwon.

Tabib itu melangkah keluar dari kamar dengan langkah pelan. Baekhyun berjalan ke jendela dua jengkal setelah meIihat Siwon sempat berhenti di ambang pintu. Seperti sedang menemui seseorang atau berbicara.

Baekhyun tak terlalu memperhatikan. Pikirannya meluas kemana-mana, membayangkan baju apa yang esok akan anaknya pakai saat hari pertama mereka bertemu. Akankah motif selimutnya bergambar bunga atau bordiran serigala.

Angannya terbang ke angkasa dengan gembira sampai tiba-tiba Chanyeol melangkah masuk.

Semua kesenangan itu langsung jatuh terjerembab ke tanah begitu wajah menyebalkan itu terlihat. Baekhyun pikir suasana hatinya sedang tak bersahabat dengan apapun yang menyangkut Chanyeol. Dia sudah berniat meminta kepada Pria itu untuk pergi keluar, namun terlambat.

Kedua tangan Chanyeol sudah mendarat di permukaan dadanya, lengkap di kanan dan kiri, dengan telapak tangannya menangkup bongkah dadanya. Mata Baekhyun membelalak. Belum lagi, dengan sengaja tangan itu mulai meremas-remas bongkahannya dengan raut wajah serius yang dibuat-buat.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun sudah hampir meninju wajah setan pria itu kalau saja Chanyeol tak menarik kembali tangannya.

Pria itu juga berhasil menangkap ayunan kepalan tangan Baekhyun yang menargetkan wajahnya.

Tanpa sedikitpun rasa bersalah, Chanyeol berbisik, "dia laki-laki."

Baekhyun mendengus, menghempaskan tangannya sampai lepas. Jadi, Chanyeol ini menguping pembicaraannya dengan Siwon? Bahkan terkejut saja Baekhyun sudah tak mau lagi.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, lelaki utara itu mulai hapal tentang sifat menyebalkan Chanyeol yang tiada batas. Selalu melakukan segala hal sesuka hati. Berucap tanpa pikir dua kali.

Begitulah Chanyeol sejak pertama mereka bertemu sampai usia kehamilannya sudah sebegini tua. Tak ada perubahan.

Amarah di benaknya perlahan Baekhyun redam. "Aku akan memecahkan buah zakarmu jika kau lakukan itu lagi!" ancamnya segarang mungkin.

Chanyeol melirik ke arah betis dan tumit lelaki mungil di hadapannya yang bengkak. Tanpa basa-basi, tubuh mungil Baekhyun di gendong dan didudukkan ke sisi tempat tidur dengan sangat lembut.

Lelaki hamil itu menegang sesaat namun langsung melemas saat tahu Chanyeol akan memijat kedua kakinya. Sambil bersimpuh untuk memijat betis Baekhyun, pria itu bernyanyi.

 _Seruling bambu gembala sapi. Bunyinya menyaingi cuitan burung Hoog. Burung Hoog._

 _Dombanya berlari berputar-putar di ladang, sampai jadi gila~ sungguh jadi gila~_

Baekhyun tiba-tiba tertawa, membuat nyanyian itu berhenti di tengah jalan. Entah lagu apa itu yang baru saja Chanyeol nyanyikan, tapi liriknya benar-benar tak masuk akal. Baekhyun sampai menjambak rambut hitam Chanyeol saking gemasnya.

"Kau merusak lagu orang lain!" cela Baekhyun di sela tawa.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "itu laguku. Aku membuatnya saat melamun. Tidakkah itu bagus?"

"Kau bilang seruling bambu gembala sapi, tapi yang ada di sana adalah domba! Dasar!" Baekhyun memukul bahu lebar itu saking kesalnya.

Bagaimana bisa seorang dewasa seperti Chanyeol dengan sengaja menyamakan dua mamalia yang bedanya bukan main jauh. Dia benar-benar dibuat gemas.

Dan tanpa Baekhyun sadari, suasana hatinya terhadap Chanyeol jadi membaik. Baekhyun benar-benar tak menyadarinya.

"Esok, Ibumu akan datang untuk membantumu melahirkan?" tanya Chanyeol sambil meneruskan pijatannya ke tumit.

Baekhyun menggumam mengiyakan.

"Mau ku temani?"

"Tidak perlu!" tolak Baekhun tanpa pikir panjang.

Senyuman tak mengapa Chanyeol mengembang di balik wajah tegarnya. Baekhyun mungkin tak sempat melihat tapi pijatan Chanyeol yang berubah ragu jelas Baekhyun rasakan. Lelaki mungil itu pikir, bersikap kasar akan sah-sah saja jika itu adalah Chanyeol.

"Kau benar-benar gemuk, Baekhyun," pria itu tiba-tiba saja mengangkat kedua kaki Baekhyun seolah sedang mengangkat seikat rumput.

Baekhyun mendelik kesal, "lantas kenapa?! Memangnya lemak di tubuhku sangat mengganggu penglihatanmu begitu? Kau merasa sangat risih dengan betapa besarnya kakiku sekarang?" cercanya panjang nan lebar.

Selayaknya perempuan pesolek, Baekhyun selalu dibuat kesal jika seseorang menyinggung tentang ukuran tubuhnya sekarang. Setidaknya, berpikirlah sedikit bahwa dia sedang menyimpan bayi di dalam perutnya. Tentu saja menjadi lebih gemuk adalah hal yang masuk akal. Dia harus makan lebih banyak karena Baekhyun juga harus membagi makanannya untuk si janin.

Kenapa orang-orang masih saja mengeluhkan lemak-lemak yang menempel di tubuhnya? Lagipula itu tubuhnya sendiri. Baekhyun selalu dibuat kesal tiap memikirkan hakikat berat badannya di mata orang lain.

Dan Chanyeol malah dengan sengaja mengangkat topik panas itu sekarang. Membuat emosinya membumbung tinggi lagi.

"Kau mau aku menghilang dari penglihatanmu selamanya?" lanjut Baekhyun belum habis kekesalannya.

Chanyeol mendongak, "aku tidak ingin tidak melihatmu selamanya. Bagaimana kalau aku sampai mati nelangsa?"

Baekhyun berdecih, "apa bibirmu itu diciptakan Dewa hanya untuk berbohong?"

"Bibirku diciptakan Dewa untuk membuatmu _senang_ ," selesai berucap, Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Baekhyun menendang tubuh Chanyeol yang masih bersimpuh di lantai hingga terjungkal. Anehnya, pria itu malah tertawa begitu Baekhyun mendorong tubuhnya sampai mencium lantai.

Dia memang sudah gila, batin Baekhyun.

Selalu melakukan segala hal sesuka hati. Berucap tanpa pikir dua kali. Itulah Chanyeol.

"Besok saat kau melahirkan, aku akan ada di sana. Tak peduli kau suka atau tidak," ujar pria selatan itu sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar sembari membersihkan celananya yang lusuh oleh debu.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya lelah. Mau dia melarang sampai gunung Faros meletus-pun, Chanyeol akan tetap melakukan apa yang dia ingin lakukan.

Kenapa?

Karena begitulah dia.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Kemarin Chanyeol bilang, suka atau tidak, Baekhyun harus menerima keberadaan Chanyeol saat dirinya melahirkan.

Malam ini, rerumputan di seluruh pulau pasti sedang tertawa mengejek di atas penderitaan Chanyeol.

Detik ini, Baekhyun sedang berusaha melahirkan anak mereka sambil berendam di dalam mata air, dibantu oleh sang Ibunda. Wanita peri itu berlabuh sejak tiga hari yang lalu, khusus datang untuk membantu persalinan putranya.

Dan tibalah saat itu, dimana Baekhyun menggeram kesakitan karena seluruh tulang di tubuhnya terasa remuk menjadi kepingan.

"Dorong, sayang. Pelan-pelan," wanita berusia dua ratus tahun itu dengan sabar memberi aba-aba.

Baekhyun mengejan sampai matanya terpejam sangat rapat. Nyeri yang menggulung-gulung di pinggang juga tak mau kalah menyiksa. Lelaki itu menangis di sela usahanya untuk mendorong seperti yang Ibunya minta.

"Ayo, Baek. Kau bisa melakukannya," Chanyeol, yang duduk menopang tubuh Baekhyun di pinggir mata air itu mencoba memberi semangat.

Sayang, Baekhyun sedang tak membutuhkan asupan semangat dari pria itu dan berakhir menjambak rambut hitamnya.

Chanyeol menjerit pedih, "AAARRKKKHH,BAEK!"

"BISAKAH KAU TUTUP MULUTMU ITU?! KAU BENAR-BENAR- AAAARRGGH!" Baekhyun sekali lagi mendorong bayinya agar segera keluar sambil melampiaskan rasa sakit kepada Chanyeol.

Darah yang menyertai kepala bayi di bawah sana keluar menyatu dengan air. Rambut kehitaman sang jabang bayi mulai terlihat mengintip.

"Ayo, Sayang. Dorong lagi!" seru Ibunya dengan penuh harap.

Rasa sakit yang mendera seluruh tubuh tiba-tiba terasa berlipat-lipat pedihnya. Baekhyun menggapai lengan Chanyeol dan mencakarnya hingga meninggalkan luka sebagai pelampiasan.

"UUUUGGH! KENAPA BUKAN KAU SAJA YANG HAMIL!? KENAPA HARUS AKU?!"

Dipukulinya tubuh Chanyeol berulang kali. Baekhyun pikir melahirkan begini akan jadi pengalaman pertama dan terakhir karena sakitnya tiada banding.

Pikirannya menyempit disela gerusan ngilu dan hanya Chanyeol saat ini yang ingin dia salahkan. Lelaki utara itu meraih tangan kanan Chanyeol dan langsung menggigitnya dengan kuat.

"Aarrkkhhh! Baek!" Chanyeol menjerit tersiksa.

Taunya, tubuh bayi mereka mulai menemukan jalan keluar selagi Baekhyun terus mendorong. Dan menyiksa Chanyeol, tentu saja.

"Ayo! Sedikit lagi, Baekhyun! Cucu ibu sudah dekat!"

Mendengar itu, Baekhyun langsung memperkuat doronganya begitu pula dengan gigitan di tangan malang Chanyeol. Pria itu menangis merasakan kulitnya yang mungkin sudah ditembus gigi taring Baekhyun namun dia juga tak mau melawan.

"HMMMPPP!" Baekhyun menjerit, masih menggigit kulit Chanyeol.

"Ayo, nak. Sedikit lagi!"

"AARRRGHHHHH!" jeritan kesakitan Chanyeol membahana ke seluruh hutan.

Sekali lagi, dengan sekuat tenaga Baekhyun mengejan. Meremas helai rambut Chanyeol sampai kulit kepalanya tertarik dan-

"Uwaa~ Uwaaa~"

Suara tangisan maha merdu yang membelah kesunyian hutan itu jadi akhir dari seluruh rasa sakit. Siksaan yang mendera seluruh tubuh langsung hilang saat anaknya terlahir dengan disambut air bercampur darah.

Chanyeol juga menghentikan jeritan pilunya begitu melihat sosok rapuh dan kemerahan itu segera diletakkan di dada Baekhyun. Dan dengan alamiah, putra mereka bergerak mencari puting kiri Ayahnya untuk menyusu.

Betapa rasa sakit yang tadi menyiksa mereka kini terdengar seperti kantung berisi angin. Tak ada apa-apanya. Sakitnya sdah tak tersisa lagi begitu melihat putra mereka, Park Chanhyun, menyusu dengan lahap.

Taunya, Baekhyun juga ikut menangis saking bahagianya.

"Ini telinga Chanyeol," Baekhyun menyentuh daun telinga putranya dengan hati-hati.

"Ini mata Chanyeol," jemari itu bergantian menguaap kelopak mata terpejam Chanhyun dengan teramat pelan.

"Ini hidung Chanyeol?"

Jujur saja, Baekhyun sedikit - _hanya sedikit-_ kesal karena wajah putranya lebih didominasi oleh warisan Chanyeol. Meskipun bukan hal yang buruk, Baekhyun merasa tidak adil karena dia yang membawa bayinya kemanapun selama sembilan bulan.

Dan dia bahkan tak dapat bagian dalam berkontribusi di paras putranya? Dewa benar-benar berlaku berat sebelah.

"Itu bibir Baekhyun," bisik Chanyeol sambil menunjuk bibir tipis kemerahan yang masih sibuk menyusu.

Lelaki mungil itu tersenyum penuh syukur. Matanya yang berkaca tak lepas menatap setiap gerak-gerik putra mungilnya itu tanpa bosan. Tak mau kehilangan barang sekecil saja pergerakannya.

"Chanhyunee," gumam Chanyeol tak kalah takjub.

Ibunda Baekhyun di sana juga menangis haru. Wanita itu bukan main bahagia menyambut cucu pertamanya ke dunia sampai berbagai macam hadiah sudah dia bawa jauh-jauh dari tanah Arosa.

Selimut, pakaian dan mainan buatan tangan yang dia bawa dari Arosa sudah berjajar rapi di lemari. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat wanita peri itu senang tiada tara.

Tapi semua kebahagiaan itu pudar saat dilihatnya, Siwon berjalan mendekat. Tabib itu membawa sebuah mangkuk tembaga dan sepotong kain selimut.

Wanita peri itu berlari mendekati Siwon, menahan tabib itu agar tak melangkah lebih dekat, "aku sudah bilang bukan kalau Baekhyun tak suka keramaian?"

"Dia sudah lahir?" ucap Siwon balik bertanya.

"Ya. Putra dan cucuku selamat."

Tiba-tiba saja, Siwon meniupkan bubuk yang berada di mangkuk tembaganya hingga menguar di udara. Ibunda Baekhyun merasakan kepalanya berkunang-kunang dengan akhir dirinya yang jatuh mendarat ke tanah.

Dalam batas sadar dan tidak, wanita peri itu dengan penuh sesal berharap kepada Dewa agar cucu dan putranya diselamatkan. Atau setidaknya, dijauhkan dari Siwon dan Heechul sampai esok pagi.

"Aku minta maaf, Yoona _ssi."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Bacods:**

Aku bingung mau nulis apa. Duh.

My break time is almost here! Thankyou thankyou thankyou~


	9. Chapter 9

**Winter Is Coming:** Winter Is Here

 **.**

 **.**

"Chanhyun-" Baekhyun langsung terduduk di tempatnya dengan dada yang bergemuruh.

Apa yang telah terjadi? Mengapa seluruh tubuhnya terasa kesemutan dan kaku? Dan yang terpenting yaitu; dimana Chanhyun?

Baekhyun ingat baru tadi malam dirinya duduk di pinggiran mata air sambil menimang sang putra, Chanhyun, yang lahir dengan selamat. Namun tiba-tiba saja, kepalanya terasa sangat berat begitu pula dengan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba pingsan di sebelahnya. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Baekhyun juga ikut tak sadarkan diri.

Pelan dan hati-hati, Ia mengusap kepalanya yang masih berkunang-kunang. Tatapan Baekhyun menangkap sosok sang ibu yang sedang membantu Chanyeol meminum sesuatu dari batok kelapa.

"Ibu, dimana putraku?" tanya lelaki itu dengan suara lemah.

Yoona setengah terseok menghampiri putranya yang masih dirundung sakit kepala, "Chanhyun baik-baik saja, Nak. Setelah kita dapatkan Chanhyun kembali, kita tinggalkan pulau ini."

Wanita itu, dengan tenaga yang tersisa berhasil membuat ramuan untuk menyadarkan putra dan menantunya dari pengaruh bubuk bius buatan Siwon. Dikenali dari aromanya, Yoona bisa memprediksi bahwa campuran bunga Heva kering di dalam bubuk itu bahkan bisa membuat korbannya lumpuh selama satu hari satu malam.

Beruntung, Yoona sempat melindungi dirinya dengan sihir hingga membuatnya sadar lebih cepat dari seharusnya.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol terbatuk sampai sesak. Baekhyun dan Yoona menatapnya dalam cemas karena tentu saja, kekebalan tubuh peri dan manusia itu jauh berbeda.

Pria itu turun dari tempat tidurnya sambil mengelus dada, "Chanhyun dimana?" tanya Chanyeol di sela-sela nafasnya yang tersengal.

Tak ada banyak waktu untuk menjelaskan segala kebusukan Siwon dan Heechul saat ini.

Yoona membawa putra dan menantunya menuruni tangga menara, dengan hati-hati dan pelan. Sebelum semuanya terlambat, mereka bertiga harus sudah mencapai ruang pengobatan di dalam kastil. Jika terjadi sesuatu kepada cucunya, maka Yoona adalah orang pertama yang akan mencekik leher dua tabib biadab itu sampai mati.

Ia menyumpah serapah di dalam hati. Sampai saat pintu ruang pengobatan terbuka, Siwon terlihat berdiri di sana. Sebuah meja batu yang tepat di atasnya, tergeletak tubuh mungil Chanhyun yang hanya beralaskan kain selimut. Siwon tentu saja terkejut. Bak pemerkosa yang habis tertangkap basah, wajah tabib itu mendadak pucat pasi. Batinnya bertanya, bagaimana bisa mereka bertiga sadar secepat ini?

Tiba-tiba, pintu kecil di samping terbuka. Sudah jelas bahwa dia adalah Heechul yang berjalan masuk sambil membaca kitab Gringerwald di tangan.

"Oh, sial," gerutunya setelah melihat tiga yang semalam dia bius, sudah sadar sebelum waktunya.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Yoona mengayunkan tangannya, mendorong udara dari atas ke bawah. Tiba-tiba air yang berada di dalam ember penampung yang seharusnya digunakan untuk mencuci tangan ikut naik ke udara. Chanyeol menatap bagaimana gelombangnya menyergap tubuh kedua tabib itu sampai terpental ke tembok.

Air yang tadi menyerang mereka langsung membeku dalam hitungan detik. Menahan tubuh Siwon dan Heechul agar tetap menempel di sana. Baekhyun buru-buru menjemput tubuh Chanhyun yang diam tak bergerak. Baekhyun dibantu dengan Yoona segera memeriksa apakah bayi malang masih hidup atau sudah terlambat.

"Dia hanya sedang tidur," celetuk Heechul selagi tubuhnya masih menempel erat di tembok.

Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol menyahut dari arah belakang, "Kalian ingin mengorbankan putraku dengan menguras habis darahnya?!"

Pria itu sedang membaca kitab Gringerwald yang tadi Heechul pegang dan akhirnya, kebusukan mereka terungkap. Halamannya tepat terbuka di bab pengorbanan darah untuk memusnahkan kaum pemuja iblis. Chanyeol yang tentu saja masih memiliki akal sehat itu tanpa diterangkan-pun bisa menalar sendiri.

Ada apa hubungan antara putranya yang diletakan di atas meja pembedahan dengan dirinya dan Baekhyun yang dilumpuhkan secara paksa.

"Kami hanya mengikuti perintah Dewan Besar," jawab Siwon dengan mau tak mau.

Baekhyun buru-buru mengambil sebilah pisau yang ada di sisi meja. Langsung berlari menuju Heechul yang masih terkungkung di tembok hendak menikamnya, "MEMBUSUKLAH KALIAN BERDUA KE NERAKA! MATI SAJA KAU TERCABIK-CABIK, HEECHUL! AKU SANGAT MEMBENCIMU!"

Sebelum ujung pisau bedah yang runcingnya tak main-main itu menembus kulit Heechul, Chanyeol menangkap tubuh Baekhyun dan memeluknya erat, "sudah-sudah. Ayo kita pergi dari sini," lerainya sambil menyeret Baekhyun yang masih murka.

Yoona ingat, diawal diskusi mereka tentang pengorbanan ini, seharusnya Siwon dan Heechul menanyakan persetujuan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dahulu. Tapi nyatanya, dua tabib itu ingkar dan justru menculik Chanhyun tak lupa, melumpuhkan mereka bertiga.

Di dunia ini, mungkin sudah tak ada lagi manusia berhati nurani.

Chanhyun bergerak kecil di gendongannya saat Baekhyun keluar dari ruang pengobatan itu. Selagi Yoona dan Baekhyun melangkah pergi, di belakang sana, Chanyeol dengan busur dan anak panahnya berdiri bersiap. Heechul dan Siwon sudah bersiap untuk mati saat itu juga mengingat Chanyeol adalah pemanah nomor satu di daratan Reine.

Kedua tabib itu memejamkan mata menunggu hujaman anak panah menembus dahi namun, rasa perih dan panas itu tiba-tiba mendera telinga. Darah mengucur turun dari masing-masing telinga Siwon dan Heechul, buah dari anak panah Chanyeol yang menembus di sana.

Pria selatan itu menurunkan busurnya, "belajarlah untuk mengenal belas kasih. Dan, terima kasih juga karena telah mengenalkanku kepada apa itu pengkhianatan."

Dan pintu itu dibiarkan terbuka selagi Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan kastil. Air yang meleleh kini menetes ke lantai kayu dengan campuran darah kedua tabib itu menggenang di sana. Heechul diam-diam menangis menyesali dirinya yang begitu kejam dan angkuh.

Tak jauh di sana, Siwon benar-benar merasa malu dengan sematan tabib yang diikuti dengan namanya.

Tabib mana yang pantas dimintai pertolongan jika belas kasih saja tak punya?

Di sisi lain, Yoona dan Baekhyun sudah menunggu di pesisir pantai dengan sebuah sampan dan kapal di tengah lautan. Chanyeol berlari sambil menenteng beberapa selimut dan sepotong roti gandum yang sempat dia ambil dari kastil.

Rencananya, mereka akan berlayar ke pesisir pantai Thoros lalu setelah itu berkuda menuju Arosa. Yoona memperkirakan, malam ini mereka harus tidur terombang-ambing di lautan barulah paginya, mereka bisa merapat ke pesisir Thoros.

Baekhyun yang sudah redam amarahnya itu, terlihat sibuk menyusui Chanhyun yang tiba-tiba menangis karena lapar. Chanyeol menyelimuti lelaki yang wajahnya menjeritkan lelah itu sambil merangkulnya.

Lautan pun tahu, menerima kenyataan bahwa putra mereka hampir saja menjadi tumbal pengorbanan tentu bukan hal yang mudah. Baekhyun pasti sudah lelah mentalnya bahkan setelah didera lelah fisik pasca melahirkan.

Lalu siapa lagi jika bukan Chanyeol yang harus menopang lelaki malang itu disaat seperti ini?

Tanpa diaba-aba, Chanyeol menyobek roti gandum yang tadi dia bawa lalu menyuapkannya pada Baekhyun, "Chanhyun sudah aman bersama kita. Sekarang, kau harus makan," ucapnya kelewat lembut.

Sepotong roti gandum itu akhirnya habis dilahap Baekhyun. Di bawah terpaan sinar matahari, Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun dan putra mereka yang butuh istirahat turun ke dek. Membaringkan lalu menyelimuti mereka berdua dengan seluruh selimut yang tadi bawa. Suami dan putranya bisa tidur dengan nyaman adalah prioritasnya untuk saat ini.

Kapal mereka melaju dengan tenang.

Chanyeol, diam-diam membawa kitab Gringerwald sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kastil. Pria itu membaca bab dimana kaum pemuja iblis hanya bisa dikalahkan jika dua darah bersatu.

Yakni darah manusia dengan keberanian dan darah makhluk fana yang dihidupkan oleh rasa kasih. Darah ksatria dan Peri.

Darah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Yoona tiba-tiba saja berdiri di sampingnya, menatap lurus ke lautan luas tak berbatas. Wanita itu, melirik ke arah kitab yang Chanyeol genggam. Rasa bersalah langsung menghampiri wajahnya yang tak kunjung menua itu. Pastilah, di dalam hatinya telah tersimpan penyesalan yang luar biasa. Yoona tak memungkiri hal itu.

Tiba-tiba, Chanyeol teringat sesuatu.

"Apa Ibuku juga tahu tentang pengorbanan ini?" tanya Chanyeol kepada Ibu mertuanya.

Yoona mengangguk, "Ibumu hanya ingin membantu semampunya. Semua keputusan, seharusnya ada pada kalian berdua."

Chanyeol termenung. Terpaan angin menerpa wajahnya sambil membawa hembusan dingin bibit-bibit musim dingin. Pria itu, diam-diam sudah sangat muak dengan bencana yang melanda Stormborn sejak Valoria merebut singgasana.

Dan jika kitab itu benar menuliskan segala hal yang bukan dusta, maka Dia tak akan ragu untuk menyudahi semua penderitaan panjang ini, meskipun nyawa menjadi taruhannya.

"Karena hanya aku dan Baekhyun yang bisa mengalahkan Valoria," kitab suci yang ada di genggaman tangan langsung diceburkan ke laut tanpa ragu. Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Maka penyihir itu harus bersiap."

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Tanah Arosa adalah tanah yang diberkahi dengan kekuatan dan kesuburan.

Orang-orang yang lahir dan hidup di sini terbiasa menghadapi musim paling sulit namun sangat jarang dihampiri musim paling menyenangkan. Salju adalah teman sejati mereka, sedangkan udara panas sudah seperti pengembara.

Orang-orang Arosa tumbuh dengan tempaan yang keras. Itulah yang membuat mereka dikenal sebagai kaum paling pemberani di seluruh benua.

Baekhyun turun dari kereta kuda yang dia sewa dari seorang saudagar di Thoros untuk membawanya pulang. Yoona di belakangnya, memakaikan mantel putih dengan bulu serigala di tudung ke tubuhnya. Baekhyun tersenyum, berterima kasih.

Mereka sudah berada di rumah.

Wanita cantik itu menengok ke belakang, ke arah dimana Chanyeol berdiri kaku di samping kereta kuda. Pastilah Ia merasa sangat asing dengan hiruk pikuk Arosa yang sangat kontras dengan kampung halamannya.

Yoona tersenyum maklum.

"Baekhyun!"

Suara itu, suara yang sudah lama tak memanggil nama Baekhyun akhirnya terdengar lagi.

"Kyungsoo," Baekhyun menggumam sambil membuka lengannya bersiap menyambut kedatangan temannya itu.

Dan tak terelakkan lagi, sebuah pelukan erat akhirnya menyatukan mereka.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini? Seluruh Arosa mencarimu!" keluh Kyungsoo sambil mengguncang bahu temannya itu.

Terakhir kali mereka bertemu dulu adalah, saat usia putranya, Taeoh, masih berumur tujuh hari. Dan itu berarti sudah tiga ratus delapan puluh hari lamanya terlewat dengan Baekhyun yang pergi tanpa ada sedikit pun kabar.

Kyungsoo awalnya mengira bahwa temannya itu diculik atau hilang dimakan hewan buas di hutan. Namun, sepulangnya Yoona dari kunjungannya di sebuah pulau, sebait kabar burung mulai mengudara di langit Arosa.

Kabarnya, Baekhyun adalah orang yang terpilih. Dia adalah sang berdarah salju yang diwajibkan memiliki keturunan dengan seorang ksatria untuk kemudian, akan dikorbankan darah putranya demi membunuh iblis.

Awalnya, Kyungsoo tak percaya akan takhayul atau mitos. Namun saat melihat Yoona menimang keluar bayi mungil dari dalam kereta kuda di belakang sana, lelaki itu termangu.

"Jadi pengorbanan yang selama ini orang bicarakan itu nyata?" Kyungsoo pikir, akal sehatnya sudah semakin tergerus.

Bagaimana bisa manusia yang diciptakan bernaluri dan berhati bisa memiliki pemikiran untuk mengorbankan bayi yang suci? Mungkin lama kelamaan, manusia juga akan saling membunuh hanya untuk mendapatkan sesuap makanan untuk mengganjal perut.

Manusia nyatanya bisa menjadi lebih buas daripada seekor serigala.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menepuk bahu temannya, "Kyungsoo, kau ingat aku yang memandikanmu dulu setelah kau melahirkan Taeoh? Aku membasuh tubuh gemukmu itu susah payah sampai tanganku pegal."

Kyungsoo meringis sebal, " _Aye,_ kau pasti mau meminta imbalan."

Di belakang sana, lelaki bermata kelereng itu melirik sedikit tentang bagaimana seorang lelaki tinggi menimang bayi mungil yang tadi Yoona gendong. Pastilah, Pria itu juga Ayah dari bayi Baekhyun.

"Musim dingin akan segera tiba, _Kyungja_. Chanhyun, putraku, membutuhkan seseorang untuk menjaganya selama musim dingin," jelas Baekhyun dengan raut lelah bercampur menyesal.

Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk berbicara sambil mengikuti kemana Yoona berjalan. Chanyeol masih menimang Chanhyun yang tidur berselimut tebal sambil mengekori langkah Yoona. Di belakang, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo masih melakukan sedikit negosiasi.

"Tapi bukankah Pria yang menggendong putramu itu, dia juga Ayahnya?"

Meskipun berbohong bukanlah hal yang sulit saat ini, namun sumpah tetaplah sumpah. Baekhyun sadar seharusnya hari ini, Chanyeol sudah kembali ke rumahnya di Reine dan bukannya berjalan masuk melewati pintu rumahnya di Arosa.

Mereka harusnya sudah mewujudkan sumpah itu.

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat, "ada banyak hal yang sudah kami pertaruhkan, Kyungsoo. Seharusnya, kami sudah berpisah sejak Chanhyun lahir. Aku dan Chanyeol telah bersumpah dengan darah."

Baekhyun berdiri tepat di depan pintu masuk rumahnya yang sudah sangat lama tak dia jumpai. Tatapannya menjulang ke langit. Angin dingin menyapu kedua matanya sampai mengundang air mata.

Lelaki malang itu diam-diam dirundung pilu. Merasakan cabikan di hatinya yang kambuh hanya dengan mengingat bagaimana sakitnya ditipu.

Cinta pada pandangan pertama, katanya? Untuk apa Baekhyun harus mempercayai itu dulu?

"Aku memahaminya. Chanyeol terpaksa menjagaku agar putra kami lahir dengan selamat. Maka setelah Chanyhun lahir, Dia bisa segera kembali ke rumahnya, di selatan," ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap lembutnya awan putih berarak di langit.

Kyungsoo merangkul bahunya bersimpati. Meskipun terkadang menyebalkan, temannya itu adalah manusia terhangat yang pernah Baekhyun temui.

Meskipun saat masa kehamilan, Kyungsoo menjadi sangat menyebalkan tapi itu jelas bukan karakter aslinya. Baekhyun juga tahu bahwa mengandung bayi di dalam perut bisa membolak-balikan sifatnya jadi tak karuan.

Baekhyun menunduk, merasakan satu tetes lolos dari pelupuk, "Aku tidak suka rayuan Chanyeol. Lagi pula dia tidak akan pernah bisa mencintaiku. Aku mungkin memang menyukainya tapi jelas, aku tidak bisa bertahan dengan pria seperti itu, Kyungsoo. Kami harus berpisah."

Mendengar kisah itu dan melihat wajah kemerahan Baekhyun yang menahan tangis, sebuah kesimpulan langsung mencuat dalam benak Kyungsoo.

Bahwa, temannya itu sudah terlalu lama menahan sakit yang tidak ada obatnya.

Yakni patah hati.

"Kau sudah terlalu lama menghadapi semua kesulitan itu sendiri, Baekhyun. Tentu saja aku akan menjaga Chanhyun untukmu."

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Pada dasarnya, Valoria itu sama saja dengan manusia.

Wanita itu konon katanya, hanya bisa dimusnahkan dengan dua jalan. Cara pertama yakni ukiran pohon Suvi yang tergambar di belakang singgasana-nya itu harus dihancurkan gambarnya. Ukiran itu adalah alat untuk mengumpulkan sumber tenaga Valoria.

Jalan kedua, penyihir itu harus dihujani dengan darah yang menyimpan keberanian dan kasih sayang jika ingin dimusnahkan. Dan jika memang darah Chanhyun adalah yang dimaksud, maka Baekhyun tak akan segan untuk melawan.

"Aku rasa, itu adalah perapian yang dulu ada di mimpi burukku," suara Chanyeol menggema dari ambang pintu.

Baekhyun mendongak ke samping, ke arah dimana pria itu berdiri menatapnya dengan asing.

"Bukankah berada di tanah utara adalah mimpi buruk bagi kalian, orang-orang selatan?" jawab Baekhyun sambil memasukkan sepotong kayu ke dalam perapian, dimana dia sekarang ini sedang duduk di hadapannya.

Chanhyun baru saja selesai menyusu dan Baekhyun telah menyelimuti putranya itu dengan kulit serigala terbaik. Agar tidurnya malam ini lelap dan bermimpi indah sampai dia besok kembali dari berperang.

Chanyeol berjalan masuk, menengok putranya sebentar untuk memberikan ciuman selamat tidur di kening Chanhyun.

"Bukan mimpi buruk namanya jika ada kau di sini," jawab Chanyeol sambil duduk di samping Baekhyun.

Mereka berdua terdiam menatap api yang berkobar memakan batang kayu. Pada akhirnya, semua yang ada di dunia ini akan lenyap tak bersisa. Entah bagaimana pemikiran itu tiba-tiba menyeruak di benak Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba, Chanyeol berdehem, "besok pagi kita berangkat ke ibu kota. Mungkin dua sampai tiga hari kita baru akan sampai. Aku dengar, pemukiman di sana sudah sangat sepi karena orang-orang meninggalkan kota setelah anak-anak terkena wabah."

Rencana singkatnya, mereka berdua akan menyerang Valoria saat malam dengan menyelundup masuk secara diam-diam. Terdengar mustahil namun, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun harus mencoba berjuang demi kelangsungan hidup putra mereka.

"Kalau begitu hanya Kau, Aku dan penyihir itu di sana," gumam Baekhyun sambil menggosokkan kedua telapak tangan.

Chanyeol menatap ukiran wajah lelaki itu dari samping, sampai terpaku saking indahnya.

Mendadak, Baekhyun menoleh padanya, menangkap basah Chanyeol tengah mengagumi. Pria itu langsung membuang muka.

"Kau mau mengatakan sesuatu?" Baekhyun menangkap gerak-gerik Chanyeol yang jelas sedang dirundung tekanan.

Pria itu tak banyak bicara seperti biasanya dan seharian ini yang dia lakukan hanya duduk dan terus mengasah ujung anak panah. Chanyeol mungkin terlihat sangat bersemangat untuk segera berperang di mata orang lain, namun Baekhyun menangkapnya dengan makna yang berbeda.

"Katakan saja. Tak apa," ujar lelaki berambut perak itu sambil tak lepas menatap mata lelah Chanyeol.

Diterangi cahaya dari perapian yang makin meredup karena kehabisan kayu, Chanyeol mencoba mendalami berbagai macam perasaan yang kini menyerang hatinya. Semua hal terasa tak tentu. Chanyeol tak mengerti mengapa hidupnya yang dulu tenang dan menyenangkan bisa berubah sangat menegangkan?

Dia ingin kembali ke Reine, tentu saja. Tapi itu dulu, saat dia masih memiliki keberanian untuk lari dari tanggung jawabnya dan menjadi pengecut sombong.

Sekarang, semuanya sudah sangat berbeda. Chanyeol, memiliki dua orang yang terasa sudah tidak bisa dia pisahkan lagi dari hidupnya. Dan dia harus melakukan sesuatu agar keduanya bisa hidup dengan baik.

"Aku...takut," dua kata itu meluncur begitu saja, meruntuhkan kedua bahu lebar Chanyeol yang tadinya terlihat tegap.

Baekhyun termenung tak mampu berucap karena faktanya adalah, dia juga sama takutnya.

Chanyeol menunduk menatap lantai, "tadi sore, Aku meminta pada Jongin untuk mengajari cara memanah kepada Chanhyun jika ternyata, Aku tidak selamat."

Membunuh Valoria tentu saja bukan perkara mudah. Meskipun rencana penyerangan mereka sudah matang dan cukup memadai dari segi senjata, namun yang namanya ilmu sihir itu, tentu saja tak bisa diprediksi. Chanyeol benar-benar dikuasai kecemasannya yang takut tak bisa pulang. Dia sampai memandatkan kepada Jongin untuk menjaga Chanhyun jika saja, dia mati di medan perang.

"Aku hanya ingin Chanhyun menyimpan satu-satunya bakatku," desis Chanyeol sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di sela lutut.

Baekhyun merangkul bahunya tanpa ragu, "Kau sendiri yang akan mengajari Chanhyun cara memanah, Chanyeol. Bukan orang lain."

Ironisnya dari semua ketakutan Chanyeol ini, ada satu hal yang mungkin belum dia ingat. Bahwa selamat atau tidak selamatnya dia setelah membunuh Valoria, Chanyeol tetap tidak akan bisa membesarkan putranya, Chanhyun.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Pagi buta menjelang sambil membawa hawa dingin yang luar biasa menciutkan tulang.

Matahari belum benar terbit dari peraduan saat Yoona menyerahkan secara rahasia, sebuah botol kristal yang berisi beberapa tetes air bening kepada Chanyeol.

"Satu tetes ini, harus kau gunakan dengan bijak," tutup Yoona setelah dengan berbisik menerangkan gerangan cairan apa yang ada di dalam kristal.

Wanita anggun itu berkata bahwa cairan bening itu adalah air matanya dulu saat Donghae, suaminya, meninggal karena sebuah kesalahan di masa lalu. Kisah tentang air mata peri salju ini, tak akan bisa ditemukan di buku mana pun.

Bahwasanya, jika seorang peri salju sekarat meminum setetes, maka dalam sekejap kesehatannya akan kembali pulih. Namun berbeda efeknya jika para pemuja iblis yang menggunakannya.

Efek air mata itu bisa jadi seperti racun ular Calob yang membunuhmu dalam siksaan panas dan pedih. Chanyeol harus benar-benar mempertimbangkan antara dua pilihan yang beratnya luar biasa untuk diputuskan.

Pertama, dia bisa saja mengoleskan cairan itu di ujung anak panah yang akan dia lepaskan kepada Valoria. Atau, Chanyeol akan menyimpannya untuk berjaga-jaga jika Baekhyun mengalami luka yang parah.

Keputusan mana yang akan Chanyeol ambil menjadi konsen utama sejak dia dan Baekhyun berkuda menuju Ibukota. Matahari sudah tepat di atas kepala saat mereka memutuskan untuk istirahat di sebuah kedai untuk makan di tengah desa Welfred.

Baekhyun tak banyak bicara saat itu. Bahkan saat Chanyeol memuji tentang kemampuan berkudanya yang meningkat dengan pesat, lelaki mungil itu hanya balas tersenyum.

Mereka lalu melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Ibu kota sambil disibukkan dengan batin masing-masing. Hingga tiba saat dimana, tanah yang mereka pijak sudah terasa berbeda.

Rumputnya kering meranggas. Tanahnya tandus dengan banyak bangunan batu berdiri terbengkalai. Mungkinkah, mereka sudah sampai di tanah ibukota Stormborn yang telah lama ditinggalkan itu?

"Menurutmu, kenapa mereka pindah?" Baekhyun berkuda dengan pelan menyusuri jalanan kota yang sudah seperti pemakaman.

Chanyeol mengikuti di belakang, "tentu saja karena iblis yang tinggal di dalam sana."

Bangunan kerajaan yang berdiri kokoh nan megah di tengah kota itu menyita perhatian mereka. Hari sudah mulai gelap dan angin dingin yang menerpa dinginnya semakin menyiksa. Baekhyun mengekang laso di tangan, membuat kudanya berlari cepat menuju bangunan kerajaan.

Sesampainya di sana, kondisinya tak jauh berbeda. Sangat sepi dan tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Kota ini sudah seperti kota mati. Baekhyun turun dari kudanya dan mengintip dari balik gerbang istana.

 _Tak ada satu pun penjaga..._

Lelaki itu berbalik kepada Chanyeol, "Aku akan berlari menuju pintu depan, Kau lindungi aku."

Chanyeol buru-buru naik ke atas pagar setelah Baekhyun melewati gerbang istana. Matanya tajam mengawasi setiap pergerakan yang mengikuti langkah Baekhyun menuju pintu masuk kastil. Busur dan anak panah sudah meregang di kedua tangannya.

Tiba-tiba, dari kanan dan kiri Baekhyun, terlihat makhluk hitam bertubuh serupa manusia namun tak berwajah, berlari dengan beringas kepada Baekhyun. Chanyeol langsung melepaskan panah demi panah untuk membunuh makhluk-makhluk itu selagi Baekhyun terus berlari menuju pintu masuk kastil.

Dan sedetik sebelum tangan salah satu monster itu menggapai Baekhyun, dia berhasil memasuki kastil dengan selamat.

Di dalam sana, Baekhyun di hadapkan pada sebuah ruangan luar biasa luas dengan kursi tempat duduk bangsawan berjajar di samping. Tak ketinggalan, kursi singgasana Raja yang megah itu di ujung sana.

Dan pasti, yang terukir di tembok di belakangnya adalah pohon Suvi yang katanya harus dia hancurkan.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan sebuah kapak dari dalam tas kulitnya. Lelaki itu, dengan seluruh keberanian berlari sambil mengangkat kapaknya tinggi-tinggi. Dia akan segera menghancurkannya dan mengakhiri semua kutukan memuakan ini.

Namun belum sampai langkah Baekhyun memijak tangga, tubuhnya seperti terangkat ke udara lalu dihempaskan jauh ke lantai sampai tulangnya bergeretak patah.

Suara tawa seorang perempuan mendadak terdengar menggema di seluruh ruangan. Baekhyun dengan sisa kesadarannya melihat ke atap ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan kegelapan dan hawa mencekam.

"Akhirnya kau tiba, peri kecil."

Sambutan itu terdengar tanpa adanya wujud yang menampakkan diri. Baekhyun mencoba bangkit namun tiba-tiba, lagi, tubuhnya terangkat dengan sendirinya ke udara. Di kursi Raja, samar Baekhyun melihat seorang wanita dalam pakaian serba hitam, duduk dengan anggunnya.

"Selamat malam, Baekhyun," sambut wanita itu sambil menjentikkan jarinya dan seketika, tubuh lemah Baekhyun langsung terjatuh ke lantai.

Tubuh itu langsung mengejang bak sedang tersambar petir. Valoria menggerakkan jari-jari berkuku hitam itu seolah sedang mengerahkan siksaan ke tubuh malang Baekhyun. Lelaki itu amat tersiksa dan berpikir kalau dia tidak akan bisa kembali ke Arosa untuk menemui putranya lagi.

Baekhyun rasa, mautnya sudah sangat dekat.

Namun untung saja, sebuah anak panah tiba-tiba menancap ke jantung Valoria dan sudah pasti Chanyeol adalah pelakunya.

"Chan..." desis Baekhyun susah payah, menemukan Pria itu dengan gagah melewati pintu dan berlari kepadanya.

Panah yang dilepaskan Chanyeol adalah panah yang tadinya sudah dilumuri dengan campuran darahnya dan Baekhyun karena, mereka percaya bahwa itu sudah cukup. Chanyeol membopong tubuh penuh darah Baekhyun dengan sangat cemas sampai tidak sadar bahwa, penyihir itu masih berdiri di sana.

"Aku tidak menerima sapaan dalam bentuk anak panah. Apalagi yang dilepaskan oleh seorang anak haram sepertimu, Park Chanyeol."

Dengan entengnya, Valoria menjatuhkan anak panah yang tadi menembus jantungnya itu sampai jatuh ke tanah. Chanyeol menganga tak percaya. Dia kira Valoria akan mati setelah ditikam jantungnya, tapi wanita sepenuhnya masih baik-baik saja.

"Baekhyun!" teriak Chanyeol saat tubuh lemah suaminya itu kembali di angkat ke udara dan lalu, dijatuhkan ke lantai sampai tulangnya menggeretak.

Baru setelah itu, Chanyeol mendapat gilirannya. Kini, tubuhnya itu juga terangkat ke udara hanya dengan usapan tangan Valoria. Tak ayal, Chanyeol pada akhirnya dibanting ke lantai sampai kepalanya terasa sangat berat.

Darah mengucur dari pelipisnya yang sobek dan, seketika tubuhnya menjadi sangat lemas. Chanyeol pikir ketakutannya selama ini akan benar-benar terwujud.

"Aku dengar putramu yang berharga itu sudah lahir. Chanhyun, pria kecil yang saat dia besar nanti, kiprahnya akan mengguncang seluruh benua. Putramu terlahir seperti berlian yang diburu banyak bangsawan," ucap Valoria sambil kembali menyiksa Baekhyun dengan sihir.

Lelaki mungil itu menggelepar di lantai, tersedak-sedak hanya untuk bernafas karena ulah sang penyihir yang terus menyiksanya.

"Sayangnya, kelak dia akan mati seperti bagaimana kedua orang tuanya meregang nyawa di-" tiba-tiba, Valoria memegangi lehernya sendiri seolah Ia sedang dicekik, "oohhkk! Ohhkk!"

Mendadak, tubuh penyihir itu menjadi kaku dan persendiannya patah di beberapa. Wanita itu membuka mulutnya kesakitan di saat Baekhyun mengarahkan tangannya kepadanya seperti apa yang tadi dilakukan Valoria.

Namun bukan dengan sihir, Baekhyun yang dulunya tak bisa mengendalikan air seperti Yoona itu, tiba-tiba mendapatkan kemampuannya. Dalam amarah yang mendera diri, Baekhyun dengan seluruh kebenciannya itu mengendalikan darah Valoria yang masih berupa benda cair.

Membuat wanita itu tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya sendiri karena, Baekhyun mengendalikan tubuh penyihir itu lewat darahnya. Baekhyun melipat-lipat badan Valoria hingga tulangnya patah dan mencuat keluar dari kulit.

Wanita setengah iblis itu menjerit kesakitan.

"Jangan kau...berani menyentuh...putraku-" desis Baekhyun lalu meremas tangannya sendiri dan mengayunkannya ke tanah.

"Aaaahhkkkkk!"

BRUK

Seketika itu juga, tubuh remuk Valoria langsung dibanting ke lantai sampai hancur. Wanita itu mati dengan mata dan bibir terbuka mengenaskan. Perlahan, mayat itu meleleh menjadi gumpalan darah berwarna hitam yang menguap menjadi asap hitam.

Valoria akhirnya lenyap di udara tanpa meninggalkan sisa.

Chanyeol langsung menyeret tubuhnya mendekati Baekhyun yang terbaring lemah, berada di genangan darahnya sendiri.

"Baek..." panggil Chanyeol namun lelaki mungil itu tak kunjung menjawabnya, "Kau harus hidup."

Dengan sisa tenaga, Chanyeol mengambil kristal yang Yoona berikan lalu menuangkan seluruh isinya ke dalam mulut Baekhyun. Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pipi dingin suaminya sambil menangis pilu.

"Chanhyun menunggumu di rumah. Jangan pergi," ucapnya dengan tetesan air mata mengaliri pipi, bercampur dengan tanah dan darah.

Chanyeol terus menepuk wajah pucat itu berharap agar suaminya kembali membuka mata. Tangisnya makin terdengar pilu selagi detik terus berlalu tanpa pertolongan, "Ku mohon bangunlah, Baekhyun..."

Di saat memilukan ini mendera, seluruh kebohongan itu menjadi nyata adanya. Memori saat dimana mereka berdua pertama kali bertemu dengan Chanyeol yang langsung terpaku kagum, itu semua nyata.

Saat dimana Chanyeol berkata bahwa dia bersyukur karena _itu_ Baekhyun, dan bukannya orang lain. Semua itu bukanlah bualan semata.

Chanyeol, hanya terlalu angkuh untuk mengakui perasaannya dan terus berkata bahwa itu semua hanya rayuan. Hanya kebohongan yang sudah menjadi keahliannya.

"Aku-" pria itu menarik tubuh kaku Baekhyun ke pelukan, "jangan pergi, Baekhyun. Aku tidak ingin kau pergi..." tangisnya hancur sudah kala itu.

Chanyeol mencium wajah berdarah Baekhyun berkali-kali sambil berdoa agar Dia segera kembali. Namun sepertinya, Baekhyun memang sudah pergi dan sudah tak akan bisa tertolong.

Relung hati Chanyeol langsung hancur sampai berkeping-keping.

"Chanyeola..."

Tapi bisikan yang luar biasa lemah itu jelas tertangkap oleh telinganya. Chanyeol mendongak untuk memastikan bahwa dirinya tidak berhalusinasi dan ternyata benar.

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan tersenyum, "sudah kubilang padamu, berhentilah merayu."

Lalu lelaki mungil itu tersenyum di akhir. Chanyeol bukan main bersyukur dan langsung menciumnya di bibir. Baekhyun tertawa lemah sampai terbatuk namun mereka benar sama-sama bahagia saat itu.

Dikala salju pertama turun di luar sana, menandakan bahwa musim dingin yang sudah dinanti itu telah tiba. Begitu butirnya jatuh ke tanah, maka keajaiban itu dimulai sudah.

Baekhyun meredupkan senyumannya dan langsung terpejam sampai tubuh mungil itu berubah dingin dan kaku. Chanyeol kembali dibuat bingung dan lagi, mencari detak jantung Baekhyun demi mematahkan ketakutannya.

Namun nihil, detaknya lenyap.

"Baek? Baekhyun!" kepanikan Chanyeol kembali menyergap.

Pria itu langsung menggotong tubuh kaku nan dingin suaminya keluar dari istana. Chanyeol berlari terseok sambil mati-matian menahan sakit di tubuhnya untuk membawa Baekhyun ke kuda mereka.

Namun di ujung gerbang sana, Chanyeol melihat Siwon, Heechul dan Ibunya berdiri dalam sisa-sisa langkah. Chanyeol semakin mempercepat langkahnya, berharap bahwa dua tabib itu atau Ibunya bisa menyelamatkan Baekhyun, masih dalam tangis.

Sedang di ujung sana, ketiga orang itu sudah terlihat putus asa dan sudah menduga bahwa keadaan ini memang akan terjadi.

Chanyeol langsung bersimpuh dengan Baekhyun terbaring di pangkuannya begitu sampai di hadapan Siwon dan yang lain. Pria itu masih menangis saat menceritakan apa yang baru saja dia lalui.

"Baru saja, Baekhyun berbicara dan menatap mataku namun tiba-tiba badannya menjadi sangat dingin. Dan kaku-" Chanyeol terdiam menyadari tubuh Baekhyun yang kini sudah benar-benar kaku seperti kayu. "Tolong selamatkan Baekhyun!"

Tangisan Pria itu terdengar begitu pilu. Namun ketiga orang yang tadinya datang menyusul untuk membantu peperangannya itu hanya terdiam dan tak melakukan apa-apa. Bahkan Ibunya sendiri, tak berbuat apa pun selain mengusap wajah sedihnya itu.

Sebenarnya ada apa ini?

Murka Chanyeol sudah tak bisa dibendung lagi. Pria itu menarik sebuah anak panah dan langsung menempelkan ujungnya di leher Siwon, "CEPAT SELAMATKAN BAEKHYUN ATAU AKU AKAN MEROBEK LEHERMU!?"

"Musim dingin sudah tiba, Chanyeol. Itu berarti, Baekhyun harus tidur membeku selama salju menutupi bumi," lerai Heechul sambil menariknya menjauh dari Siwon.

"Jangan coba-coba mengatakan omong kosong!" mata kemerahan Chanyeol tak lepas menatap Siwon karena yang pria itu inginkan adalah keselamatan Baekhyun, bukannya mitos yang tidak jelas.

"Seluruh peri salju akan tidur membeku selama musim dingin, Nak. Itu sudah jadi kodrat mereka," tambah Minyoung, Ibunda Chanyeol yang hanya bisa memandangi tubuh kaku Baekhyun.

Jadi, inilah mengapa musim dingin menjadi alasan kenapa Baekhyun harus segera melahirkan keturunan mereka? Karena seluruh peri salju akan tertidur selayaknya air yang membeku di musim dingin?

Tapi kenapa mereka tak pernah memberitahu Chanyeol?

"Kau yakin Baekhyun masih hidup sebelum akhirnya dia membeku?" tanya Heechul sambil menyentuh luka di sekujur tubuh Baekhyun yang diselimuti darah kering.

"Tentu saja dia masih hidup! Nyawaku taruhannya!"

Namun Heechul tampaknya kurang yakin dengan jawaban dan jaminan yang Chanyeol berikan, "melihat dari betapa parah lukanya, meskipun dia masih hidup, aku tidak yakin Baekhyun bisa bangun," tabib berambut panjang itu mendongak menatap Chanyeol, "kembali atau tidaknya Dia, kita akan tahu besok di penghujung musim dingin."

Dan dengan seluruh keteguhan hati dan keyakinannya, Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Baekhyun masih hidup dan aku akan terus menunggunya sampai kapan pun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Bacods** :

Woaaaaaa! /APASIH/

Eerr, aku payah banget kalo bikin adegan eksyen. Semoga pada paham ya, aamiin.

Nyisa satu chapter nih! Besok ya! Enggak besok beneran tapi. Sad end apa happy end?


	10. Chapter 10

**Winter Is Coming:** Son of The King

 **.**

 **.**

Pada dasarnya, mereka tidak kalah.

Valoria berhasil dibunuh dan wabah gelap yang menaungi kota menguap hilang bersama dengan pengaruh-pengaruh jahat sang penyihir. Kabar gembira itu menyebar ke seluruh benua secepat wabah flu. Mulut-mulut saudagar tanah menjadi salah satu pengantar pesan terbaik ke seluruh rakyat yang haus tempat tinggal.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, Ibukota kembali dipadati dengan penduduk yang awalnya bersembunyi di pedalaman hutan, gua dan bahkan di gorong-gorong bawah tanah. Para pelarian satu persatu kembali dari tempatnya kabur. Membawa kembali keluarganya seraya membayangkan atap rumah mereka akan senyaman seperti dulu, sejak pertama dibangun.

Menyongsong hidup baru yang sudah lama mereka nantikan tanpa harus khawatir tentang sihir dan wabah penyakit yang dulu Valoria sebarkan. Semua orang bersyukur sambil menyambut musim dingin. Seluruh alam dan penghuninya sentosa berbahagia bersama.

Tapi tidak dengan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun memintaku untuk menjaga Chanhyun karena kau harus segera kembali ke Reine," ucap Kyungsoo sambil membelai rambut kaku Baekhyun yang lebih terasa seperti ranting.

Tubuh dingin nan kaku itu telah dibawa kembali ke rumahnya di Arosa dengan Chanyeol yang masih mendampingi. Yoona, di sisi lain juga sedang tidur membeku di kamarnya sendiri masih mengenakan gaun putih yang biasa dia kenakan untuk berdoa. Mereka berdua, para peri salju berdarah murni, harus tidur membeku sesuai takdir.

Di sisi lain, Kyungsoo kira sumpah dua insan itu berlaku sejak Valoria tewas, namun di sinilah Chanyeol; berdiri lemah dengan linangan air mata dan luka di pelipis. Meratapi keadaan Baekhyun. Menurut Kyungsoo, _mengenaskan_ adalah kata yang bisa mewakilkan kisah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Chanhyun dan Taeoh akan jadi saudara sepersusuan, apa kau keberatan?"

Mereka berdua mungkin memang tak saling kenal dengan baik, namun Kyungsoo pikir, Chanyeol agaknya sedang kehilangan setengah dari kemampuan berpikir. Pria itu dengan raut tegang yang sedari tadi tak luntur, mengangguk patah-patah. Entah dia mengangguk karena paham atau karena dia harus.

Mungkin Kyungsoo harus mencari kata yang lebih parah dari _mengenaskan_?

Lelaki bermata serupa bulat nan tajam itu menuntun Chanyeol untuk keluar dari kamar. Membawa Pria itu sejenak bertemu dengan putranya yang kini sedang tertidur di kediamannya dan Jongin. Semoga, Chanhyun bisa sedikit saja membawa kembali akal sehat Chanyeol yang sedang tersesat itu.

"Karena darahmu, Chanhyun tidak harus tertidur seperti Baekhyun dan Neneknya. Aku tahu kau bersedih, Chanyeol. Tapi saat ini, Kau punya seseorang yang harus kau kasihi," jelas Kyungsoo sambil berjalan menembus hujan salju yang kian deras.

Chanyeol di belakang berjalan mengikuti dengan kaki telanjang menapak di salju. Tak merasakan dingin barang sedikit saja.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

"AKU HANYA AKAN NAIK TAHTA JIKA SUAMI DAN IBU MERTUAKU SUDAH BANGUN!"

Seluruh anggota rapat yang duduk mengelilingi meja mau tak mau menelan penolakan tegas Chanyeol barusan. Siwon juga duduk di sana untuk mendampingi Dewan Besar dalam penyampaian pesan pengukuhan Chanyeol sebagai Raja selanjutnya.

Tentu saja, jasa besar Pria itu dalam memusnahkan Valoria mendapat banyak penghargaan dari hati rakyat Stormborn yang sudah lama menantikan seorang pahlawan. Angin memberi kabar bahwa hanya Chanyeol yang berhasil selamat dari pertempuran itu. Maka Dia-lah yang dirasa pantas.

Penasihat kerajaan pada masa Raja Arthur menyela, mengangkat tangannya meminta atensi, "musim dingin kali ini bisa berlangsung sampai bertahun-tahun lamanya, Chanyeol _ssi._ Jangan membuat rakyat menunggu terlalu lama."

"Oh, Kau keberatan?" sahut sang kandidat Raja dengan alis bertaut. "Kalau begitu carilah orang lain yang bisa kau jadikan Raja," ucapnya angkuh.

Ibunda Chanyeol, Minyoung, juga duduk di sana tanpa banyak berucap. Keberadaannya di sini hanyalah formalitas semata. Bujuk rayu mantan Panglima perang dan Tangan Kanan Raja terdahulu saja belum bisa membelokkan hati putranya selama rapat berlangsung.

Tentu saja, yang menjadi masalah di sini bukan lagi tentang mau atau tidaknya Chanyeol, namun tentang seberapa lama musim dingin akan menahan Raja baru mereka untuk segera menerima derajat barunya.

Yunho, panglima yang dulu memimpin perang bersama Raja Arthur itu dengan lantang menggebrak meja, "Stormborn menginginkanmu untuk segera naik tahta, Chanyeol! Hanya Kau yang pantas untuk duduk di sana dan-"

"Yang membunuh Valoria sebenarnya adalah Baekhyun, dan bukannya Aku!"

Tensi di sekeliling ruang rapat menjadi sangat panas. Musim dingin seperti hanya bualan saat dua pasang mata kemerahan itu bertemu dalam titik argumen. Chanyeol bersikeras dengan pendiriannya bahwa musim dingin adalah jangka waktu untuk menunggu, namun sang Panglima sepertinya bisa kebakaran jenggot untuk menunggu.

Chanyeol menenangkan diri dengan beberapa kali membuang nafas.

"Jika ada yang lebih pantas menjadi Raja, jelas Dia adalah Baekhyun," jelas Chanyeol mencoba mengakhiri perang pendapat.

"Suamimu tidak akan bersedia naik tahta," sahut mantan penasihat Raja Arthur, Changmin.

Sontak, Chanyeol berdiri dari kursinya untuk menatap satu-persatu orang yang sedari tadi membuatnya tersudut. Kali ini, sebut saja Chanyeol sedang memberi ultimatum.

"Aku tidak akan sudi duduk di tahta angkuh itu selagi suamiku membeku sendirian di sini. Itu keputusanku dan kalian tidak akan bisa mengubahnya."

Semua orang terdiam. Chanyeol lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan tanpa mengucapkan perpisahan.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Seorang Pria itu, harus bisa digenggam kata-katanya.

Prinsip yang baru bisa Chanyeol anut setelah Baekhyun membeku sejak empat tahun yang lalu. Sebelumnya, berbohong adalah kebiasaan yang menurutnya mengesankan. Dia suka merayu, berucap sesukanya dan melakukan apa pun yang Chanyeol sukai.

Dia dahulu, seperti itu.

Empat tahun yang panjang berlalu dengan kepungan salju yang parahnya baru Chanyeol rasakan saat ini karena, selatan tak pernah terpapar dingin sebegini beratnya. Benar apa kata para tetua Arosa yang meramalkan musim dingin kali ini adalah yang terpanjang.

Dan yang paling berat.

"Lihat? Kau lihat apa yang kuda-kuda ku makan? MEREKA MENGUNYAH RANTING!" keluh Jongin dalam balutan mantel bulu serigala sambil menginjak-injak tanah bersalju.

Persediaan jerami yang disimpan di gudang besar keluarga Kim sudah habis dan yang tersisa hanya remah-remah pepohonan kering. Chanyeol awalnya diundang untuk makan bersama karena Jongin baru saja menyembelih salah satu kuda mereka. Lalu berakhir meratapi pakan ternak yang sudah menipis.

Ditambah lagi, ternak babi mereka juga sudah habis disembelih dan yang tersisa tinggal tiga ekor kuda dewasa.

"Kuda-kudaku yang malang."

Musim dingin yang menaungi Arosa selama empat tahun ini sungguh tak bisa dianggap enteng. Beberapa tetua desa juga sudah mengirim elang untuk meminta bantuan ke teluk Donka perihal bantuan makanan.

"Masih untung mereka tidak memakan jemuranmu," elak Chanyeol sambil berjalan pergi dari kandang kuda Jongin.

Suami Kyungsoo itu berjalan lesu di belakangnya, "lama-kelamaan celana dalam sutraku juga bisa dimakan oleh mereka."

"Kau punya celana dalam sutra?" raut penuh tanya terlukis di wajah Chanyeol yang kini ditumbuhi jambang dan kumis tipis.

Jongin tersentak, baru ingat bahwa celana dalam sutra hanya digunakan untuk para pesolek, "Kyungsoo membelinya dan tidak tahu kalau itu dari sutra."

Chanyeol tertawa tak percaya, "Kau ini penggoda juga rupanya."

" _Aye,_ kita semua penggoda. Kau apalagi."

Mereka duduk di depan rumah Jongin sambil menggenggam sebuah kantung minuman. Arak berry yang Jongin buat secara asal-asalan jadi minuman penghangat selagi keduanya menonton Taeoh dan Chanhyun yang tengah berperang menggunakan pedang kayu.

Membicarakan tentang sifat penggoda, Chanyeol entah bagaimana teringat pada satu masa, dimana dia masih suka bertingkah layaknya seorang pujangga. Semua orang terutama penggemarnya selalu menyukai ucapan manis Chanyeol. Senyuman manisnya yang menyertai kalimat-kalimat penggoda itu tak pernah gagal mencuri hati siapa pun yang mendengar.

Semua orang menyukainya. Kecuali satu.

"Kau tahu apa yang Baekhyun katakan sebelum dia tidur?"

Jongin meneguk arak berry sambil menggeleng.

"Dia memintaku untuk berhenti merayu," jelas Chanyeol lalu merebut kantung arak itu lalu meneguknya sampai habis.

Chanyeol mengernyit getir begitu kerasnya arak mengalir turun di sepanjang tenggorokan.

Pria itu menatap Chanhyun yang kini sedang berlari menuju seorang pengrajin senjata yang tadinya tengah menempa pedang. Kyungsoo mendampingi dua lelaki kecil yang pasti sedang dipenuhi keingintahuan itu dengan sabar.

Andai saja, Baekhyun ada di sana untuk menjawab segala pertanyaan menggemaskan Chanhyun.

' _Appa, kenapa pedang harus dipukul-pukul? Apa dia nakal?'_

' _Appa, boleh tidak jika Chanhyun yang memasang jebakan untuk ikan?'_

' _Appa, kapan Appa akan bangun?'_

Jongin tiba-tiba menepuk bahu sahabat karibnya itu cukup keras karena Chanyeol terlihat melamun, "memangnya Kau merayu Baekhyun sebelum dia membeku?"

Kejadian itu memang sudah berlalu seribu empat ratus malam yang lalu, namun kata-kata terakhir Baekhyun bahkan tak memudar sedikit pun dari dalam benak.

 _Berhentilah merayu,_ ucapnya saat itu dengan susah payah. Suaranya begitu lemah dengan serak yang disebabkan oleh darah di tenggorokan. Chanyeol mengenangnya dalam genangan luka.

"Aku hanya mengatakan bahwa Aku tidak ingin Dia pergi," Chanyeol menerangkan.

Sadar kalau pembahasan mereka bak menggali luka lama, Jongin berhenti bertanya dan mulai menyibukkan diri dengan perihal lain.

Pria bermarga Kim itu menggosok tanah bersalju dengan sepatunya guna mencari kesibukan. Tanah kecokelatan tiba-tiba muncul, mengintip dari tumpukan salju. Sekali lagi, tatapannya jatuh ke pepohonan yang rantingnya juga sedikit lebih hijau dari hari lalu.

Jongin termangu, terlalu sulit untuk memikirkan fenomena ini sendiri, "perasaanku saja atau memang saljunya sudah menipis?"

Chanyeol sebentar, menimbang apakah temannya itu sudah benar mabuk arak atau belum. Baru setelah dia melihat tanah kecokelatan di bawah kaki Jongin, Chanyeol berubah takut.

Pikirannya berkecamuk antara senang dan gugup. Chanyeol merasa lututnya lemas dan yang bisa Dia lihat saat itu hanyalah sang putra, Chanhyun. Bocah kecil berambut sehitam bulu gagak itu dengan riang berlari sambil memegang busur panah.

Katanya, itu adalah pemberian pengrajin pedang yang tadi Chanhyun kunjungi bersama Taeoh.

Chanyeol langsung menangkap Putranya sambil merentangkan kedua tangan.

"Chanhyun ingin jadi pemanah yang hebat seperti Ayah!"

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Ucapan Jongin tentang salju yang mulai mencair benar mengusik hati Chanyeol.

Pria itu berjalan menuju sebuah danau kecil di pinggiran desa yang sudah empat tahun belakangan permukaannya membeku. Chanyeol, Jongin dan juga beberapa penduduk lain sering memancing di sana dengan membuat lubang di permukaan sambil duduk di atasnya.

Lalu sore ini, Chanyeol melihat permukaan es di danau itu sudah tipis bahkan telah hancur di beberapa sisi. Pria itu langsung berjalan kembali ke rumahnya dengan perasaan gugup.

Dia pasti akan bangun, bukan?

"Ayah!" Chanhyun berteriak di depan rumah mereka sambil tersenyum.

Dia terlihat sangat mirip dengan Baekhyun saat tersenyum. Bocah kecil itu dengan tak sabar berlari menjemput Ayahnya. Chanhyun, dengan kedua tangan bersembunyi di belakang punggung bersiap untuk menubruk Chanyeol.

"Argh! Seekor banteng baru saja menabrakku!" keluh Chanyeol main-main sambil memeluk putranya yang terkikik di bahu.

Chanhyun mengelak dari pelukan Chanyeol, "Apa hari ini Appa Baek akan bangun? Chanhyun ingin menceritakan sesuatu!"

"Apa itu sesuatu?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, bocah kecil penggemar buah apel itu berlari masuk ke dalam rumah. Chanyeol membuntuti di belakang dan mencari gerangan dimana bocah ompongnya itu berada.

Dan tertangkaplah Dia, duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur Baekhyun sambil merentangkan sebuah baju hangat berwarna merah.

"Hari ini Chanhyun mendapat hadiah baju hangat dari Bibi Lyarra! Tapi warnanya merah, jadi Chanie tidak suka. Appa, boleh tidak kalau bajunya Chanie berikan ke Taeoh saja? Taeoh suka warna merah!" Chanhyun dengan tekun menunggu Baekhyun untuk menjawab meskipun pada kenyataannya, bocah empat tahun itu tahu bahwa Appa nya sedang tidur.

Tidur yang lama.

Chanyeol mendekat untuk mengambil baju hangat pemberian wanita yang kemarin juga mengiriminya pie apel itu. Lyarra Yeo namanya, salah seorang perajut terbaik di Arosa yang kecantikannya tak perlu diragukan lagi.

Menurut kabar yang beredar, wanita itu telah menaruh hati kepada calon Raja Stormborn yang saat ini sedang 'mampir' di Arosa.

Dia adalah Park Chanyeol, tentu saja.

"Chanhyun simpan dulu sampai Appa bangun, ya? Sekarang saatnya membersihkan diri lalu kita makan malam," tegur sang Ayah sambil menyongsong Chanhyun untuk segera pergi membersihkan diri.

Baekhyun masih di sana, tentu saja. Terbaring beku di atas tempat tidur batu beralaskan kulit beruang. Chanyeol menyentuh permukaan wajah dingin itu dalam cemas. Rambutnya masih terasa seperti ranting. Kulit Baekhyun juga belum melunak seperti yang Chanyeol harapkan.

Salju di luar sana sudah mencair, namun kenapa Baekhyun tak mengalami kemajuan sedikit pun?

Pria itu mengusap wajahnya sendiri, mencoba mengusir pemikiran-pemikiran buruk di dalam benak.

Suaminya pasti bisa bangun. Chanyeol mencium bibir dingin Baekhyun dan mengucapkan sepotong pengharapannya.

"Bangunlah dan mari makan malam bersama Chanhyun. Dia tumbuh dengan sangat sehat dan tampan, Baek. Aku mohon, bangunlah."

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Arosa memiliki banyak gadis dan lelaki memesona yang tak hanya dianugerahi keindahan fisik, namun beberapa di antaranya juga dilebihkan keterampilan dan kecerdasan berpikir.

Salah satunya, adalah Lyarra.

Putri dari seorang bangsawan kelas atas itu terampil merajut pula tak pelit berbagi ilmu. Wajah cantik dengan bibir tipis itu dibingkai oleh rambut ikal berwarna merah menyala. Lyarra adalah bunga desa terpopuler yang belakangan ini, diketahui sedang mendekati pria paling berani di jagat Stormborn.

Park Chanyeol.

"Aku minta maaf telah membuatmu datang kemari, _My Lady_ ," sambut Chanyeol sambil mempersilakan wanita itu masuk ke kediamannya.

Lyarra, sambil mencincing gaun sutranya dengan anggun berjalan masuk. "Sebuah kehormatan bisa bertamu ke rumah Anda, _Sir_ Chanyeol," ucap wanita itu yang hanya diangguki oleh Tuan Rumah.

"Snow, anjing serigala kami menggigit baju hangat Chanhyun sampai pinggirannya sedikit rusak. Aku tidak bisa merajut jadi aku meminta Jongin untuk mencari seseorang yang bisa melakukannya. Maaf karena merepotkanmu, _My Lady_ ," jelas Chanyeol sambil membawa Lyarra menuju perapian di dalam kamar Baekhyun.

Baju hangat merah yang dulunya Lyarra berikan untuk Chanhyun itu Chanyeol jemur di dekat perapian setelah dia cuci. Air ludah Snow menempel di sana dan Chanyeol masih berakal untuk tidak memberikan wanita itu kain dengan ludah anjing.

Keduanya memasuki kamar dengan tenang. Chanyeol harus segera memperbaiki baju hangat itu karena Chanhyun sudah memutuskan untuk memberikannya kepada Taeoh sore ini. Pria itu hanya tak mau membuat putra tercintanya menangis karena gagal memenuhi janjinya kepada Taeoh.

"Maaf, apakah Dia?" Lyarra menunjuk tubuh terbaring Baekhyun dengan wajah yang dipenuhi keingintahuan.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Ya, Dia suamiku. Perkenalkan, namanya Park Baekhyun."

Kisah tentang Baekhyun yang tertidur setelah berhasil membunuh Valoria memang sudah tersebar ke seluruh penjuru Arosa. Lagi pula, siapa yang tak kenal Baekhyun? pemuda kecil yang amat dibanggakan Arosa karena hatinya yang bersih dan mulia.

Sayang sekali karena Dia harus berakhir terikat dengan si brengsek Chanyeol.

"Jadi yang selama ini orang-orang ceritakan itu benar adanya?" ucapan Lyarra terdengar di balik punggung, Chanyeol berbalik sambil menenteng baju hangat merah di tangan.

Wanita itu tahu saja sudah melepas tali yang mengikat gaunnya agar tetap menutupi bagian dada. Lyarra menggigit bibir selagi bagian atas pakaian yang dia kenakan mulai terbuka. "Aku juga dengar kau adalah seorang Pria yang sulit ditaklukkan," ucapnya dengan suara selembut angin pagi.

Chanyeol dalam pendiriannya yang teguh, menggeleng, "Kau tidak seharusnya menggoda Pria bersuami-"

"Ssstt," potong Lyarra sambil meletakkan jari telunjuk di bibir Chanyeol. Wanita itu pula meraba gundukan di balik celana Chanyeol sambil diremas, "Dia tidak akan tahu," bola mata berwarna biru muda Lyarra melirik Baekhyun dengan angkuh.

Baju hangat merah yang tadinya Chanyeol jinjing, Lyarra lepaskan dengan paksa dan lalu mendorong Pria itu hingga terduduk di kursi goyang yang ada di depan perapian. Dalam usahanya agar tidak terjatuh, Chanyeol tak mampu melawan setiap belaian dan usapan yang Lyarra berikan di alat vitalnya.

"Kau sudah lama tidak melepaskan bebanmu, bukan? Aku bisa membantumu, _Sir_ ," bisik wanita itu sambil menurunkan lengan gaun yang menggantung di bahu.

Dibusungkan dadanya itu di depan wajah Chanyeol selagi Lyarra duduk di pangkuannya. Chanyeol terdiam. Dia berpikir, bahwa Baekhyun memang tak akan tahu namun Chanyeol sangat sadar bahwa apa yang dia lakukan ini salah. Membiarkan seorang wanita duduk di pangkuan dan membiarkan bibir selain milik Baekhyun menciumi rahangnya.

Ini namanya sebuah pengkhianatan besar.

"Chanyeol..."

Bisikan itu terdengar saat detik berlalu dengan sangat lambat. Chanyeol memandang atap mencoba mengais kembali akal sehat yang menguap, namun yang terlihat adalah wajah kemerahan Lyarra yang mencoba meraih bibirnya.

Pria itu terkesiap.

"Chanyeola..."

Yang tadi memanggilnya itu, bukan suara Lyarra.

"Baekhyun-" Chanyeol menoleh ke samping, ke arah dimana Baekhyun masih terbaring di tempat tidur seperti biasa.

Namun kali ini, lelaki kecil itu telah membuka matanya.

Keduanya terkejut dengan luar biasa. Lyarra buru-buru bangkit dari pangkuan Chanyeol dan berlari keluar sambil membenahi bajunya. Wanita itu terdengar terisak malu namun bukan itu hal yang sedang Chanyeol khawatirkan.

Pria itu berlari menghampiri tubuh basah nan kedinginan Baekhyun yang mengigil. Wajah suami kecilnya itu terlihat pucat pasi dan yang pasti, Baekhyun tidak baik-baik saja.

Kau pikir, terbangun dengan pemandangan yang bukan main menusuk relung hati setelah empat tahun berjuang dalam dingin adalah apa yang Dia dambakan?

Chanyeol meraih kedua tangan menggigil itu lalu menciuminya, "maafkan aku, maafkan aku. Sungguh, aku bisa jelaskan tentang apa yang tadi kau lihat. Aku mencoba mencegahnya namun-"

"Chanhyun?" potong Baekhyun dengan suara gemetaran, menyebut nama putranya.

Jika penjelasan Chanyeol saja sudah tak ada harganya lagi. Maka maaf tak akan bisa di dapatkan kembali meskipun di tukar dengan berlian sekalipun.

"Putra kita baik-baik saja. Dia sedang bermain dengan Taeoh di rumah Kyungsoo. Baekhyun, aku-"

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu?" sekali lagi, lelaki mungil itu memotong segala penjelasan yang hendak Chanyeol utarakan.

Sebab, bagi Baekhyun semua itu sudah tak ada gunanya lagi.

Lelaki malang itu tersedak nafasnya sendiri di sela usaha menahan tangis, "Chanyeol, berhentilah merayu."

"Aku tidak merayunya, Baek! Dia yang menggodaku dulu dan terus memaksaku untuk-"

"Bukankah kau seharusnya tidak di sini?"

Baekhyun hanya, tak suka karena Chanyeol akan sangat mudah untuk dicintai. Dia tampan dan pandai mencuri hati setiap orang yang Dia ajak berbincang. Lelaki mungil itu hanya tak ingin jika Chanyeol disukai banyak orang.

Lalu suatu hari nanti, Pria itu menemukan orang lain yang bisa Dia balas perasaannya. Dan orang itu bukan Baekhyun.

"Pulanglah," ujar sang peri kecil setelah beradu pandang dalam genangan sakit hati.

Chanyeol menggeleng, kembali menciumi jemari Baekhyun sambil memohon untuk tetap tinggal, "Aku minta maaf. Aku salah karena membiarkan wanita itu menyentuhku di hadapanmu. Aku berdosa besar dan aku sungguh menyesal, Baekhyun. Tapi biarkan aku tinggal sampai Kau benar-benar pulih, jadi kita bisa-"

Baekhyun menarik tangannya lepas dari genggaman Chanyeol dengan pelan, namun tegas, "Pulanglah malam ini juga."

Wajah tanpa belas kasih itu, benar-benar memukul batin Chanyeol sampai ke sudut terdalam. Satu hela nafas dibuang dengan berat. Chanyeol tahu dia yang bersalah di sini dan pasti Baekhyun telah menilai bahwa dirinya tak pantas diampuni.

Ya benar. Chanyeol memang tak pantas mendapat pengampunan.

Jangan pikir karena Baekhyun yang bersikap terlalu kejam dan tak lagi berhati. Lelaki mungil itu adalah satu-satunya yang terus digerogoti sakit selama ini. Chanyeol paham bahwa, Baekhyun pasti sudah terlalu lelah untuk memaafkannya.

Pria itu bangkit dari kepingan hatinya yang ibarat, sudah berserakan di lantai. Chanyeol memaksakan segaris senyuman, "sebelum aku pergi, apa kau mau mendengar sesuatu yang bukan rayuan?"

Baekhyun diam tak menjawab. Chanyeol semakin memaksa senyumannya untuk lebih terlihat tulus. Mereka berdua beradu pandang dengan cara yang sangat dingin.

"Aku mencintaimu dan Aku tidak akan pernah berhenti melakukannya."

Dan begitulah. Sebuah kisah cinta yang diawali kebohongan itu, nyatanya berakhir miris dengan kejujuran sebagai penutup.

Andai saja, salju terakhir yang mencair memberi sedikit saja waktu bagi Baekhyun untuk tidur lebih lama. Hatinya pasti tak akan sehancur ini.

 **.**

 **The End of The Season**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EPILOG**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau kalah!" pekik Chanhyun sambil menggebrak meja.

Taeoh sontak mencebik kesal, "Aku tidak seharusnya memainkan permainan konyolmu ini."

"Haha, bukan kau yang payah. Hanya saja, aku yang terlalu pandai," angkuh Chanhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri.

Kedua pemuda itu kini tengah duduk di kedai milik si Tua Jansen yang pikun. Chanhyun menilik ke luar dimana segerombol gadis tengah menatap ke arah mereka. Sambil tertawa-tawa dan mengedip menggoda.

Bukan hal yang aneh lagi mengingat Dirinya dan Taeoh adalah pemuda pujaan desa. Gadis dan lelaki Arosa mana yang tak mengenal kakak-beradik ini?

Selain keduanya tampan, keterampilan mereka dalam bertarung juga tersohor dimana-mana.

"Yonhee tidak menerima cintaku karena dia lebih menyukai Pangeran Chanhyun yang pandai menggunakan panah," celetuk Taeoh sambil menggigit daging rusa panggang yang baru saja Jansen sajikan.

Permasalahan asmara mereka berdua sebenarnya tak pernah benar-benar serius. Taeoh hanya kurang tepat memilih gadis untuk disukai. Penggemar pemuda delapan belas tahun itu tak kalah berceceran sebenarnya, namun sial, Taeoh selalu saja jatuh hati kepada gadis yang menyukai Chanhyun.

"Kau membenciku?" tanya Chanhyun sambil merangkul Taeoh.

"Andai saja Aku bisa," jawab yang lebih tua sambil mengunyah daging.

Di akhir, keduanya kembali saling mengejek tentang permainan mereka barusan dan melupakan perihal gadis. Chanhyun tak sengaja melempar gelasnya hingga keluar kedai saking gilanya dia tertawa.

Taeoh memukul kepala adik sepersusuannya itu karena kebodohan yang dia lakukan.

Chanhyun berjalan keluar dan mendapati para gadis tersenyum padanya. Pemuda dengan tubuh tinggi menjulang itu membuang tatapannya ke langit.

Pekikan seekor elang tiba-tiba terdengar di udara. Pasti itu elang yang biasanya! Tanpa pikir panjang, Chanhyun langsung berpamitan kepada Taeoh karena ada keperluan mendesak.

Pemuda yang genap berusia tujuh belas tahun itu berlari menuju kastil yang dia tempati bersama sang Appa. Burung elang yang tadi terbang di atas kepala benar adanya mendarat di atap.

Dan ternyata, Baekhyun juga telah berdiri di sana. Melepaskan burung elang tadi setelah mengambil secarik kertas di cakar burung pemangsa itu.

"Apa itu surat dari Raja?" Tanya Chanhyun sambil berjalan dari belakang.

Baekhyun buru-buru meremas kertas itu sampai tak berbentuk dan menggenggamnya di kepalan.

"Appa-"

"Taeoh akan pergi berburu sore ini. Kenapa kau tidak ikut, Nak?" potong Baekhyun sambil memunggungi putranya, beralih menatap pemandangan Arosa dari puncak kastil.

"Apa itu surat dari Raja? Apakah Ayah mengirim surat lagi?" Chanhyun kukuh tetap bertanya.

Awalnya, Chanhyun hanya tahu bahwa sang Ayah terpaksa pergi meninggalkan mereka karena harus naik tahta. Baekhyun memintanya untuk tidak memikirkan hal lain dan melanjutkan hidup sebagaimana mestinya.

Namun Yoona, neneknya itu, bukan seorang yang pandai berbohong. Pada akhirnya, sumpah yang dulu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ucapkan sampai ke telinga Chanhyun di usianya yang ke sepuluh.

Dan surat-surat tak terbalas dari sang Ayah pun, mulai berdatangan. Sudah lewat tujuh tahun dengan ratusan surat yang Ayahnya kirimkan, namun sang Appa sekalipun tak pernah membalas.

Chanhyun dengan perlahan merebut surat dari kepalan tangan Baekhyun. Ini adalah pertama kali baginya membaca surat yang dikirim sang Ayah dan tak bohong, jantungnya berdegup cepat.

 _Jika salju di dalam sorot matamu tak akan bisa meleleh, maka aku bersedia membeku di dalamnya._

 _Salam kasih,_

 _Suami dan Ayah dari putramu, Raja Chanyeol._

Chanhyun nyatanya tersenyum di akhir. Seluruh kerinduan untuk sang Ayah membuncah saat itu juga namun, jauh di dalam sana masih ada sedikit amarah.

"Appa menerima surat semanis ini setiap hari tapi kenapa tidak pernah mengirimkan balasan?"

Baekhyun menunduk tak kuasa, "Kita tidak boleh mengganggu Raja, Nak."

"Aku tahu bahwa hampir setiap malam Appa membaca surat-surat yang Ayah kirimkan, berulang kali. Appa, kau masih mencintai Ayah 'bukan? Lalu kenapa tidak pernah membalasnya?"

"Chanhyun, dengarkan Appa dulu."

"Apakah membalas cinta Ayah adalah sama dengan mengganggu? Berhentilah membohongi diri sendiri, Appa!"

Tiba-tiba dari arah balai terdengar suara genderang. Pertengkaran keduanya sejenak terusik ketika seorang penyampai kabar dari Ibukota membacakan sebuah berita.

 _Hari ini, Raja telah memulai sebuah sayembara bagi para pemanah muda di penjuru negeri! Barang siapa bisa memburu dua ratus ekor tupai dalam semalam, maka hadiah besar dari raja Chanyeol telah menunggu!_

Chanhyun terhenyak. Sebuah pemikiran gila yang entah kenapa muncul ini terasa mendorongnya dengan kuat. Mungkin inilah satu-satunya cara untuk membenahi masa lalu yang tidak sengaja kedua orang tuanya hancurkan.

Dia tak bisa menggantungkan harapan baik kepada Ayah atau sang Appa. Chanhyun harus melakukan apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan sebagai seorang anak.

Dia benar-benar harus melakukannya. Pemuda itu dengan sadar mengambil pisau saku di celananya. Menggores sedikit di jari telunjuk sampai mengeluarkan beberapa tetes darah.

"Chanhyun, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Baekhyun menampik pisau itu hingga jatuh.

Namun belum selesai putranya itu berulah, Chanhyun langsung menempelkan jarinya ke lantai batu tempatnya berpijak. Darah di tangan langsung menyerap ke dalam dan itu adalah sebuah pertanda, bahwa pemuda itu akan segera mengucap sumpah.

 **"Demi darah yang sudah Ku janjikan kepada bumi, aku bersumpah akan membuat kedua orang tuaku bersatu kembali. Dan hanya maut yang bisa memisahkan mereka."**

Baekhyun sontak terduduk di atap kastil yang dulu Chanyeol hadiahkan kepada mereka sebagai hadiah ulang tahun Chanhyun yang ke lima. Lelaki itu menggeleng tak sanggup.

"Aku akan mengikuti sayembara berburu ini dan Appa tidak bisa melarangku."

Sedang di tempat lain yang jauh di sana, tepatnya di ibu kota dan masih dalam waktu yang bersamaan, pemimpin daratan Stormborn, Raja Chanyeol, terlihat berdiri di balkon istana.

Di sampingnya, cenayang kerajaan yang bernama Suzy itu meniup lilin di dalam gelas, di genggaman. Api di ujung sumbu padam, melahirkan asap yang membaur bersama angin. Hilang mengalun bersama udara.

Cenayang itu tersenyum sambil menurunkan tudung jubah yang menutupi wajahnya. Wanita itu berucap dengan sangat yakin kepada sang Raja.

" **Dia** , pemuda luar biasa yang tumbuh bersama kerasnya musim dingin, akan segera datang untuk Anda, Yang Mulia."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

* * *

 **Bacods:**

Udah end ya. End. E. N. D. Selesai. Tamat. Finish. Bubar. Ga bakal ada season 2 ato vol 2 ato tete bengek semacamnya ya, hehe.

Btw, makasi karena mau baca ff bar-bar ini! Seeneeengg! Semoga ceritaku gak bikin kamu-kamu bosen dan bisa menghibur dikala gabut! Sampe ketemu lagi di cerita selanjutnya!

Spoiler next story! Genre: Entertainment AU!

Last cheers! **CHANBAEK IS WHAT?**


End file.
